TORN DECICIONS
by Enkindu
Summary: AU. Harry Potter supposedly died in a car accident when he was a small child. Cassian Ashwood looks a bit like Harry and his behavior is anything but reassuring.-being rewritten-
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMOR:** Obviously I don't own Harry Potter or I wouldn't be writing this. It is the property of J. K. Rowling.

**Prologue**

The boy wasn't quite sure when he became aware that Boy wasn't his actual name. Maybe it was when he realized that he was different from everyone else. He had come to this conclusion when he found that he could hear and see a boy no one else could. That boy had introduced himself as Harry and he too did not know why the only one aware of him was Boy.

The Dursleys were Boy's guardians and family, though they didn't act as such really. The first thing they had taught him besides obeying them without questions;was not to mention anything abnormal. They disliked that, a lot. It was right up there with not asking questions; ever. It was not permitted unless it pertained to a chore, but even then there was no certainty that it would be allowed.

By the time he was four, the boy knew the rules by heart and quickly memorized any odd rule that popped up lest he be punished for not recalling it later. Because of said rules, Boy was quiet, speaking only when spoken to (except for when talking with Harry). Answering with either a yes, ma'am or sir, no ma'am or sir. Nor did he whine or cry as that was greeted with a slap and often times got him deeper in trouble. His uncle had once grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up until they were at eye level. Uncle Vernon had menacingly said, "If you don't stop that crying, I'll _give_ you something to cry about." That something being his belt on Boy's backside.

Rubbing his eyes, the boy sat up and shivered as the blanket fell off him letting the warmth escape. Getting up, he folded his bed and set it in the corner of his 'room'. His bed was an exercise mat, a few blankets, and a pillow that's case had once been a patchwork quilt he'd been wrapped up in when found on the stoop. His quint had made it into a pillowcase for him. It was his most cherished possession.

His room was the cupboard under the stairs. The only time he was in it though besides when he slept was when he was being punished. There was no light bulb in the empty socket hanging from the ceiling nor could he ever remember there being one. He wasn't sure if that was because his guardians didn't care or if it was supposed to be another form of punishment.

Harry could make his hands softly glow if he concentrated, so Boy was never in the dark. Harry was very careful it wasn't too bright to be seen under the door. He made just enough light for him and Boy to see. Since it seemed Harry was the only one able to do this, he let Boy go to sleep first. Somehow, they found that this kept the dreams away.

Dressing, the boy sat quietly waiting, knowing that Aunt Petunia would be down shortly to let him out. He shifted, his full bladder begging to be emptied, but he held it in. He was _not_ going to have an accident. Boy hadn't peed his pants since he was three and he wanted to keep it that way.

"You have the bottle," Harry reminded him.

"I don't wanna use it. She'll be down soon."

Harry didn't argue, just sat quietly beside his brother. That was how the two thought of each other. Harry declared he was older so Boy had to listen to him. That had received a snort then a thoughtful, "Okay."

Seeing the strained expression on his younger brother's face, Harry reached in the back of the cupboard. He and Boy had scrounged the alcohol bottle from the recycling bin just for this purpose. He halted when they heard the footfalls belonging to Mrs. Dursley above them. A few minutes later the footsteps descended the stairs and halted outside the cupboard door.

Hearing the bolt slide out and unlocking the door, it was all Boy could do from throwing the door open and rushing upstairs to the toilette. He knew better then to run, walking up the stairs even though it felt as if his bladder was going to bust. He was in pain by the time he actually reached the toilette.

Petunia had gotten the plates down and set with the silverware by when the Dursley males began to stir. Putting the kettle on and fulling the coffee maker, she heard the door open and knew the boy had entered. Glancing over at him she saw him go to the cupboard under the sink to get his collapsible stool. Pushing it over to the counter, he climbed up and began putting bread in the toaster. Catching her watching him, he smiled at her.

Petunia didn't return the smile or even outwardly acknowledge it. She couldn't for fear of Vernon finding out. But, it did feel good to have someone to share her day with even if it was just a child. She had been at a loss when her little Dudders started day school. She hadn't had a day without him in it since he was born. For four years she hadn't had anyone to help her as she took care of first her own son, then her sister's. Then she only had the boy who kept out of her way and seemed as lost as she did.

Going about her routine day after day she had at first been annoyed by the boy constantly shadowing her like a lost puppy, one thumb in his mouth, the other clutching an old teddy that Dudley had given him. She didn't acknowledge when she realized that the annoyance had given way to acceptance then to caring. It touched her that the boy would follow her around and want to help. Dudley never did, wanting to watch the telly or go play with the boys he'd met at school.

Since the boy followed her, she began to teach him chores when he had begun to help her with laundry. Teaching him chores gave her an excuse for neither one liked to be alone. If Vernon questioned her, she told him it was time the boy started to earn his keep. Her husband liked that idea and let her alone with the boy.

Petunia remembered how the boy had grinned, chest swelled with pride when after she had lifted him on the dryer and explained how to do laundry. He'd listened and correctly added the right amount of soap and set the machine. After that came weeding, planting, and general gardening. As they toiled in the dirt, she would talk about when to plant and flower meant what as she was interested in botany. The boy was an avid audience, always listening to what she had to say and she could see him storing the information safely away.

General house chores came next like setting the table, dusting, vacuuming, cleaning the bathroom and kitchen, and even had just began to teach him how to cook. He was only allowed to cook while she supervised him though of course and only simple things.

Appreciating his help and giving into a rare urge, she mussed the boy's black hair in an affectionate gesture. His eyes widened at the touch, only used to being touched when he was trouble. Eyes shining he beamed at her. She wanted to smile back at him but squashed the feeling, already berating herself for touching him at all. She turned her back on him as the kettle whistled.

Pouring the tea she became lost in her thoughts of the morning she found the boy on the stoop wrapped up in that quilt, a fresh gash on his forehead, and a note. She hadn't wanted to take him in, wanting to give him to the orphanage as soon as quickly as possible. The only reason that she hadn't was that she and Vernon were afraid of the consequence would be. It was already quite clear in the letter that it was an order made to look like a request to take the boy.

One of the reasons she was afraid to take the boy in was what if he was a freak like his parents? She disliked magic bordering on hatred. She hadn't always felt that way though. It had begun as jealousy and hurt towards her sister Lily. Lily could do things she could only imagine. It hadn't been fair! She and Lily ere sisters and they were best friends! It hadn't mattered that Lily was their parents favorite child. Then her _gift _began to divide them.

That small wedge which seemed barely there grew bigger when that nasty Snape boy came along and poisoned Lily against her. Lily didn't even care that she would be going off to a school to learn magic while Petunia would be going back to their school alone! A school where she was always compared to Lily and came up lacking.

When Lily wrote home she never asked how Petunia was doing or asked if she was lonely now that her sister and best friend was gone. The only thing Lily wrote about was her new school and how much she loved it there. She wrote about how much fun she was having and all the friends she met. She told their parents the different things she could do now and how she was top of her class.

By the time she came home from school for the holidays there was a large gulf that neither could cross. That chasm only deepened and got wider with each passing year. Petunia hated that distance and resented and blamed her sister for it even though she had no idea how to stop it.

The dislike festered and grew until hatred began to creep up when Lily brought some of her new friends home. Potter and his sidekicks seemed to have target Petunia for their so called pranks. When those beastly freaks found out about her boyfriends they frightened them off and found the whole ordeal hilarious. Petunia had not and tried to talk to Lily but she hadn't found any harm in it.

Vernon almost hadn't married her until she had promised to sever ties with her family which at the time she was too happy to do. There was no love lost on Petunia's part and neither she nor Lily wrote to each other or kept in contact. Although her parents wrote, Petunia never wrote back. Neither did she acknowledge the fact that she wasn't an only child. To Petunia they were as good as dead.

Then Lily _was_ dead and her baby son was on Petunia's doorstep. After fighting her fear she had grudgingly taken the boy. Her fear hadn't disappeared however. She had been filled with what ifs? What if he was a freak and used his powers on them? What if he hurt her Dudders?

When the boy had woke and she had seen his eyes for the first time, it was like a confirmation that he was indeed a freak. The boy's eyes were an unnatural golden-green, like those of a cat. Depending on his mood those two colors shifted. With trepidation she had waited for him to do something abnormal, but as of yet he hadn't. He appeared as normal as her Dudders who got along well with the boy. Dudley would come home from school and show the boy what he'd done that day. Then they would go play together until Petunia called them for supper.

Vernon and Petunia had agreed that if he passed his eleventh birthday without any peculiar incidents happening proving he was as normal as them, they would adopt the boy and he would really become a member of their family. They would also explain to him why they had treated him as they did to keep him from becoming a freak.

Petunia was glad the boy hadn't shown any oddness except for his ability to read body language. He picked up on her unspoken cues and never smiled or mentioned anything around Vernon. It wasn't until her husband was off to work that he would relax, smile, or sometimes hum to himself. Dudley, thank goodness had picked up on it as well and never mentioned the change around his father.

Today was no different. As soon as they heard Vernon, the boy's smile disappeared, his head hung down, his bangs shielding his eyes. Carefully, he cracked eggs into the frying pan. Petunia then placed it on the burner and he took the stack of toast and placed it on the table. He then placed the butter, marmalade, and juice on the table as well.

"Why don't you go fetch, Dudley?"

Nodding, the boy set his stool back in the cupboard then went upstairs. Petunia continued making breakfast. She heard a shout from Dudley, a laugh from the boy and a thump. When the two boys came down she saw the boy struggling to keep the smile off his face. Dudley pouted and threw looks at the boy that clearly said, "I'll get you."

The boys sat down and Vernon read his paper while his wife served first him then the children their breakfast. Though Boy had the least amount of food, he finished about the same time as Dudley. Seeing his empty plate Petunia asked him if he wanted seconds. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the boy puff out his cheeks and stomach making round motions over his stomach. Looking at Dudley, he nodded his head at Vernon. Dudley stuck his tongue out at him and the boy grinned. Quickly returning to his submissive behavior when Vernon looked up from his paper at not hearing a response. Petunia pretended she hadn't seen the boy's actions.

"No, thank you." Dudley had been learning manners at school. "I'm full."

Vernon frowned. Dudley hadn't been eating as much as he used to and this concerned the man. "You feeling sick, boy?"

"Nuh-uh." Dudley shook his blond head. "Not hungry." Which was true. His stomach didn't hurt, he didn't feel hungry all the time anymore, and he wasn't as tired either.

"All right, sweetums. Go get ready for school."

At the reminder that they wouldn't see each other until he came home from school, Dudley saw his cousin's eyes dim a bit. Sliding out of his seat, Dudley ran upstairs to get his backpack. Going to his dresser he opened a drawer and pulled something out and put it in his pocket. Returning downstairs he kissed his father goodbye and walked with his mother and cousin to the bus stop.

Before the bus or anyone else came to the stop Dudley turned to his cousin. Shyly he said, "I have somethin' for you."

At that, Boy's head snapped up from looking at the ground to Dudley's face. Because Boy's eyes were light sensitive, he wore a pair of sunglasses but both Dursleys could clearly see the surprise on his face. Dudley smiled at that and pulled the item he'd gotten from his dresser out of his pocket. Suddenly he was a little unsure of himself but handed it to his dark haired cousin anyway.

Taking the gift, Boy gasped. It was a handmade leather and bead bracelet. The tiny beads stitched to the leather formed a feather. Dudley held up his own wrist which bore a bracelet whose beads were in the shape of a cat's eye.

"I bought this kit with my money and had mommy help me with 'em. I hope you like it."

Boy lunged and hugged the blond who was happy his cousin liked his gift. It was the only other thing he had ever given him besides the used teddy. The dark haired boy then hugged Petunia and asked if she'd help him put it on. She tied the bracelet on his wrist and both boys grinned.

"These show we're bestest friends. See, a cat's eye on mine to 'mind me of you. A a feather to 'mind you of me."

It was also their private secret. They had discovered Dudley was like Harry. He could do magic. They found this out when Dudley was up on the counter to get into the cupboards. He'd been startled when the front door shut. Dudley had lost his balance on the chair which only one of his feet was giving him a precarious balance. But when he fell, he didn't hit the floor. It was like a cushion of air kept him from cracking his head on the floor. When Petunia walked into the kitchen both boys were standing absolutely still staring at each other.

Boy gave him another hug then stepped back as the bus pulled up. He and Petunia waved until the bus disappeared. Walking back home, Boy kept fingering the bracelet, a smile on his lips.

Vernon was waiting impatiently when they got there. He drove them to the grocer's since Petunia needed to go shopping. He practically peeled out of the parking lot in his hurry to get to work.

"Gotta potty," Boy informed her. He hadn't had time to use the toilette before Vernon was rushing them into the car.

Petunia led him to the restroom and waited outside as he went in the men's room. He did his business, washed his hands, and returned to his aunt. She picked him up and placed him in the shopping cart. He sat cross-legged in the storage part, back nestled against the folded up seat.

"What do we need?"

"Shampoo, toilette paper, dish soap, and coffee," Boy replied.

Nodding, Petunia headed for the coffee isle. The boy's memory was excellent which is why she would recite the shopping list to him. He could usually tell her if she forgot anything.

They were almost done shopping, Petunia had decided to buy the boys some treats. At the checkout stand, Petunia caught the boy putting his thumb in his mouth. He only did that when anxious, so she looked behind her to find the cause of his agitation. The boy hated to be stared at and that's exactly what the batty, old, cat-woman from down the street was doing. She was smiling at him like the other weirdos did.

"Hello, Harry. Are you enjoying shopping with your aunt?"

Petunia stiffened and the boy edged closer to the cart to get away from the woman.

"Don't you look cute with your sunglasses."

The boy stood and held his arms out for Petunia who pulled him out of the cart and set him down beside her. His thumb immediately went back in his mouth, free hand clutched her skirt, his small body pressed against her legs to hide him from view. He peeked around her legs but seeing the strange woman still smiling at him, ducked back.

Arabella Figg smiled at Harry's shy antics. She'd watched over the child from a distance for years, writing reports on what she'd observed to Dumbledore. So far all the reports were good and Dumbledore was pleased. As far as she could see Harry was a healthy, loved, shy child though a bit on the small side.

She had watched curiously and with some concern at first when Petunia had him outside showing him how to do yard work. But as she watched she noticed he was never by himself and the way he'd smile contently as they worked. Petunia had warmth and concern for the child. The woman and her nephew interacted comfortably with each other. From what Arabella had seen, like now, Dumbledore had been right in deciding to place Harry with his mother's family.

"He doesn't like strangers," Petunia told her stiffly wondering how the woman even knew the boy's name. Boy also wondered how the lady knew Harry's name but confusing him with Harry.

Petunia quickly paid for the groceries and walked out to avoid any more exchanges that might prove uncomfortable later on. Boy had to jog every other step to keep up with her agitated pace. It wasn't until they were home that she relaxed. They ate a brief lunch then a made a snack for Dudley who would be home soon. He only had morning classes.

When he did come home he was excited because his class had a test on their reading and Dudley scored higher then his classmates. It was due to his teaching Boy had to read and then the two boys competing to see who could read bigger words.

To celebrate, they were going to go out on the town when Vernon returned home. The four piled into the car with Mr. Dursley warning Boy not to mess up the interior of the car. The four ate dinner, saw a movie, and were heading home each boy licking an ice cream when it happened. Their car was in the middle of the intersection when the light changed and a speeding car t-boned them on the driver's side.


	2. chapter 1

**A.N. **Cassian is pronounced Cash-un. And Cass of course pronounced as Cash

Not sure exactly which house to sort Cassian into. Hopefully, you the readers could be so kind and tell me. As well as what House you'd like Dudley in

**Chapter I**

Stepping into the shop, Severus inhaled the aroma of herbs, candles, incense, and bottled sprays. It was a smell of familiarity associated with memories; some bittersweet. Walking among the shelves he took his time picking out the items he wanted and placing them in his basket. He knew where everything was having visited this particular store frequently and for many years.

If any of his colleagues could see him they wouldn't believe it. As a Slytherin and former Death Eater, he was viewed as a Muggle hater. Yes, at one point in time he _had_ hated them. His Muggle father was to blame for that. He was one of the reasons Severus had craved the power the Dark Lord promised his followers.

There were places in the Muggle world however that he found comfort and contentment in. This little shop on the corner of the friendly shopping square was such a place. Besides, you could find some decent herbs in this store for teas, pastes, and potions that you couldn't find in a regular apothecary.

Placing small vials of eucalyptus oil and lavender next to his clump of skullcap, he went to the counter. The cashier was a man named Beltram, but liked to be called Bert, was the propertier and cashier since Severus had discovered this place in his youth. At the moment Bert was filling an orange messengers bag with packages. Seeing Severus, he nodded a greeting smiling. "Be right with you."

"Oi, people actually bury this garbage?" A young unique voice called from a book rack. The owner of the voice was a boy of perhaps ten or eleven and dressed as unique as his voice.

The boy wore a black long sleeved shirt under a sky blue shirt with a white hood and sleeves. His jeans were a faded gray-black cut to mid-calf and frayed with deep side pockets. His socks were bunched atop his tan boots. The hands holding the book were in fingerless cloth gloves. A backwards black cap atop his black hair. Smokey colored glasses hid his eyes. All in all, Severus thought him a delinquent.

The boy ignored Severus and with a snort turned another page. Bert looked up frowning, a note of warning in his voice. "Don't hurt my merchandise, Cass."

"I won't." The boy, Cass, put the book back on the rack entitled _How to get in touch with you Inner Wizard_. He shook his head.

Adding a paper bag to the full messenger bag, Bert said, "That'll be twenty-five pounds."

Sighing, Cass dug into a pocket and handed over a twenty then a five. Grabbing the messenger bag he slung it over his shoulder with a grunt.

"You sure you want 'em all today?"

Nodding the boy answered, "I"m still ninety pounds short. I'll see you next time."

At Severus' arched brow, Bert laughed as he began to add up his purchases. "Cassian delivers orders for me. The boy is saving up for a violin."

"He doesn't look like a musician."

Bert laughed again. "Don't let his getup fool ya. He's a good kid. Talented too. He performs on street corners during the weekends. He's really good with them puppets. You should go see for yourself."

Looking Severus in the eye meaningfully he stated, "The way he manipulates them puppets is what some might describe as magic."

Severus threw a look at him but Bert was busy wrapping the glass bottles of oil in paper. He didn't say anything else aside from wishing Severus a good day. Leaving the shop, Severus went to his favorite tea shoppe. Ordering a cup of tea with a honey and apple turnover, he sat outside watching the passerby as he mulled over what Bert said.

Catching a bit of bright orange, he turned to see it was the boy Cass across the plaza. He seemed to be staring at something in the window of the antique store. Looking him over, Severus shook his head. There was not any way this could be the boy the Ministry and Dumbledore had been looking for. For one thing, this kid had black hair, the Ashwood boy had golden-brown hair. Ashwood was the son of a Pureblood, an aristocrat. This boy looked like a Muggle delinquent.

Ever since the Ministry had picked up Ashwood's magical signature located in this general area it had been under surveillance day and night by an Auror. The Minister of Magic asked Severus if he would look into the matter since he frequented the district and wouldn't seem out of place. No one said he could do a little shopping and enjoy his time out. Still, Severus had not thought that Ashwood, if the boy really was Ashwood, would stick around so long in one district.

Knowing that Bert wouldn't pull his leg so Severus came back on the weekend to see if the boy really was using magic. Seeing a large crowd gathering not too far away, he went to see if this was the 'show' Bert was talking about. He scowled when a girl screeched when music began to blare from a cheap boom box. The crowd was soon clapping and making the appropriate awed sounds. Edging closer to the front of the crowd, Severus saw the boy from Bert's shop just as the man said he would.

The boy was dressed like a delinquent just like the other day. He wore a long sleeved gray shirt with a sleeveless black shirt that had an ornate sliver cross on it. A blue plaid shirt tied about his waist. Black cloth fingerless gloves and calf length shorts with deep side pockets. The sunglasses were still on his face and his hat was on the ground that already had some money in it. His necklace was clearly visible as well. It was a leather chord that held some type of coin with peridot, gold, and topaz beads. Severus sneered. Jewelry belonged on women unless it was for a specific purpose.

His cursory glance over, Severus actually watched the boy as he danced and was soon caught up in the show as well. As he watched he noticed that the boy was moving fluidly without any wasted movements. Two puppets were dancing in sync with the boy just as gracefully. It looked effortless and easy especially since the boy was smiling, but Severus knew that like any art, the boy was probably concentrating really hard to make it seem that way for his crowd.

When the song ended, both the boy and his puppets bowed as the applauded and tossed coins and bills into the cap. Another song and once again puppets and puppeteer moving to the music. Paying more attention to the puppets, Severus' eyes widened and quickly darted to the boy who's hair was starting to clump together with sweat, beads of it on the boy's upper lip and forehead. The more he watched, the more certain he was that the boy was using magic. Cassian was consciously using magic and it was any magic that he had cast. The boy had used an animation spell on those puppets.

After about a half hour in which Severus saw who the boy's skin become almost clammy, the boy bowed again, thanking the crowd then apologizing, still smiling. He told them to come back next week. He sat down nearly spent. The crowd dispersed making sounds of both disappointment and excitement. They all thought it was clever show, none seeing what Severus had.

An animation spell uses up a lot of magic and is a difficult enough spell on its own. How good it is and the length of the spells lasts depends on how strong and skilled the caster of the spell is. And considering Cassian had lasted for a half an hour at his age and it was perfectly done, the boy was indeed as Bert put it, 'talented'. Especially since Severus hadn't felt him cast the spell in the first place.

Severus moved closer to where the boy had slumped next to his cap of money and small boom box. The boy was slowly sipping water from a water bottle instead of gulping it down.

'Smart boy,' Severus thought. Gulping it down would more then likely upset the stomach.

Seeing the wizard the boy stated, "Bert said you might come 'round."

"He insisted that I come to your puppet show." Severus watched the boy intently as he said his next sentence. "Said some people might call what you do with those puppets magic."

Cassian didn't react all as just took another swallow from his water bottle. Wiping his mouth with the back of one gloved hand, he replied, "Is that so? Well, there's all kinds of magic I suppose." Capping the bottle he slid it into one of those deep side pockets as he stood up. "If you believe in that sort of stuff."

"You don't?"

Cassian stared at him, lips pursed, a serious expression on his young face making him seem older. Picking up his cap he didn't even count the money as he put it in one pocket and donned the cap. Before the boy flipped it around backwards, Severus got a good look at the patch. It was a variation of the Dark Mark and the Jolly Roger, as if they had been merged into one. Except there was no crossed bones or cutlasses but lightning bolts behind the Dark Mark.

It was only his years of being a double agent that helped Severus from betraying any emotion. He had never seen anyone so brazenly display the Dark Mark for all to see. "Where did you get that patch?"

An ebony eyebrow arched over the smoky glasses. "I made it. Why, you interested in one?" The boy smiled as he carefully picked up the limp puppets then his boom box. Straightening, he faced the wizard asking, "So, which is it? You for or against the club?"

Without waiting for a response, the boy began to walk away. Severus eyed the boy while he fell in step with him. Severus knew which club the boy was referring to but had no idea if the boy was a junior Death Eater in the making and if not why wear the mark? There was also something about the boy that was familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on why that was.

"What about you? Which side are you on?"

The corner of Cassian's mouth twitched. "I'm neutral; at the moment."

Stopping at the entrance to the underground Cassian turned to the Potions Master. "I'm sure Bert's already told you mine name. Might I have yours?"

"Severus." He had decided that the boy didn't need to know his last name. He was not expecting the sudden alertness that came through the boy's body language. Obviously, he now had the boy's undivided attention.

"Severus? As in Severus Snape, Potions Master and teacher at Hogwarts?"

"How do you know that?" Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Severus isn't that common a name," he replied sounding distracted.

Giving the boy his patented glare that scared Gryffindors and made his Slytherins nervous. "I will ask you one time more. How did you know my name and occupation?"

"My father."

"And your father would be?" Severus could feel his irritation rising.

The boy's face didn't have any emotion present at all when he replied. "His name _was_ Markale Ashwood."

Smirking when the man seemed to be startled, a frown on his face. Flicking an envelope to Severus which he deftly caught, Cassian began to descend the stairs. Calling over his shoulder, "I'm sure you know how to get in touch with him."

Looking down at the envelope in his hands, Severus saw the name ALBUS DUMBLEDORE written in precise neat caligraphy.

**A.N. ** Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be longer and it won't be so long in between postings. I'll try to update at least once a week. Two weeks at the most. Thanks for being patient.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. **Sorry for the long wait. Stupid computer was acting up. My computer is ancient : (

It can't take all the data coming in and basically had a melt down O.o Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter II**

Albus Dumbledore was going over the list of first years students who would be attending fall term. Those whom were Muggleborn, or living with Muggle relations, or ignorant of their magical background would be met by an alumni to explain and reassure the child and family. This list was already drawn up by Hogwarts' Deputy Headmistress. Now it was up to Dumbledore to inform the alumni which lived closest to the child.

Remembering last year when Minerva had come to him shocked, showing him the list of Muggleborns. He had been almost as startled to as she to see the name _Dudley Dursley_. Minerva assured him that she'd checked the register three times to be sure. There was no mistake. Dudley Dursley was a wizard.

Albus had debated for a full week who would be best to inform Mrs. Petunia Dursley that her precious son was a wizard, before deciding it would be best if he himself went. He had already planned on going to that particular area since another Muggleborn resided there. He had first gone to see the Granger's before the Dursley's.

When he informed the two Dursleys about Dudley's magic, Albus was watching them both closely. Petunia was in shock and at first vehemently denied her son was a wizard. Dudley on the other hand did not seemed as surprised as his mother and winced when Petunia called wizards and witches, "Freaks". Eventually, Petunia agreed to let Dudley attend Hogwarts. Most of the persuading had actually been done by her son.

Once at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was pleased to see the boy seemed to be enjoying himself. The boy had already been friends with Ms. Granger as they had attended the same primary private school. The two had become friends with Neville Longbottom on the train. And last Halloween during the troll incident the three had become friends with Ronald Weasley as well.

The flames in his fireplace flared green for a moment then Severus stepped through. Looking up glad for a distraction from his paperwork, he smiled at the ever present scowl on the dour man's face. "Ah, Severus. Has the Ministry found anything?"

Wordlessly Severus handed over the letter that had seen better days. Before he could ask where it came from and whom, the potions master told him.

"Cassian Ashwood, you say? How did he appear to be?"

Severus narrowed his eyes noticing the headmaster made no move to touch the unopened envelope. Seeing the ever present twinkle in the man's eyes wasn't as brilliant as it usually was made him curious. The headmaster really was interested. Scowling, Severus tried to think why the Ashwood boy looked so familiar. Not able to recall, he recounted his meeting with the boy, observing the animation spell, and their conversation. He concluded with, "Besides a lack of appropriate attire he seems fine."

Strangely, that information relieved the older man piquing Severus' curiosity further. Seeing his look, Albus leaned back in his chair, fingers steeled in thought, eyes on the envelope on the desk. "You recall the surname, I'm sure?"

A nod. "Markale Ashwood was sent to Azkaban to suffer the dementors kiss."

"Ah, yes. The Ministry tried to keep it all quiet as much for Cassian's sake as well as Fudge's career. It wouldn't look too well first year in office and he was the cause of the death of Ashwood."

Severus' brows rose. This was something he hadn't heard. He had known Markale Ashwood had been a fellow Death Eater under the guise of an Auror of the Ministry's Hit Wizards. When he was unmasked and exposed during a raid he injured and killed Death Eaters and Aurors alike to escape. He disappeared seeming to have dropped off the face of the earth. Then about two years ago he resurfaced and had been identified while shopping at an apothecary shop.

Dumbledore looked from the envelope to Severus. "When the Aurors tried to detain Ashwood, he fought back and forced them to kill him. Some months later Lucretia Ashwood, Markale's mother, was killed. Cassian was witness but for months afterwards the boy was at St. Mungo's under observation. He wouldn't speak, move, or show any emotion. He didn't eat unless he was told, as well as all other nessasities. It was if the boy was no longer, just an empty shell remained."

The headmaster told Severus how he'd first met Cassian at the Ministry where the boy was to give testimony. The boy had sat in the chair unmoving, face an emotionless mask. As he talked, Cassian's voice never wavered or changed from its emotionless matter of fact tone. The look in his strange eyes was expressionless, empty, dead looking with nothing behind it. Overall, his entire being screamed _apathy._

Since Cassian was an only child the Ministry tried to find any family or relations that might take the boy in. Dumbledore had petitioned for temporary guardianship until the Ministry found anyone to care for the child. Meanwhile, Cassian would be at Hogwarts since he was almost of age to start wizarding school. He had also wanted to keep an eye on the emotionally damaged child.

Before the Ministry could come to a decision, Cassian had fled St. Mungo's. When the boy disappeared, not a trace of his pressance was detected. Apparently, Markale had taught his son how to avoid detection and capture.

"The Aurors couldn't locate Cassian even when his magical signature was detected. He always seemed to be able to leave and was never in the same place more than twice."

"Until recently."

Albus looked at the younger man with a serious expression, blue eyes piercing. Softly, as if talking to himself he querried, "I cannot help but wonder what happened to change his mind?"

"You're going to go see him aren't you?" It was more a statement than a question.

The twinkle appeared in those eyes again as he replied, "Of course."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minerva McGonagall counted herself as a friend of Albus Dumbledore whom she trusted and admired. She also respected him but did not claim to understand many of the things he did. One of which was agreeing to come talk to the Ashwood boy. The woman didn't believe that whole rubbish about the apple not falling far from the tree business. Yet, in some cases it was more than accurate. Minerva was just as curious to see how the boy turned out and his sudden interest in re-joining the magical world.

Which was why she was currently in her animagus form crouched in the bushes. She'd been there most of the morning and afternoon as she watched the house and its occupants. Presently as far as she could determine about eight boys were living there as well as the parents. He boys ranged from six to seventeen.

Hissing and bristeling, McGonagall glared at a pair of wrestling boys whom reminded her of the Weasley twins. The duo had almost crashed into her bush and exposing her. Distracted, she didn't see the other boy until he was right in front of her. He squatted down on his heels and held out a bowel of warm milk.

"I don't know if cats prefer their milk warm or cold, but this bowel's warm."

Setting it down, the boy's unusual golden-green eyes watched her as he moved back a little. McGonagall had only seen eyes that color on cats and snakes. The boy scratched a raven brow and sighed seeing that she didn't even so much as sniff at the bowel. "I guess you don't like milk? I'd give you fish, but we don't have any."

Lapsing into silence the boy frowned in thought pulling out a small sketchbook from a side pocket. Flipping through the pad he opened it to a page and showed it to her. Face and voice serious with no trace of a smile or amusement he asked her, "Do you like it?"

It was of McGonagall's tabby animagus form. It was of her crouched in the bushes as she had been all day. She hadn't even seen him except for once briefly. Apparently he had known she was there for quite awhile.

Ears twitching she looked beyond the boy to see an older boy in his teens sneaking up on him. "Hey, Freak!"

Cassian turned but wasn't fast enough to dodge the fist. It hit him in the face and without so much as a whimper or tear, he fell but sat up and blinked. The teen smirked smugly down at him. Cassian spat a bit of blood mixed with his saliva. Working his mouth he stood. "What now, Ralph?"

"Ralph!"

Both boys turned to see Riley who was jogging up to them. Giving Ralph a warning look the seventeen year old stated, "If you don't do your laundry I'm throwing the lot in the trash."

Ralph glared at him. "Is that why you came outside?"

"No. Mom wants to speak with you, but I'm serious about tossing your clothes out."

Ralph sneered and walked away while Cassian sighed not appreciating the elder teen's help. He knew that's why Riley really came over. Riley though he was helping but Cassian knew Ralph would just corner him somewhere else when Riley wasn't around.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Cassian surpressed his irritation, barely.

"You're going to have one heck of a bruise."

Cassian shrugged. Truth be told he'd had beatings way worse than nay Ralph dished out. Checking to make sure his sketchbook was alright he sat back down surprised that the cat was still there not appearing to have moved at all.

Riley sat down next to him indicating the pad. "Can I see?"

Shrugging again, Cassian handed the drawing pad over. The teen looked through it with interest. Flipping to Harry's favorite drawing he asked, "Where do you come up with these?"

"A dream I had when I was little." It was said softly and in a much different tone of voice then he usually used.

Riley looked over at him. Cassian looked zoned out. Harry knew that like him, Cassian was trying really hard to remember. The drawing was of a giant on a motorcycle, Big Ben and the clouds in the background with stars.

A woman's scream had the boys' head whip around to stare at the house. Jake, Cassian's roommate came flying out the back door a huge grin on his face. On his heels were the boys' foster mother. She threateningly brandished a broom yelling at the boy then angrily went back inside.

Jake collapsed next to his roommate, ignoring Riley's pressance altogether. The teen gave the pad back to Cassian, dusted his jeans off, and went inside. No doubt to find out what Jake had done to upset the woman.

Raising an eyebrow at Jake who grinned then began to laugh. When he was able to breathe he sat up and pulled something out of his pocket. He tossed it to Cassian who's reaction was quicker then his mind. He caught it and looked at it. It was a dead mouse. Or rather it _looked_ like one. It was fake but hard to tell the difference.

"I put it on the counter next to the tea. You shoulda seen her expression!" Then Jake cracked up laughing again. Cassian shook his head. Tossing the toy into Jake's lap, he said, "Be right back."

Cassian went up to their room putting his sketch pad away. Grabbing a baseball cap he went back outside. His mouth twitched to see Jake trying to get the cat to play with the toy. Spotting him, Jake put the mouse in his pocket, stood, and grinned. "Whelp, let's go!"

Nodding, Cassian set the cap on his head and donned his sunglasses as they headed for the street. 'You know,' Cassian commented to Harry. 'There's something funny about that cat.'

McGonagall watched them leave then a car pulled into the driveway. It was the foster father and two of the boys. A second car pulled up and a woman in a business suit got out. The man led her inside leaving the two boys to unload the groceries. Shortly afterwards Dumbledore apperated. He looked right at the bush she was hiding in. The witch decided it was a good time to leave.

Dumbledore looked up at the two story home. It was in pretty good condition. There was a homemade clay wind chime hanging on one corner of the wrap around porch. A brass knocker shaped like a sun was directly in the middle of the door. Rapping the knocker twice, he waited.

The door was opened by a freckle faced boy of six with wide brown eyes. The child's mouth gaped then finally formed the words, "Are you a wizard?"

"Why, do I look like one?" Dumbledore smiled down at him, blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Yup. You look like the wizard Cass drawed for me."

"Alex, who are you talking to?"

"A wizard!" the boy exitedly shouted behind him.

"What?" A woman with ash blond hair and medium height came to the doorway behind the boy. She looked Dumbledore over curiously before extending her hand. "Hello, I"m Janice Jenkins."

"Albus Dumbledore. I sent a letter-"

"Oh! Come in please." She stepped aside holding the door. "Sorry about Alex. He's quite into fantasy."

"That's quite alright."

"Alex, go finish folding laundry with Felix." Then to Dumbledore, "Would you care for some tea?"

"I would appreciate a cup, thank you."

Mrs. Jenkins smiled, showing him into the kitchen. The kitchen was neat save for the refrigerator. It was entirely covered in childish drawings and coloring from color books.

"Gingersnaps?" Mrs. Jenkins opened a tin and proffered it to him. "Cassian's very smart, but I guess it comes from him reading all the time."

Mrs. Jenkins beamed as a proud mother would. Dumbledore smiled back feeling hope seeing the woman's expression. Dumbledore, having heard Severus' report, wanted to not only speak and see the boy, but those that were caring for him.

"Could you tell me a bit about Cassian?"

Smiling though sadly, Mrs. Jenkins looked into her tea, both hands cradling the cup. "Like I said, he's very smart, but he's also kind and understanding of the younger children. He's the politest boy I've ever fostered. The only one who does his chores without compliant or being asked."

She stopped talking and gave Dumbledore a look of hope and sadness. "You said he has a place at your school. Will there be children like Cassian there? He'll be able to make friends and be happy?"

"I assure you there most definitely is a place for Cassian if he wishes to attend. He'll make friends with others like himself and it'll be like home."

Nodding, looking relieved, the woman smiled. "Good, he needs that." Biting her lip she blurted, "I should tell you now before you meet him, that Cassian's a bit.... odd."

Dumbledore had a sense of deja'vu. Gently he asked, "In what way?"

"Well, he prefers his own company to others. Of course it could be because he prefers books over people. I've yet to see him play like a normal child."

"I see," he replied quietly.

The two adults went upstairs to the boys' floor, Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins' bedroom was on the first floor. Halfway up the staircase Riley shouted, "Woman on the floor!"

There was a cry of "Ah!" and a door or two slammed shut. Riley grinned and rubbed his ear. "Frankie just got out of the shower."

"Thank you, Riley."

The teen nodded as he went past then downstairs. Albus saw small white boards hanging on the bedroom doors. The names of the occupants and their chores was written on it.

Knocking on the first door on the left, she opened it and frowned. "This is his room, but he's not here. That's strange. He knew he had an interview with you today."

Dumbledore took a look inside the room. There was a bed on either side of the room. The left half was plastered with posters and messy. The bed was rumpled and unmade, comic books littered the whole half of that side of the room. A typical child's room. The other side of the room was its polar opposite. The bed was made neatly without so much as a wrinkle. The floor was clean and tidy. In fact it was devoid of decoration or feeling. It looked as if it was waiting to be occupied.

Taking a glance at the door he saw that two boys were indeed assigned to the room. Riley was coming up the stairs a can of soda in hand, as they exited the room.

"Riley, have you seen Cassian?"

The teen made a face. "Yeah, he's in the office with dad. Ralph and Jake are there too."

"Thank you."

He nodded then asked, "I've got a date tonight. Can I borrow the car?"

"Of course, but you know the rules."

"Thanks, mom!"

The two adults went back downstairs and Mrs. Jenkins showed Dumbledore to her husband's study. Inside were the three boys, Mr. Jenkins, and a woman in a business suit. The eldest teen Ralph was sullen, eyes angry, and crossed arms. The second a year younger sat slumped in his chair, eyes on a spot on the wall. Lastly was Cassian who sat as if he weren't being yelled at or reprimanded.

"Excuse, me dear. This is Mr. Dumbledore. He had-"

Mr. Jenkins motioned to Cassian. "Go to your interview,but we're not done, you here me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, go."

"Yes, sir." Cassian stood and went to were Dumbledore and Mrs. Jenkins were. Cassian led the wizard outside to the garden bench under a tree. Sitting, the boy said, "So, the potions master gave you my letter."

"He did. Though you explained yourself well, I still have a few questions for you."

The boy nodded. "I thought as much." Then almost as an afterthought, "Am I in trouble?"

"Not that I am aware."

Dumbledore watched the boy's body language closely and saw no change. Seeing this, the old wizard knew that either the boy didn't care if he was in trouble or not, or he already knew the answer before he asked. The boy leaned against the trunk of the tree and removed the sunglasses. Eyes closed, he hung the glasses from his shirt collar, pressing his hands to his eyes.

"Your eyes are still sensative to the light?"

Cassian nodded opening his eyes slowly and blinking a few times. "Mostly its floresent and halogen lights I can't stand."

"Ah."

Those unusual golden-green eyes looked over at him and though Dumbledore was dismayed to see they were guarded and closed, he felt hopeful. At least there was _something_ there rather than nothing as was the case before and what he'd fear he'd see.

"Cassian, I was rather curious as to why you left St. Mungo's. Surely, you knew the Ministry was looking for any living relatives or willing family to take you in?"

The boy's eye twitched at the word family then a venomous filled glare was directed at the man. It was there only for a few seconds than his eyes darted to the right, blinked once, and looked away, face and eyes guarded and closed once more.

"I do need to know the reason, Cassian."

Cassian sat silently, uncertainty written clearly on his face after his eyes looked to his right. As the boy pondered, Dumbledore could see a lot was going on behind those shuttered eyes. Dumbledore was curious as to the boy's eyes flickering to his right side, seeming to have come to a decision. Cassian looked down at the grass, longish bangs shadowing his eyes.

"I felt like I was confined, suffocating... I couldn't stand it. I was … lost."

Dumbledore didn't push the boy as Cassian tried to vocalize his thoughts and state of mind he'd been in.

"It's kind of blurry and I don't really remember much." Cassian fell silent and the man knew that was all he would say.

"Do you like it here?"

Cassian looked up at him, confusion written all over his face. He didn't understand then shrugging replied, "It's a place to stay and at times, better than the streets."

Dumbledore felt a pang of sadness that the boy could speak so casually. "How would you like to live at Hogwarts with me as your temporary guardian? Until the Ministry can find a more permanent solution?"

Dumbledore was surprised at the cold hardness that entered the boy's face and eyes. Slowly, the boy got himself under control and he shook his head no.

"May I ask why not?"

The boy stood, sunglasses in hand, eyes and voice full of ice, Cassian replied, " I don't like you."


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N. **So, here's the second chapter I promised. Return the favor and check out my profile and vote on my poll : )

**Chapter III**

Scowling, Severus Snape waited in the living room wondering not for the first time why fate seemed to dislike him so much. It seemed to amuse itself by continually disrupting his holidays to make him deal with a brat before term even started. He was sincerely beginning to regret ever going to that Muggle shopping square and was sure the feeling would only grow.

Looking at the clock his frown deepened. For the past twenty or thirty minutes he'd been waiting for the brat to show up. One of Severus' peeves was people who wasted his time; time that could be better spent on more productive things.

He didn't understand why Dumbledore couldn't come get the brat himself. Looking at the clock again when the boy finally came down the stairs. Severus felt his scowl deepen at the sight of the boy's clothes. Cassian just looked at him asking, "What?"

Cassian had actually dressed semi-normal for a change. Yet Severus still disliked how the boy dressed like a Muggle hoodlum. The boy's clothes were in definite need of mending but with these fads, the man had no idea if the clothes were supposed to look that way or not. The blue jeans were frayed and had rips in the knees and leg. The long sleeved green shirt had torn cuffs that the boy stuck his thumbs through. The light gray t-shirt had a ripped collar and grass stained. To complete his ensemble was a black zip up hoodie that had the sleeves removed.

"My other clothes are in the wash."

Severus set a brisk pace which Cassian was able to match without compliant. As they walked, Severus glanced back at him stating, "It would be prudent if you didn't wear that anywhere in the magical world."

There was no need for him to clarify what 'that' was. Cassian smiled and taking off his cap fiddled with the patch then put it back on. An acid green alien head patch was in the place where the offending one had been. At the man's look, he smiled innocently back and shoved his hands into his vest pockets.

The two went to the Underground and waited for their tube to come. It had been the potion professor's idea to get Cassian's school supplies before going to the castle. This way, he wouldn't have to make a second trip (Severus had to pick a few things up in Diagon Alley) and he'd have his wand for the practical tests. Dumbledore didn't know Cassian had had a wand since he was about eight.

Their tube came and they boarded. From the moment they left the Jenkins' Cassian didn't speak to the professor unless he was spoken to. Outwardly, Cassian looked bored, and he was a bit, but behind his sunglasses he watched the man as a hunter would his prey.

'Why do you think the geezer sent the Death Eater?' Cassian turned to see Harry watching the people around them. Harry frowned at the term geezer. He kind of liked Dumbledore which made Cassian frown.

"Maybe because you told him you didn't like him? Severus is the only wizard we've let see us and talk to in the last year."

Tearing his eyes from the dour man he glared at Harry. 'It was your idea to disappear from the wizarding world for a bit!'

Harry sighed, knowing that when Cassian got like this it was best to either distract him or shut up and hope he forgot. Except, Harry knew that Cassian hardly forgot and never forgave. Sighing again, Harry looked out the window since it was boring to watch the processor read his book.

Cassian stayed silent refusing to talk to Harry until Severus led them to the Leaky Cauldron. They went to the back door into an alley. Both boys stared wondering why they were in an alley. Maybe to Disapparate or portkey? When the man pulled out his wand, Harry and Cassian flinched, Cassian instinctively flexed his left wrist which loosed his wand from the holster on his forearm.

All Severus did though was tap the brick wall so an archway appeared. The boys stared at the bustling activity on the other side of the wall. Stepping through Cassian felt his mouth go dry and every nerve in his body went on alert, as anxiety built. Normally, He didn't mind small crowds since it meant an easy way to escape and blend in with the crowd when he and Jake were running from the police. It was only when the crowd of people was so thick that it was unavoidable to brush against someone that Cassian felt as if he was suffocating.

Besides the Ministry, Cassian and Harry hadn't been anywhere there had been so many witches and wizards. The two hadn't really been anywhere save the Ashwood state, the streets of London, the Jenkins'. They'd lived an isolated existence before the death of Markale Ashwood and his mother. Growing up, Cassian only had Harry for company. Occasionally, the son of his father's friend would come over on the holidays. Sometimes, Cassian would go to his house.

Letting out a deep breath, he followed the professor to the largest bank he'd ever seen. Harry's eyes went wide as his head turned that way and this trying to see everything. Inside the bank, Cassian was happy no one else could see Harry or hear him. Harry pointed at a creature asking, "What are those?"

'Goblins. Didn't you hear Snape's explanation?'

Snape had pulled him aside before they entered and told Cassian not to stare at the goblins. It was very rude. Cassian rolled his eyes. He knew what it felt like to have people staring at you and he hated it. Always had and probably always would.

Going t the desk a goblin asked for proof he was the Ashwood heir and Cassian handed over the Ashwood ring. Nodding, the goblin gave it back and called another goblin over. The humans followed him to what looked like an old mining cart. Sitting inside, Cassian clenched the sides tightly as it started to move and pick up speed. Harry whooped, enjoying the insane ride. Emerald green eyes shining he stepped out a little disappointed that it was over.

Cassian was happy it was over not wanting to ever do that again. Glancing over to the professor he was glad to see that he wasn't the only one to be feeling that way. Pulling himself together he stood behind the goblin as he opened the vault. Once the green smoke cleared, Cassian and Harry stared. It was a fortune in coins and rare objects.

Taking a coin bag he filled it then went to the cart with a resigned sigh. To the goblin he asked, "I don't suppose there's any other way back up?"

The goblin looked at him as if he were slow. Sighing, Cassian got in mumbling, "Thought not."

Another fast and nauseating ride later, Cassian stepped back outside into the sunny crowded streets. He had managed to convince the Potions Master he didn't need a babysitter and could shop on his own. The man agreed and they parted coming to the decision to meet in the Leaky Cauldron when they were through.

Walking leisurely along Diagon Alley, Cassian looked around with interest at all the shops and people. Seeing a second hand robe shop he went in. Finding a few robes that were in good condition, he was satisfied they would fit even if he grew a few inches during the school year.

'Harry, should we get that one too?'

When Harry didn't answer, Cassian looked over to see what was drawing his attention. Harry was staring at a red headed plump woman talking to a girl with equally red hair about his age.

Cassian froze for a moment as a different red headed woman flashed in his mind. Her hair was long and she had eyes the exact shade of green as Harry's. That was all he could recall of her except for the feeling she gave him. The feeling of warmth, comfort, and protectiveness. Feelings he hadn't ever had except with her.

As if sensing his gaze, the woman looked up and over at him. Cassian quickly looked away. The roves in his, Cassian hastily went to the counter and payed for them. Politely he asked the wizard to shrink his purchase not seeing the sympathetic look Mrs. Weasley was gave him.

Cassian ran into the two Weasleys a few times in other shops. They literally ran into each other at the Apothecary. The Weasleys were exiting as he was entering.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes'm, sorry."

Cassian helped pick up the woman's packages, apologized again, then stepped around her into the shop. He bought the standard potions kit and a few extra items. The Apothecator raised a brow but sold him the sonel and Ladies' Slipper root. Thanking the man, Cassian went to Madam Malkins then having gotten everything but his books, headed for Flourish and Blotts.

Both Harry and Cassian halted seeing the large crowd which was mostly women. Harry saw the sign first and pointed. Cassian thought, 'So the old fraud is still in business.'

Cassian didn't believe anything Lockhart said. Wanting to know why his grandmother was so fascinated with him, Cassian read one of the man's books. There were terrible. There were holes in his story so wide you could fly an owl through them!

"Come on," Harry urged. "I wanna see him in person."

Sighing, Cassian followed Harry into the crowd. Quickly grabbing the books on the list Severus gave him, which were the first year course books as well as the Standard Book of Spells Grade 2. Meandering through the shelves he also added a few books that piqued his interest. Cassian refused to purchase any of Lockhart's books.

Cassian seeing free space by a blond haired boy on the stairs headed in that direction then paused as their eyes met. There was shock, confusion, and a mix of joy and hurt in the blond's sliver-gray eyes. Cassian could see the questions bubbling up in the other boy but he seemed to know that now was not the time and kept quiet.

Lockhart began his speech about being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. That was all Cassian heard before he felt horror. What kind of man was Dumbledore to let an idiot like that around impressionable children?

Spotting the Weasleys, Draco descended the stairs to harass Ron. Cassian watched letting his eyes travel over the red headed family to the bushy haired girl and rested on the dark blond haired boy with them. The boy was familiar and it caused Cassian to frown. Before he could voice query to Harry, his eyes were drawn to the commotion of Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy scuffling. A giant of a man broke them up.

The Malfoys left the shop while Cassian went to the register. He stopped and focused on what the man was saying. "... Rotten to the core, the whole family, everyone knows that-no Malfoy's worth listen' ter- bad blood, that's what it is-come on now, let's get outta here."

As the group shuffled out, Ginny and Hermione looked back and saw Cassian. He was gazing at Hagrid and it was cold and hard. Ginny shivered while Hermione frowned before hurrying to catch up to the Weasleys.

At the Leaky Cauldron the Weasley family went to the fireplace to floo home. Hermione and Dudley were going to go outside into Muggle London. They waited though to say goodbye to the Weasleys. The children were surprised to see their Potions professor there. He was sitting at a table reading a newspaper, a half empty cup to his right.

"What do you think Snape's doing here?" Dudley asked.

"Maybe he wanted Lockhart's autograph?" Ron joked.

Cassian looked around the Leaky Cauldron and saw Snape. Going over to him, he set the school supplies on the table. Severus set his paper down eyeing the packages. "You have everything?"

"Yes, sir."

They went toward where Dudley and the Grangers were. The two Hogwarts students quickly stepped aside to let their professor through the door. Harry tugged on Cassian's sleeve.

'What?'

"I think we know him."

'Who?' Cassian turned his head to look where Harry was pointing. It was the boy with bushy haired girl. He frowned trying to remember but Snape's hand on his shoulder broke his concentration. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Cassian nodded letting the man know he was ready. Harry wasn't but clung like a leech anyway, shutting his eyes tightly.

Feeling the sensation of Disapparating, Cassian grimaced shutting his eyes as well. Opening his eyes when they Apparated, he felt happy to be able to keep his lunch in his stomach. He knew he looked as green as Harry who mumbled, "I _hate_ Apparating."

'Yeah, well portkey and floo powder aren't much better.'

"Says you."

Severus looked at the boy's ashy skin and sick expression. "Alright?"

"Yes, sir." Cassian fell in step with the man. "Sir? Where are we?"

Cassian and Harry were both looking around and both were curious about the village.

"Hogsmede. It's a Magical community. You'll be able to visit when you're a third year."

They didn't talk as they made their way up to the castle. Or at least the man didn't talk, but Harry and Cassian talked to each other. Mainly about Hogwarts.

'What do you think Hogwarts will be like?' Cassian asked.

"Dunno. Sounds fun though from what grandma said."

'Mm, but her fun isn't what others would find fun, I think.'

Giving Cassian a look between a glare and a pout he muttered, "You gotta suck the fun outta everything?"

'Only returning the favor.'

Ignoring the tongue stuck out at him, Cassian paused near the entrance of the castle. He looked up the looming castle and Harry breathed out, "Wow."

Cassian only nodded. Hearing stories about Hogwarts and reading about it did not prepare you to actually being there looking at it. Seeing that Snape was still walking, they hurried to quickly catch up. The man didn't slow down until they stood in front of a stone gargoyle.

Snape scowled at the statue as if it were mocking him. Remembering the name of the Muggle sweet Dumbledore had chosen as the password he quickly said, "Pixie Stix."

The stairs began to climb and Severus gestured that the boy should go up. Severus on the other hand was going to return to his dungeons. His part was over now, let Dumbledore deal with the brat.

Licking his lips, Cassian took a breath, released it, then climbed the stairs behind Harry. In situations like these Harry always naturally took the lead and Cassian followed. Just as he was going to knock on the door, he was told to come in.

'How'd he know?' Cassian mouthed to Harry. Harry just shrugged in response and went to open the door. Sighing, Cassian followed. Setting his packages on the floor by his seat, Cassian removed his cap setting it down on the desk. Looking around he took his sunglasses off as well, hanging them from his collar. The lighting wasn't that bad, not irritating his eyes at all.

"Would you care for some tea or a lemon drop?"

"I'd like tea, thank you."

Smiling, Dumbledore handed a cup to the boy and leaned back sipping his own. Cassian wrapped his hands around the cup and slowly took a drink. He let it sit on his tongue as he identified it as Jasmine and Honeysuckle, then swallowed it. It was something Markale and grandmother had done. Have him identify the ingrediants in whatever he ate or drank.

Harry meandered around the office looking but not touching all the gizmos, doo-dads, and contraptions. Seeing a bird cage he went over and called over to Cassian, "Look, he's got a bird."

Harry canted his head to the side eyes widening when the bird's eyes followed his movements. "Cassian!"

'It's a phoenix,' Cassian said setting his tea cup down. Getting up he joined Harry by the bird. "Beautiful."

Dumbledore smiled at the breathless way the word came out and the undisguised awe on the boy's face. "what do you know about phoenixes?"

"They're reborn from their ashes and a powerful symbol in the Muggle world."

"Yes, they are as fascinated with phoenixes as we are. Phoenixes can carry immensly heavy loads, their tears have curative powers, and they make highly _faithful _pets."

"Can they see things most people don't?"

Dumbledore couldn't see the boy's expression since he moved to where his back was to the man. Cassian's voice was soft, and there was something in the boy's tone that he couldn't place.

Abruptly, he changed the subject. "Where do I take these tests?"

Dumbledore informed the boy that the written test he could take here in the office. The practicle tests would be performed here as well save for the potion's part which would take place in Snape's classroom, and the Herbology would be done in the greenhouse.

"There is also the matter of which House to place you in."

Cassian blinked, face unreadable. Dumbledore pointed to the school's Sorting Hat sitting on one of the shelves. The boy studied the hat as the wizard continued.

"The Sorting Hat can see inside your mind and character to figure out which House would suit you better. Have your father or grandmother ever told you about it?"

"No, sir. Markale went to Durmstrang. Grandmother...well...." Cassian shrugged.

"The four houses are named after the founders of Hogwarts." The man explained each house's founder, their animal, colors, and the characteristics each house was mainly known for. Cassian and Harry listened intently mulling the information over.

"It is customary to be Sorted at the start of term in your first year. Since this is an unusual circumstance, I'll let you choose. Which would you prefer? To be Sorted start of term or here in my office?"

"May I think about it? Give you my answer before I go back to the Jenkins'?"

"Of course."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Going over the boy's exam paper for Potions, Severus' brow creased. Most of the questions were of first and second year level. Those the boy had answered correctly. The rest of the questions were ones Severus had thrown in to see how much the boy knew.

Cassian's knowledge covered most if not all the first and second years. After that, his knowledge became erratic. From what Dumbledore told him, that was the case in all the subject matters. He was all over the place in the practicles as well. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration he did well in. Herbology was average. His worst subject was History of Magic.

"Professor Snape?"

"Have a seat, Ashwood."

They were in the first year dungeon, Severus had already placed all the ingrediants the boy would need on the table. The instructions for the Forgetfulness Potion was on the board as well.

The man watched from his desk as he made up his N.E.W.T. Sylabis. The boy read the directions carefully a few times then began to arrange his ingrediants. He set the flame at the proper temperature and set his cauldron on it. Cassian was very methodical and had a decent potion when Severus came to check.

Hands in his vest pockets, Cassian took his time walking back to the headmaster's office. Stopping at the base of a statue outside the Great Hall he stared. It was of a wizard holding what looked like Hogwarts in one hand. At his feet were a lion, snake, and badger. The animals of the founders. While he was looking for the eagle he knew had to be there somewhere, he asked Harry, "So, what do we do?"

Harry pondered for a moment. "I don't really want to stand in front of everybody."

"Neither do I. But people are bound to notice a new kid in a House that wasn't Sorted, right?"

"I suppose."

"So, I guess the question is, which way will be less ackward?"

"Cassian? Are you lost?"

Both boys' head snapped around to see Dumbledore watching Cassian over his half moon spectacles. Swallowing nervously, Cassian wondered how long he'd been standing there. How much of his and Harry's conversation did he speak aloud?

"No, sir."

"Have you made a decision, then?"

"Yes, sir. I'd rather wait if it's all the same."

Dumbledore nodded. Cassian followed the man back to his office. Once there, Cassian collected his packages and was taken back to the home. Cassian put all his school things in his footlocker and locked it with more that a Muggle lock.


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.** So, I've decided to put Hermione in Ravenclaw since I don't need her in Griffindore like J.K.R. did. I've also decided to put Dudley in Hufflepuff since I think that is the best House for him.

**Chapter Four**

Nervous and impatient, Cassian paced back and forth, Harry watching him over the pages of _A History of Magic_. He'd been looking through it, quizzing his brother. Sighing, he set the book down,knowing Cassian would continue to be edgy until he got a response back.

A few days ago they'd been sitting up in the tree in the backyard when an eagle owl had startled them. It had a letter to Cassian. It was from Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy heir had written to inform Cassian that he had told his parents he'd seen him in Flourish and Blotts. Mr. Malfoy with his connections and bribes to the Minister of Magic would soon know where Cassian was residing.

Not knowing what else to do or whom to write to, Cassian had written to Dumbledore. Harry and Cassian had feared that some people would seek retribution on Cassian because of Markale's deeds. That was why Harry decided it would be best to lie low among the Muggles.

Many things were going through Cassian's head and he didn't know how to calm himself. Stopping his pacing he asked, "Would you rather go back to the streets?"

"What?" Emerald eyes stared at him intently.

Shrugging, Cassian looked up at the ceiling avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry questioningly frowned at him. "Cass?"

"I don't know!" Cassian let out a breath not knowing how to communicate what or how he was feeling. "Sometimes, sometimes, I just wish we never went to the park that night."

The night that Cassian's nightmares started and they were found by Markale Ashwood. Sighing, Harry stared at him intently. "Do you want to leave?"

Cassian looked over to see Harry's eyes and face was serious. Knowing that if he said yes, Harry would follow him without hesitation. Looking away from his gaze, Cassian felt his insides squirming. Softly, "I don't know."

Cassian turned and quickly walked out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door. He began to run as far and fast as he could. When he couldn't breathe anymore, he slowed to a walk. Breathing heavily he stopped and held out his hand. It was shaking. He clenched it into a fist as the rage and fear he kept suppressed uncoiled. Not able to handle it, he yelled slamming his fist into the metal lamp post. Pain reverberated from his hand, Cassian smiled. He hit the post again, and again, repeatedly until his hand was bloody, fingers broken. All he could feel now was pain and Cassian welcomed it. Pain was better then what he'd been feeling. Pain he knew well and could deal with it.

Calm once more, he began to walk back toward the Jenkins' knowing Jake was probably awake by now. Harry would've done something to wake the older boy. Sure enough, the way to the roof was clear. The fourteen year old was lying on the tiles staring up at the sky. He didn't turn his head when Cassian dropped beside him.

Taking out a cigarette, Jake lit it then handed the half empty pack to him. Cassian shook his head, the older boy shrugged pocketing them.

"Where'd you get them?"

"Nicked them from Riley."

"He's going to thrash you."

"Probably." He was silent then sat up, still gazing at the stars. Voice serious he said, "Look, you've gotta stop baiting Ralph. He's dangerous."

Cassian arched a brow and the older boy sighed. Grinding the cigarette under the sole of his shoe, he looked his roommate in the eye. "I know you can be too when you're angry. With Ralph its different. Just- leave him alone."

"You're afraid of him."

"Of course I am! Any normal person would be. And you, you're as far from normal as you can get, my friend."

Cassian laughed since it was true. "Fine. I give you my word that I'll stop baiting him."

Nodding, Jake lay back down, the two not saying anything until Cassian began to drowse.

"Go to bed."

"Don't wanna."

"The dreams?"

Cassian had woken terrified and hadn't slept for two days straight before Jake realized what was going on.

Taking Cassian's silence as a confirmation, Jake reached over and handed a bottle of liquid to Cassian. The twelve year old took it, unscrewed the cap and sniffed. "Ugh!"

"Hey, I added honey and lemon this time. It shouldn't taste _as_ bad."

Making a face, Cassian pinched his nose and downed the contents in the water bottle. He shuddered and gagged when he was done. Jake snorted. "C'mon, before you fall off the roof."

Cassian followed the older boy to their room. Yawning, Cassian slipped under the covers of his bed. Blinking sleepily he thought Valerium was better than nothing. Although, he really wished it was a dreamless sleep potion instead.

"Cass."

"Sleepy," he mumbled.

"Cassian," Harry tried again.

Cassian's response was to turn on his side then let out a yelp of pain. Harry sighed. "I _tried_ to tell you."

Growling, he was going to get up but was finding it difficult. Flopping onto his back, Cassian was soon asleep. Harry shook his head. Jake came padding softly in with a first aide kit.

"Stupid git," Jake muttered shaking his own head. Opening the kit which he placed on Cassian's stomach he began to see to his hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Surreptitiously studying the twelve year old sitting beside him awaiting the decision of Madam Bones and the court about living arrangements, Dumbledore wondered how the boy was feeling and what his thoughts were. Cassian seemed to have regressed to when he was the boy after the death of his grandmother. Cassian gave off the feeling of apathy which was disheartening after he'd been doing so well.

"Cassian Ashwood."

"Yes, ma'am?" Even his voice was flat and emotionless.

"We've come to a decision. We have decided that it would be in your best interest to be placed in the care of your family."

Cassian's eye twitched slightly. Turning his head for the first time, he was the blond haired man sitting by the Minister of Magic and Professor Snape. Returning his gaze to Madam Bones he swallowed.

"Mr. Malfoy has agreed to become your guardian until you become of age. He will make sure that all your needs are being provided for. Do you have any objection to this arrangement?"

Everyone watched Cassian intently including Harry. Cassian cast a glance at Harry who was of no help then blinked before replying, "No, ma'am."

"Good. Court is dismissed."

The courtroom began to empty out but Lucius strode forward regarding the boy with a critical eye. The boy was dressed entirely in black from suede shoes to turtleneck sweater. Because of all the black it made his eyes stand out. His sunglasses were in a trouser pocket.

"Cassian," he greeted neutrally. He had not seen the boy in a few years and was not at all pleased with the changes. "Dumbledore."

"Lucius," Dumbledore nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Why not call me Uncle Lucius like you used to?"

"Yes, sir. Uncle Lucius."

Dumbledore gave Cassian a smile that did not reach his eyes. Lucius put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come along, Cassian."

As they walked to the floo network, Lucius began reciting rules he expected to be followed. Cassian nodded occasionally to let him know he was paying attention and parroting back what he'd been told when questioned if he was listening. Stepping into the fireplace they flooed to Ashwood Manor where Lucius gave the boy a half hour to pack what he wanted.

It only took him ten minutes. Seeing that Lucius was occupied with the house elves, Cassian went to his father's room and stood in the doorway. It looked exactly the same but _felt_ completely different. Stepping inside he looked to Harry who nodded and kept watch.

Striding to the corner of the room he pushed the cloak which had been laying atop the trunk off. Opening the trunk he just stared for a moment. Inside lay his father's Death Eater robes and mask. The fingers of his right hand, (his left was splinted) lightly traced down the skull like mask. It was still cold to the touch. Picking it up, he gazed at it recalling the very first time he saw it. It was one of his more vivid memmories, mainly from the way his father and grandmother reacted upon catching him with it. He could also never forget what he was told either.

It had been just after Cassian's eighth birthday. He had gone looking for his father but couldn't find him. Going to his father's room he'd knocked and entered but no one was there. He had turned to leave but spotted part of a cloak hanging out of a half open trunk. Being a tidy child and Harry's curiosity, he'd gone over to the trunk.

Removing the cloak to fold it neatly, something weighty fell to the floor. Bending down, Cassian picked it up and after looking at it, put it on. He didn't know why other than it was compelling him to. After all, after he got over the initial shock of the skull like features, he was drawn in by the intricate designs on it. He actually found it quite interesting.

Going over to the mirror he stared at his reflection. The only part of his face visible was his eyes, which stood out vividly. Somehow his golden-green eyes seemed more gold and he swallowed. An unusual feeling began to twist around inside of him, confusing him. He also felt comfortable which surprised him.

A movement at the door had his eyes snap to that section of mirror before turning to face his father. Markale had stopped stock still, eyes locked on Cassian, face ghost white. His grandmother was right behind his father who had paled. Unlike Markale however, she'd smiled then began to laugh. That caused his father to become angry and grabbing Cassian roughly tore the mask from him.

"Wouldn't his grandfather be so proud of him!" Cackled the woman. "The irony of it all!"

"Shut up, you old bat!" Markale growled and waved his wand at the door. It slammed shut and locked but they could still hear her laughing outside the door.

Composing himself, Markale sat on his bed and sat Cassian down beside him. He pulled up his sleeve and showed Cassian the Dark Mark. He explained about it, the Dark Lord, a boy named Harry Potter, and the lies that were spread of him vanquishing the Dark Lord.

Staring straight into Cassian's eyes, face completely serious, Markale told him, "The Dark Lord still lives, this mark is proof. He _will_ reappear and try to finish what he started. One day, you'll have to stand before him like I and many others. When that happens you'll have to make a decision. You'll have to choose which side you'll be on. If you choose to join him, or stand against him and fight for the Light."

"Cassian!" Harry's voice snapped him back to the present just before Lucius' shocked voice asked/demanded, "Where did you get that?"

Cassian turned his head blinking once, seeing Lucius standing in the doorway. The twelve year old had slipped the mask on feeling as he had when he was eight, forgetting for a moment all about everything else. He stared quietly at his new guardian who had paled just as Markale had. Lucius' eyes narrowed and a calculating look came into those silver-gray eyes.

"Was that your father's?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan on keeping it?"

"Yes."

"As a memento?"

Silence as Cassian stood, removed the mask, then stated, "I'm ready to go now."

The two didn't say anything else and neither mentioned the mask still clutched in Cassian's hand. Lucius was surprised at the weight of the boy's trunk. He had expected the boy to try and pack his entire bedroom into it. Instead, it felt like he'd hardly packed anything at all. This just reinforced that he did not know the boy as well as he used to.

When he'd heard about the death of Markale and his mother, Lucius had immediately went to Fudge to get custody of the boy. He'd been surprised and suspicious of Dumbledore's motive when he too petitioned for custody. Before it could be resolved, the boy had run off. Then a few days ago he'd heard from Fudge that the boy had been found by Severus and living with of all things, _Muggles_ under Dumbledore's protection. Of coarse, Lucius had put a stop to it and convinced Fudge and Madam Bones that a child deserved to be with his family.

Stepping through the fireplace and casting a cleansing charm, Mr. Malfoy showed Cassian his room. Left alone, Cassian and Harry took their time looking around the room. Nearly everything in the room looked old fashioned. The furniture would be antique to a Muggle's standard but was the norm for most rich Purebloods. The bed was a giant four poster with silk hangings and sheets. The writing desk was one used during the civil war era. The chair had a feather stuffed green cushion.

The fireplace was cold and empty but there was a full basket of chopped wood ready for use. Paintings of both Muggle and Wizarding type adorned the walls depicting landscapes he didn't know. The rugs were all thick and probably made a century ago. A claw footed wardrobe of dark walnut wood was set against one wall.

Going over to it he opened it not surprised to see that his things he'd left here since he was six was now placed inside. Cassian added what he'd retrieved from his home and it was still half empty. That was also including all his school things that he'd gotten as well.

A shuffling noise by the doorway let him know he was being observed. Turning he saw a boy his age but a few inches taller leaned against the door jamb. He looked like a younger more innocent Lucius Malfoy. The boy's face was softer and his eyes lacked the dangerousness of the elder Malfoy. The way he held himself also showed his lack of confidence, basically he was still the naive child he knew when he used to visit during the holidays.

Draco sauntered into the room gray eyes studying the other boy before him. He had been happy last year when his father and mother told him his cousin was coming to live with them. Draco hadn't many he could truly call friend; minions and associates he had plenty. True friends were few and he had considered Cassian among them.

The Malfoy heir imagined how great it would be to go to Hogwarts with his friend. He wanted to introduce him to Greg, Vince, and Daphne. He'd been waiting but then his father informed him and his mother that Cassian had disappeared.

Hearing that had caused him disappointment and worry recalling how Cassian had first been like when they met at just six years of age. Cassian had been odd but he also trusted Draco and followed his lead. Cassian had been a contradiction even then being both shy and confident at the same time.

Before Cassian had come over the first time, Narcissa had taken him aside telling him that Cassian had grown up isolated and alone. That Cassian might not have any idea of the wizarding world, the world in general, or people. So, he was to be kind to him and help him adjust. For his mother, Draco had agreed, then later because he truly became friends with him.

The Cassian in front of him bore no resemblance to the one he had known. Unable to meet the other boy's gaze, Draco turned to leave throwing over his shoulder, "Mother says dinner's ready."

Nodding, Cassian went to the adjoining bathroom to wash up. Harry was gazing around in awe. He commented, "It looks like old meets new, here."

Cassian said nothing as he headed down for dinner. Throughout the meal he ignored Draco eyeing him. When asked a question he kept his answers short, not volenteering anymore information than was nessasary. Draco's eyes narrowed and wondered how his cousin could've changed so much in two years. Cassian was now an unknown equation and Draco didn't like it.

As soon as it was polite to, Cassian asked to be excused and returned to his room. Sitting on the be he looked over to Harry who was spread out enjoying the large bed.

"Now what do we do? This will make it harder if we want to run away."

Harry nodded as he replied, "I don't know."

Cassian dressed for bed but didn't go to sleep. He never could fall asleep unless he exhausted physically or mentally. Which was fine with him since it kept the nightmares at bay.

Getting up, he went to the wardrobe and took out his father's Death Eater mask. His fingers traced over the cool surface and once again felt some unknown emotion. He didn't know how to describe it. Harry was no help since he didn't like the thing at all.

Climbing back in bed he slipped the mask under his pillow. Keeping one hand touching it, his eyes drifted shut as he yawned. For once, he was able to fall asleep without exhausting or drugging himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassian and Harry spent most of the remaining week re-familiarizing themselves with the Malfoy grounds. They tried to stay away from Draco which wasn't all that hard. Especially since Cassian knew Narcissa probably told Draco to leave him alone and give him his space. Cassian knew how much of a mother's boy Draco was which would explain why he decided not to go against her wishes until the day that Cassian and Harry had decided to climb onto the roof.

Sketch pad out, a portable drawing desk/storage box on his lap, Cassian was drawing the landscape from his vantage point. Until he got bored, then sat there lost in thought. He heard Draco before he saw him.

"Ever wonder what it'd be like to fly?" There was nothing in his voice or manner to indicate that it was anything but a serious question. A smile spread across his face seeing Draco's reaction.

Draco backed up when he was the look on Cassian's face. IT was times like these that Draco thought his cousin was mad.

"Thinking of jumping?" It was laced with sarcasm and boredom, but really, Draco was afraid of the answer. He paled and stared as the unanswered question's silence grew. That was definitely _not_ a good sign. Desperately looking around he saw an owl winging toward th manor. Squinting he saw what could be an envelope in the bird's talons.

"Wonder who that's from?" he murmured loud enough for Cassian to hear. Glancing over he saw that Cassian was now squinting at the bird as well.

"There's only one way to find out." With a devilish smile, Cassian stood and asked Harry, 'Ready?'

Harry nodded and standing, jumped from the roof. They heard Draco's shout and both Harry and Cassian had to concentrate to slow themselves down. When they landed it was into a roll then standing shading their eyes, they looked up to see Draco's extremely pale horror drawn face looking down at them. Laughing, they went inside.

Going to Lucius' study Cassian knocked on the open door. Lucius looked up with a frown. "Come in."

Cassian went and sat in one of the chairs. He watched the pale haired man wondering what the letter contained that the owl brought.

"Dumbledore wants to know how you're getting along here."

Cassian blinked.

"He asked that you send him a reply." Lucius gave him the letter and quickly scanning it realized something. It was subtle, but Cassian saw that what Dumbledore really wanted to know was if Cassian was safe and unharmed.

"May I borrow a quill?"

At Lucius' consent, Cassian composed his reply and handed both it an the quill back to the man. "I'll go get ready for dinner."

Cassian stood and left knowing without looking back that Lucius was reading his note. Cassian had simply wrote back, 'I'm fine. The Malfoys are treating me well. It's like when I used to come over and ply with Draco during the holidays when I was younger.'

On the way to their room Cassian snickered. "I can't wait to see Draco's face at dinner."

At the dinner table, Draco was glaring at Cassian inbetween looks of awe. It was probably because he didn't know Cassian would never have survived that fall if it hadn't been for Harry. Oh, well, it would be his and Harry's secret. Let Draco think he could do stuff like that on his own. It might give Draco pause if the blond ever thought to try and harm him in any way.

Draco left the table when he did and as they walked he informed Cassian, "I should have left your desk on the roof after what you pulled."

"So what'd you do with it?"

"Dobby took it to your room." Stopping Cassian in the corridor he asked, "How'd you do it? How are you still alive?"

Cassian smiled. "Magic."

Leaving Draco fuming, Cassian went to his room and lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He stayed awake long after Harry fell asleep. Cassian turned his face to watch his brother's peacefully sleeping face. Draco's question bothered him more than he knew. The answer he gave _was_ true. He was alive because of magic. Magic and Harry. If it hadn't been for Harry, he'd have been dead a long time ago.

**A.N. ** So, some of you might have noticed that I decided to use the Death Eater masks from the OoTP movie. I like those masks better than the ones described in the books. I'll probably continue to do that depending on what it is. Either I'll take something from the movie or by the book, or just my own thing.

Anyways, if you don't have an account and want to vote just send it via the review button. I only got 4 votes : (


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N. **- Thanks to Koinaka for her review! And to answer your question, you'll have to wait and see. If I told you that would give the plot away. So please be patient. I _will_ get to that.

So, to everyone else this is your last chance to vote for which house Cassian will go into. Thank you for the five people who did vote! Four for Slytherin and one for Ravenclaw!

**Chapter Five**

Cassian got up earlier than he usually did. Today was the day that he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express. Cassian wasn't excited or nervous about the prospect of attending a school, he had always been curious about it. It was more like he was deciding not to fight against the inevitable. Going to Hogwarts was something he _had_ to do. Harry on the other hand, was ecstatic to finally be going to school with other children and just plain going to school period.

Entering the dining room Cassian saw Draco was up early as well. Well, _earlier. _The Malfoys always got up early in the morning. Usually though Draco was the last to arrive for breakfast, not the first. Cassian wondered if he was excited to be going back to school.

Draco who'd been biting into a biscuit loaded heavily with marmalade nearly choked as he looked up. "You're not honestly going to wear that?"

Pausing in pulling out his chair at the question, Cassian raised a brow then continued to sit. "Yes."

"Father and mother won't be pleased."

Shrugging, he stated, "I don't care."

The boys ate in silence until the Draco's parents entered. Narcissa eyed Cassian's clothes with distaste and resignation while Lucius eyed him coldly. Cassian had dressed in clothes he'd managed to hide from Lucius' purge of his wardrobe. Wearing a long sleeved yellow shirt with black piping down the arms, a tie-dyed shirt atop, and tie-dyed bleached jeans.

"I'm not changing," Cassian stated before they could voice their objections with his clothes. "If you want, I'll stay far enough behind that no one will know I'm with you."

Draco stared not believing Cassian could continue to calmly eat after speaking like that. Glancing over at his father he saw that flash of anger in his eyes and the look that was usually directed at him.

"You are a Malfoy, if not by name then by blood." Lucius' voice was as cold as the hard look on his face. "You are living under my roof and as such I expect you to act like a Malfoy in dress in manner. You _will_ go and change into appropriate attire befitting a Malfoy."

Cassian set his fork down and with his eyes and demeanor reflecting Lucius' he met the man's gaze. He could feel his anger simmering. Because of Markale, the Malfoy's and everyone else he'd met believed his natural hair color was golden-brown. Since living at the Jenkins' Cassian had let his hair return to it's original black. Thinking that he had dyed it, Lucius had him immediately change it back. Rather then arguing, after all it was only hair, he and Harry hat to recall what potions and spell Markale had used to turn his hair that particular shade the Malfoy's were used to.

"Cass, maybe-"

"No." It was directed at both Harry and Lucius.

Draco's eyes widened and went to his father who drew his wand, pointed it threateningly at the still seated Cassian. Cassian didn't bat an eyelash not intimidated in the slightest. He'd been at wandpoint many a time in his short life. He wasn't scared. He knew that if Lucius did use his wand on him it wouldn't be to inflict lasting damage. Besides, Dumbledore was already suspicious of Lucius' motive's for taking Cassian in. So, if Cassian arrived hurt or didn't arrive at all, the man's suspicions would be proven accurate.

"Either change voluntarily or I will _make _you change."

"Cassian," Harry tried to calm him down and make him think. "Just do as he says. You can always change on the train."

When it looked like he wasn't going to listen, Harry tried once more. "He'll use the _Imperius Curse_ on us. It won't work, then where will we be?"

Cassian understood what Harry was getting at. No one knew Markale used to put them under the Imperius Curse until Cassian could throw it off. It was a secret best kept hidden until he needed to use it.

"Fine," he replied speaking to both parties once again. Standing he couldn't help but notice the other two Malfoys' exhale in relief.

When Cassian met the Malfoys in the foyer he was 'properly attired' in slacks, turtleneck shirt, and a sweater vest. Lucius and Narcissa nodded in satisfaction while Cassian tried to keep the scowl off his face. He kept silent the entire way to the station. He was sure that the Malfoys took his silence as sullen sulking but that wasn't it at all. Cassian motto was, 'Don't get mad, get even!' He was trying to think up what he could do to get back at them for making him change his clothes.

At the platform, Cassian left Draco to say his goodbye's to his parents. Going in search of an empty compartment, he sighed. Not able to find an empty one he settled on one that had a lone occupant who kept a tight hold on a toad. Cassian was just happy to be rid of Draco for a few minutes. The blond had been annoying him as he was trying to figure out if Cassian would disrupt his rule of the Slytherins.

None of the Malfoys doubted that Cassian would be placed anywhere other then Slytherin. All Malfoys were Slytherins and Lucretia Ashwood, Cassian's grandmother, had been a Malfoy before marrying Kale Ashwood, and had been a Slytherin while attending Hogwarts. Not to mention both Kale Ashwood and his son Markale had both been students of Durmstrang Institute.

Cassian saw surprise on the boy with the toad's face. His eyes widened slightly in recognition. Puzzled, Cassian tried to think of where he might've seen him before, but couldn't. Turning to Harry he was that his face showed recognition as well.

'Harry?'

"I've seen him before."

'Where?'

"I don't know. St. Mungo's maybe? He was with a really scary old lady."

Looking over at the boy, Cassian asked, "Okay if I sit here?"

Neville nodded and hoped that he wasn't remembered. He didn't want to explain why he was at St. Mungo's. For something to say he blurted, "So, you're joining us at Hogwarts this year?"

"Obviously," was the dry reply.

"Do you know what House you'll be in?"

"No. Maybe I'll ask the hat to place me in Ravenclaw. I like to read."

Cassian read just about anything he could get his hands on. Knowledge was power after all. The more he read the more he learned. The more he learned the more he understood. The more he understood the better he could use that knowledge. It would also help him achieve his most important if not only goal in life; to become strong. To become stronger than anyone or anything that could hurt him.

He could still hear Markale summing up how Cassian had always felt. He had been eight years old and receiving his wand. "Listen, carefully. In this world, _power_ is everything. The strong make the rules and the weak have to obey them. _Never_ let yourself become dependent on _anyone_. They'll only let you down. The only person you can ultimately rely on is _yourself_."

Silently to Harry, Cassian suggested, 'Or maybe Hufflepuff. That'll _really_ annoy Lucius, wouldn't it?'

"Imagine what he'd do if we were put in Gryffindore."

Cassian kept himself from laughing. 'Toss us back to the Jenkins' I expect.' Aloud to Neville he asked, "What House are you in?"

"Gryffindore. Don't you have an animal?"

"No. Why do you have a toad?"

Neville explained how Trevor was a gift for getting into Hogwarts. Listening, Cassian frowned not liking Neville's family at all. He was about to say so too when their compoartment door opened and two boys entered. Cassian recognized them from Flourish and Blotts. One who Harry said he thought they knew, and the other one was the red head that Draco liked to prevoke.

"Hey, Nev. Who're you?"

"Nice, Ron. Very subtle."

"What?"

Shaking his head at his friend's cluelessness, Dudley nodded to the boy sitting across from Neville. "Hi, I'm Dudley. The rude one's Ron."

"Cassian."

"So do you two know each other?"

"To know someone you'd have to know them longer than five minutes."

While Dudley was talking with Cassian, Neville asked Ron, "Where's Hermoine?"

"With Padma, Lisa, and Mandy." (1)

The witch who sold sweets off her trolley distracted the boys. While the others got things from the trolley, Cassian stared out the window prosessing what he'd learned so far about the three boys. Ron was also a Gryffindore like all his family which seemed to depress the red head. Dudley was in Hufflepuff and a Muggleborn.

When the three sat back down again, Ron eyed him with a funny look. The witch asked if he wanted anything. Cassian shook his head. "I don't like sweets."

"How can you _not_ like sweets?" Ron asked incrediously.

Cassian shrugged. "I just don't."

"Do you collect Chocolate Frog cards?"

"No." No need to tell them he used to. Draco got him interested in the cards shortly after they were introduced to each other.

"What about Quidditch? Do you play Quidditch?" Ron asked trying to find _anything _that they could have in common to talk about.

"No."

"You at least have a team, right?" he asked hopefully.

"No." By now Ron was looking at him as if he'd grown another head. Thinking of something, Cassian asked, "Have you ever heard of William Shakespear?"

"The playwrite?" Dudley asked curiously around a mouthful of licorice wand.

"Did you know that he was a wizard?"

"What? No way!" Dudley wasn't sure whether or not to believe it. Neville had a frown on his face looking as if he was trying really hard to remember something while Ron looked clueless. "Who?"

"William Shakespear," Dudley informed his friend wishing Hermione was there. She would know if it were true or not. She was like a walking Encyclapedia Britanica. "He's famous for his plays that are mostly trageties."

"Apparently he was an infamous Muggleborn wizard who basically founded the W.A.D.A." (2)

"How do you know that?" The boys were interested now.

"Look at his plays. The knowledge is all there. The three witches from _Macbeth_, the sprite in _The Tempest_, the Draught of Living Death in _Romeo and Juliet_. Not to mention his play _A Midsummer's Night Dream_which is riddled with mentions of our world."

That spawned a more interesting conversation and debate. Much more enjoyable than talking about Quidditch. Harry pouted since he _liked _Quidditch and not reading. He used to enjoy when Cassian and Draco argured who was better; the Holy Head Harpies or the Foulmouth Falcons, which always resulted in Narcissa telling them both to stuff it because the Pride of Portree was the best.

Before they knew it, they were at the station. The kids piled out of the compartments and off the train. The first years headed to where the giant who badmouthed the name of Malfoy was waiting for them. The rest of the students headed for the carriages being drawn by black winged skeletal horses.

Cassian froze seeing them and Dudley following his gaze understood. It had freeked him out too the first time he'd seen one and everyone else looking at him like he was crazy. The Thestrals did take awhile to get used to.

"Neville and I can see the Thestrals too. The others, they think the carriges pull themselves."

"Thestrals?"

Dudley nodded. "I saw them flying above the forest last year. I asked Professor Kettleburn and he told me about them. Only people who have seen death can see Thestrals."

Turning to Dudley he saw the boy's grim sad look. "Who did you see die?"

He didn't realize that that was probably a personal question that the boy didn't want to answer, until after he'd asked.

"My dad. We were in a car accident."

Licking his lips, Cassian stared up at the sky deciding that the boy neede compensation for confiding in him. Softly, his voice cracking slightly, "I watched my father and grandmother die."

Giving him a sympathetic look, Dudley led him to a carriage occupied by a third year Ravenclaw boy and a fourth year Slytherin girl. The short ride to the castle was a silent one. Then while everyone else headed for the Great Hall, a witch named Professor McGonagall led Cassian to where he could slip behind the first years without much notice.

Swallowing, he exhaled and Harry gave him a nervous smile. They followed the first years into the Great Hall and Cassian felt himself wanting to run from all the stares of the older students. For once he was glad he didn't have a growth spurt like the other kids his age. His shorter height helped him blend in with the first years.

They halted in front of the Head Table where the stool sat with the Sorting Hat atop it. Knowing he'd probably be last, Cassian devised a game he and Harry could play to pass the time until it was their turn. They would take turns and guess which type of animal the student had or if they didn't have one.

0o0o0o0o0

Dumbledore watched the first years enter, his eyes seeking out Cassian. The boy walked behind everyone else. It took him a moment to spot the boy since Cassian had changed his hair once again. Dumbledore had meant to ask the boy about that but it had slipped his mind. Keeping his eye on the child, he caught him wiping his hands on his robes. Perhaps the boy was nervous after all?

After the Sorting Hat sung it's song, Dumbledore stood and addressed everyone. "We have a new student joining the Second Years this term. Due to unfortunate circumstances he was not able to attend last year."

As McGonagall stepped forward, Dumbledore sat back down feeling the boy's angry gaze on him. Sitting back, steepling his fingers, Dumbledore watched as the boy's name was called.

"Ashwood, Cassian."

The Great Hall erupted into noise. There was boos, hisses, and angry negative comments and insults shouted from all four tables. The boy didn't so much as blink as he strode with confidence to the stool and placed the hat on his head. In the brief minuted it of silence while the hat decided to put him, Dumbledore looked over at whom he knew would be the boy's head of house. It wasn't that hard after speaking whi the boy and observing him where he'd go.

**A.N.**- Sorry the chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be Cassian's sorting and MUCH longer.

For those of you who don't know

(1)- Padme Patil, Lisa Turpin, & Mandy Brocklehurst are Ravenclaws

(2)- Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. It's in J.K.R.'s _Tales of Beedle the Bard_


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.- **Sorry it's been so long but crap in my life that is going on at the moment is a lot more important than updating my stories. But on a happier note, I got a new computer! Now I won't have to worry about all my work getting lost in a black hole never to be recalled. The one I had before was as old as dirt and twice as dusty.

I also want to thank the 1 person who went against everyone else and voted for Ravenclaw. Now on with the story!

**Chapter Six**

_The Great Hall erupted in noise. There were boos, hisses, and angry, negative comments and insults shouted from all four tables. The boy didn't so much as blink as he strode with confidence to the stool and placed the hat on his head. In the brief minute of silence while the hat decided where to place him, Dumbledore looked over at whom would be the boy's head of house. It wasn't that hard after speaking with the boy and observing him, where he'd go._

Having already vowed not to lose another child to neglect and indifference, Dumbledore was going to make sure that Cassian didn't end up like the hate filled Voldemort. The signs were already visible that the boy could head down that path. Yet from what he'd heard and seen at the Jenkins', Cassian might have a chance at an untainted future. All he had to do was make sure the boy came to trust and confide in his head of house. To break down the walls the boy had built and surrounded himself with.

"SLYTHERIN."

Ignoring the glares, and angry calls, Cassian walked to the far right table. Sitting at the end of the table, room was quickly made for him. No one wanted to sit next to him. The first years seeing how the elder Slytherins acted, emulated their behavior, making sure not to sit by Cassian either.

After the feast the Prefects led the first years to their house dormitories. Cassian hadn't really eaten much and wasn't all that hungry, so he followed behind the first years. They were told their password which was '_pureblood'_ causing Cassian to roll his eyes. Looking around the Common Room he decided he liked it. The Prefect showed them where their dormitories were and explained that since they were in Slytherin House, the other three houses looked down on them. Because of this, they were not to bring any more shame or disreputable shame upon the already unfairly smeared name of Slytherin House. If they had a quarrel with someone in their own house, it was to be settled amongst themselves in the Slytherin Dormitory. Outside of the Slytherin dormitory, they were to appear united.

'Guess it's a good thing I don't dislike green or silver,' Cassian commented to Harry and tuning out the Prefect's speech. Though Cassian was sure he'd be mighty sick of those two colors after six years of it.

Going to the Second Years boys dorm, Cassian spotted his footlocker by a bed, and went and sat down on the bed. "This'll definitely be interesting."

He looked up and over as the door opened and five boys entered. Draco was in the lead followed by two larger boys that had to be Crabbe and Goyle. Draco had told him about them when they were younger. A tall thin boy had the bed to the left of Cassian. He flopped on the bed pulling out a comic book. Draco who had the bed on the other side of the boy snorted.

"Why do you read that rubbish, Theo?"

"Just because you don't like something, Draco, doesn't make it rubbish."

Cassian filed the information away that this boy wasn't afraid of Draco, nor appeared to be one of his sycophants. While the other boys got ready for bed, Cassian pondered. He and Harry had seen the pearly ghosts that inhabited Hogwarts while at the feast. They wondered if it would be a good idea or not to talk to them about Harry.

When Cassian and Harry learned about the-boy-who-lived from Markale and that the boy's name was Harry Potter, the two boys had stared at each other in wonder. Both had wondered before if Harry was a ghost, but then how was able to grow like Cassian did? They had many questions but no way to answer them, so they decided to ignore the questions and accept what was.

Now though, they'd seen what a ghost looked like and neither believed that's what Harry was. For starters, Harry looked solid and just as tangible as the boys he now shared a room with. Harry looked like a normal skinny boy with black hair and brilliant green eyes.

Sighing when Harry poked him, giving him the 'stop brooding' look, Cassian stood and readied for bed. While the other boys all wore expensive pajamas, Cassian wore sweat pants and a West Ham United sweatshirt. Climbing into bed he pulled the curtains and placed the Death Eater's mask under his pillow.

Cassian woke long before the others and since it was too early to go to breakfast, he slipped quietly out of bed and crouched by his nightstand. Pointing his wand at the cabinet drawer he unlocked it and took out his leather bound journal. Climbing back into bed he wrote in it until his dorm mates began to stir.

"Praetextum(1)," he whispered quickly shutting the book and replacing it in the drawer along with the mask. "Obsero(2)."

Standing, he took his things to the showers. Ignoring the others goofing off, he quickly did his business, dressed, and made sure to secure his wand in his holster. Grabbing his bag he headed for the Great Hall. Like last night there was a void where he sat.

Their Head of House distributed their schedules then the morning mail came. Not expecting any mail, he was surprised when a letter was dropped on his eggs by a familiar eagle owl. Wiping egg off the envelope he looked a the handwriting and sighed wondering, 'What now?'

It was from Lucius. Opening it he read the letter then crumpled it into a ball and left it on his barely touched breakfast. All the man had written was he expected Cassian to live up to Malfoy standards by receiving good marks in his classes. He was told to behave and keep his head down. That he knew Cassian would uphold the Slytherin House name.

Finished with eating, he got up and went to his first class which was Charms. He didn't care if he was early. He sat in the hall and pulled out his _Magical Theory _book not really reading it as he absently gazed at the pages. He'd already read and memorized the book. Instead, he thinking about _why_ the Malfoy patriarch had written him that warning. Cassian knew it for what it was.

Neville sat at the Gryffindore table in an uncomfortable silence. After the Sorting last night he'd been shocked a the response to Cassian's name from the older students. Ron looked betrayed when Cassian was Sorted into Slytherin. One of the first year Gryffindore's asked an older student why they even the Slytherin's had booed him when his name was called. The boy informed her of the travesties Markale Ashwood had committed. Then he'd commented that Cassian was probably the same, why else was he Sorted into Slytherin?

That seemed to convince Ron who already disliked Slytherins general. Neville wasn't so sure. He'd talked to Cassian on the train and he didn't seem that bad. Neville also knew the horrors Cassian had seen that placed him in St. Mungo's. Neville's gran had told him.

Looking over at the Slytherin table he was that there was plenty of room by Cassian but no one wanted to sit next to or near him. He didn't look like he minded but that had to be hard. To be ostracized by your own house.

Glancing over at the Hufflepuff table Neville saw that like him, Dudley seemed troubled. Since their first class was double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Neville knew he and Dudley could talk there. Sure enough, Dudley looked his way, pointed at his schedule and mouthed 'talk'. Neville nodded.

They got up and headed for the greenhouse. Ron joined them frowning. "I can't believe I talked to him," Ron muttered.

"Just because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean he's bad," Neville spoke up surprising both boys.

"Oh, yeah?" Ron replied after getting over his shock. "Name me one wizard who was ever in Slytherin that was a good person. Just look at his dad! He can't be much different."

"Just because we only hear about the rotters of Slytherin doesn't make them _all_ bad," Dudley tried to convince Ron.

The red head shook his head in denial. "Yeah, well. Percy told me that Cassian's dad was Lucius Malfloy's cousin. That makes him a Malfoy and _all _Malfoys are rotten. Even Hagrid said so!"

"Did you ever think they all turned out rotten was because that was how they were treated?"

The two Gryffindore's looked at Dudley who'd voiced the softly spoken question. He met their gazes. "If you're treated like garbage long enough, don't you start to think that maybe you are and deserve to be treated that way?"

They didn't get a chance to respond as Dudley's fellow Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley joined them. The four worked together during class to re-pot Mandrakes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Charms wasn't bad, but Cassian was still bored as he had already mastered the basics. After class, Cassian waited until the other students were gone before he approached the tiny wizard. Licking his lips, Cassian let out a breath. "Professor, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, what is it Mr. Ashwood?"

"Could you possibly tell me what a Fidelius Charm is?"

Flitwick seemed shocked by the question. "Where did you hear about that?"

"I read it somewhere." Which was true, it just wasn't from a book. "But it didn't go into details. It also mentioned something about a Secret-Keeper."

By now the Charms professor's eyes had widened a lot. He did however answer the boy's question seeing no harm in it. "The Fidelius Charm is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find-unless of course the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it."

The Ravenclaws started filing in for class so Cassian thanked the professor and quickly left. As he made his way through the crowded corridors he was careful not to touch anyone or let them touch him. He still wasn't used to being around so many people for so long. He didn't like it.

History of Magic would have been interesting if it weren't taught by a ghost who talked in a monotonous voice while lecturing. Cassian found it very difficult not to get sleepy and put his head down on the desk and nap like Crabbe and Goyle were. The other three boys' eyes were glazed over and not paying attention. Looking over at the girls he saw they weren't faring much better.

Harry poked Cassian with his quill to get his attention and grinned when Cassian glared at him. 'What?'

"We have free period next."

'So?'

"Have you made up your mind?"

Cassian gave him a half irritated, half questioning look. Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. "About asking one of the ghosts about me."

'Oh.' Cassian had thought about it but couldn't really come to a decision. Did he risk asking one of the ghost or not? Looking at Professor Binns, Cassian smirked. The history teacher would the perfect ghost to ask.

Harry poked Cassian again and this time Cassian couldn't help but flare and irritably snap, "What?"

Harry grinned while one of the Slytherin girls who'd been watching his odd behavior quickly replied, "Nothing." and faced forward again. Confused, he looked to Harry who was silently laughing at him. Cassian's eyes narrowed before he turned and glared at his bo9ok that was open on his desk.

Glad when the class was finally over, Cassian made a beeline for the door. Harry pouted. "I thought you were going to talk to Binns!"

'I am. Just not now.'

"Mean!" Harry huffed.

Going to the library he looked around but couldn't find any empty tables. He had no doubt that if he sat down at one of the occupied tables, it would become empty. But Cassian didn't want to deal with the older students. Sighing, he sat down at a table where a Second Year Ravenclaw girl sat. It took him a minute to recognize her as the girl from Diagon Alley. She glanced up at him once then went back to her book.

After angrily crossing out a sentence he'd written for the fourth time, Hermione looked up form her book at his frustrated sigh. Timidly she asked, "Would you like some help?"

Hermione didn't know what to make of the boy across from her. She'd heard about his father of course from the older students. She'd also seen how he was treated by not only the other houses, but by the Slytherins as well. She half expected him to sneer at her offer like a Slytherin. Instead, his strange golden-green eyes blinked in confusion as he looked at her in consideration. Surprising her he nodded.

"I have trouble focusing in Professor Binns class," he admitted.

"A lot of people have that problem. How far did you get?"

Cassian showed her his homework paper which had only four inches of writing, if you didn't include his crossed out sentences. "Not very. Binns is worse than a sleeping potion."

The girl helped him go over and correct it. Rolling up his paper and putting it away he looked at her speculatively. "When do you have Professor Binns?"

"Mondays and Wednesdays."

"I have him Tuesdays and Thursdays. Since we have Friday afternoon off, do you want to meet here and go over our homework?"

Hermione nodded wide eyed and could help but wonder if it was a Slytherin trick. She'd heard the rumors about him. That he was Draco's cousin. And she didn't like Draco since he was always picking on her two Gryffindore friends, Ron and Neville. Neville was easy to understand since he was like a walking disaster. And Ron, well, he reacted well to Draco's bait easily.

After lunch was double Herbology and Cassian was stuck with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle when the professor split them up into groups of four. At least it wasn't all bad since one of the fat Madrakes bit Draco's finger. Cassian grinned at him while Draco glared and angrily shoved it into a pot.

Going back to the castle he stopped when Draco put a hand on his arm. Cassian raised a brow. Draco was frowning and told his minions to go ahead. Like the good obedient mindless minions that they were they left the two alone. When they were out of range, the blond crossed his arms. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Well, I'd say the Mandrake didn't like you."

Draco scowled. "I meant last year!"

"I know what you meant."

"Then what? We were friends weren't we?"

Cassian sighed knowing why the blond used the past tense. Draco wasn't sure what their relationship was like anymore and he didn't like that. Cassian glanced at the blond then looked away. "We were."

"What happened?"

"Life." Cassian ignoring the hurt he saw in Draco's expression, turned his back to him and continued to walking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning was Transfiguration. When the bell rang Cassian made sure to return his buttons into the beetles they'd been at the beginning of class. He was unaware of McGonagall watching him. He hurried to the dungeons for double Potions with the Gryffindores. He sat beside Neville. Since it didn't seem like anyone else would willingly partner with the boy.

Neville gave a surprised start to see who sat beside him then gave a small shy smile. Cassian nodded then focused on what Snape was saying. The two boys received stares throughout the entire period. Cassian ignored the stares but they got to Neville and the boy was more nervous and clumsy than he usually was. Cassian found out why no wanted to partner with Neville as the Gryffindore, in his nervous clumsy haste, caused their potion to explode.

Reacting on instinct, Cassian's eyes widened and he flung u p his arms to shield himself. Harry also acting on instinct, threw up a shield around Cassian. The potion rained down around Cassian leaving him untouched. While Snape went around to administer to the students splashed, Neville was apologizing profusely, and the other students were staring at Cassian.

Licking his lips, Cassian assured Neville he was alright. Luckily it was the end of the period so Cassian was able to hightail it out of class. He skipped out on lunch and went outside instead. He meandered around the grounds. Going down near the pumpkin patch he saw the giant Hagrid. The man was tending to the pumpkins. Sitting down on the grass, Cassian took out his sketch pad and began to draw. While Cassian looked up briefly, Hagrid had looked over at him. Looking back down he began to put the filler lines in. When he looked up again the giant was a few feet away.

"Hullo, there Cassian. Wotcha drawin'?"

Wordlessly he turned the pad around and held it up. Standing, Cassian picked up his bag and waited.

"Thas' pretty good!"

Cassian shrugged and taking the pad rifled through it until he found the one he wanted. Tearing it carefully out he said, "I've got to get to DADA. Here." He handed the man the sketch. "I think it's you. Bye."

Hagrid looked down at the drawing and gaped. It was him on Sirius Black's flying motor bike. The night he dropped little Harry Potter off at his aunt and uncle's house in Little Winging. A tear rolled down Hagrid's cheek as he hoarsely whispered, "'Arry?"

What a liar!" Draco said after Defense Against the Dark Arts. Cassian yawned and scratched one eyebrow. He spent the class period either sketching or sleeping. He was looking forward to tonight. They had Astronomy and Jake had already taught him some of the constellations and the stories behind them. Markale had made sure Cassian could use the stars as a compass to guide himself.

At dinner Cassian felt eyes on him. 'Harry?'

Harry looked around and saw that the teachers were the ones that were staring. "Um...... McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Dumbledore are looking over here."

'Why?'

Harry shrugged. Dumbledore keeping an eye on them wasn't really all that unusual. The others however... that was new. The only thing he could think of was the incident in Potions. They hadn't done anything odd in Transfiguration or Charms. Unless...

"Cass, is the Fidelius Charm something we're not supposed to know?"

'Probably.'

Okay, that explained Flitwick, but not the others. Frowning, Harry tried to think what they could've done to get the teachers attention.

'Let's get out of here. I'm not very hungry anyway.'

Cassian left the table and noticed and heard the stares and whispers of the students. Word had already spread about his nonverbal wandless shielding charm. At least he didn't have to deal with any of the other houses until tomorrow afternoon. Except once again it had to be Gryffindore again since it was Potions.

At the Head Table the five adults watched the boy leave the Hall after barely eating anything. Dumbledore frowned at this. He'd noticed that the child didn't eat much when he _did_ eat anything at all. He'd have to talk to the boy himself, or have Madam Pomfrey.

Yesterday Flitwick had come to him informing him of the boy's question regarding the Fidelius Charm. Then earlier today Snape added the information about the child producing a nonverbal and wandless Shielding Charm. Then before dinner, Hagrid had shown him the drawing and was convinced Cassian was Harry Potter.

Those thoughts had crossed Dumbledore's mind as well. When he first began to have such thoughts he'd sent a letter to Arabella asking her if she'd ever seen young Harry's eyes. The reply was in the negative. The boy always had sunglasses on. And when he didn't, he was too far away to see the color of his eyes.

When Hagrid collected Harry from the ruins of his parents' house, he'd been crying and the half giant was too busy trying to soothe him, to see his eyes. And he'd been asleep when placed upon the Dursley's stoop.

Dumbledore had been shocked when he'd first seen Cassian with dark hair. He'd known the boy looked familiar. If one looked you could see Lily Evans in the boy. Yet the boy didn't bear the scar, but there were ways to cover it both magical and muggle.

When he'd gotten the report from Arabella that the Dursleys were in a horrible car wreck, he'd been devastated and worried. Going down to the hospital he learned that Mr. Dursley died and had hardly felt any pain. A bystander had pulled both Mrs. Dursley and Dudley out of the car before it exploded. Dumbledore was grief stricken to be told that there hadn't been any other survivors except for a couple from another car in the pile up.

When he saw Cassian for the first time, Dumbledore wondered if his old mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Thought it had to be wishful thinking, comparing the Ashwood boy with Harry. To be sure he wasn't going senile, he went and checked at the hospital for a birth certificate for Ashwood. He didn't find one in the wizarding hospital but he did find one at a muggle hospital in London. A baby boy had been born to a Mr. Markale Ashwood and Tabitha Varrus on August 1, 1980.

If somehow the boy _was _Harry, Dumbledore did not think Lucius Malfoy would be the best guardian for him. That was why the Ministry of Magic delayed deciding where to place the boy when Lucretia Ashwood died. There was also the fact that they and Dumbledore especially, wanted the boy to go through a psych evaluation to determine his mental state. The boy had seen his father killed in front of him at the hands of Aurors then a few short months later saw his grandmother die.

Dumbledore still wasn't sure what toll those events had taken on the boy mentally or emotionally. From what he'd seen he still felt hope. He was also curious about the boy's interest in the Fidelius Charm. He would definitely be speaking with the boy again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neville was surprised that after what happened last time that Cassian would once again sit with him during Potions. The Slytherin gave him a smile before focusing on Snape. At least withCassian there as his partner Snape only sneered when he came by. While they were bottling their potion for Snape, Cassian whispered, "Can we talk?"

Neville nodded curious. The two turned in their potion, collected their bags, and began the walk to the Great Hall for dinner. Once again they received odd looks form passing students.

Frowning, Cassian saw an empty classroom, pulled Neville inside, and shut the door. Turning to the Gryffindore he crossed his arms stating matter-of-factly, "I don't like your grandmother."

Before Neville could say anything though Cassian held up his hand and continued. "Its mostly her fault your memory is atrocious, your clumsiness rivals that of a drunk, and you have a poor self image."

Neville could feel hot tears welling up, burning behind his eyes, chest constricting tightly, and hands clenching.

Harry glared at Cassian. "Oh, yeah. _That _was putting it nicely."

Cassian frowned and irritably ran a hand through his hair a couple times. Letting out a growl he muttered, "That didn't come out the way I meant. I"m not good at this sort of thing!"

Staring at Neville he tried to tell him what he meant to say. "Look, I just meant, on the train you remember you told me about your family? Mostly you talked about your gran. How she was always comparing you to your parents. But the thing is, you'll never measure up to them. You can't. They're them and you're you. You can never use someone else to measure your own growth. Its counter-productive."

"Because your gran is always criticizing you and comparing you, you're always stressed out and worried which is why your memory sucks. Your clumsiness stems from that as well as I noticed in Potions that you're always in a rush. You hurry in nervousness and self-consciousness trying not to screw up which _makes_ you clumsy. You need to take your time and be sure of yourself."

Cassian sighed and looked to see if Neville understood what he was trying to get at. At least Neville wasn't crying or ready to fight with him.

"Why don't you meet me in the library tomorrow afternoon? We can go over things to help your memory? That is if you want my help?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Neville nodded. For now he though, he just wanted to be away from the Slytherin. As if he understood, Cassian nodded and left the classroom. The Gryffindore slowly made his way to the Great Hall thinking over what had been said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Friday afternoon, Neville went to the library and seeing Hermione, smiled and sat down. "Hi, Neville."

"Hi."

Hermione gave him a curious look. "You don't usually come to the library."

Neville gave her a small smile. It was true. Since he could never remember anything he read, he preferred to read in the Gryffindore Common Room or in his dormitory. That way he wouldn't be questioned or teased for reading the same page for so long.

"Good, your both here."

Hermione and Neville looked up as Cassian slid his books onto the table and sat down. Cassian told Neville about his and Hermione's deal then explained to Hermione that Neville would be joining them. Neville gave him a surprised look while Hermione nodded a thoughtful look on her face.

"If we're to have a study group, do you mind if one of my friends joins?"

"Who is it?"

"Dudley Dursley. He's a Hufflepuff."

Cassian recalled the dark blond haired boy he'd met on the train. "No, he seems okay."

Hermione smiled then the three got out their homework and went over it. Neville was completely lost, but both Hermione and Cassian were patient and helped. Then, Cassian nodded at Hermione, tapped Neville on the shoulder and jerked his head. The boys went to a corner of the library that barely had anyone in the area.

"Here." Cassian pulled out two packs of cards. The backs of one was blue and the other purple. "The purple ones are flash cards and the blue are for matching."

Cassian explained how muggles used the game on children to help with their memory. He also explained how the game worked. "I thought this would be okay since no one else would know what you were actually doing. And you can play it in private if you want. The flash cards are made to look like regular cards to anyone but you."

Cassian told him meditating might help him as well. At Neville's questioning look, the Slytherin gave him a small smile. "We can give it a go tomorrow if you want."

Neville took the cards with gratitude. Putting them in his bag he went down to dinner. Ron scowled at him and asked why he was hanging around with the Slytherin. Neville replied truthfully. "He doesn't seem that bad."

"He's a Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed like the statement explained everything.

Neville shrugged uncomfortably glancing over at the Slytherin table. Cassian sat at the end picking at his food. A school owl landed in front of him as the evening mail came. Blinking, Cassian took the note and read it. It was from Dumbledore. He wanted him to see the school's mediwitch. Cassian frowned and looked up at the Head Table. The look the man wore told Cassian that it was an order not a request. Cassian not happy with it still gave a curt nod. At least he didn't have to go to hospital until morning.


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N.** - Sorry, I was in a hurry to post last chapter and forgot to include (1) Praetextum – pretext, cloak. (2) Obsero- lock.

Also, I put up a new poll on my profile. So, check it out and vote. If you choose Other, please tell me who your other choice would be and I'll put the results up with each chapter.

**Chapter Seven**

Cassian, not in a good mood, glared ahead of him and Harry wisely kept silent. They were leaving their appointment with the mediwitch Madam Pomfrey. The woman had asked hi about his eating habits then gave him nutrient potions to drink. They tasted horrid! As horrible as he remembered them being. Markale used to make him drink them all the time. He remembered thinking about refusing to drink them, but one look at Markale's expression and he knew the man would force feed him the potions.

When Cassian told the mediwitch he didn't really like food and only ate it to shut his stomach up. If he didn't eat he'd die and Cassian was very much for living. The woman had frowned and gave him the nutrient potions to take. She also made him take some bottles for his meals for the weekend. He was to drink a potion before every meal. Ugh, if he didn't like food before, he was sure he'd hate it now.

To top it all off, she was going to talk to Snape about his nutritional problem since not only was he Cassian's Head of House, but a Potions Master. The man helped make and stock the potions, balms, and ointments in the Hospital Wing.

Frowning as he crossed the courtyard his ear picked up the word _Mudblood_. Cassian knowing the owner of the voice, angrily strode over to where Draco was smirking and hauled back and hit him. Draco went down in surprise and found a wand pointed at his face. Oblivious to everyone else, Cassian's cold eyes stared at Draco. In a voice just as cold he stated, "Do not, I repeat do _not_ ever use that vile word again."

"What do you care?" Draco angrily demanded getting over his shock a little.

"My mother was Muggleborn. When you use that word you're insulting my mother. I will not allow _anyone_ to insult my mother. Not even you, Draco."

Draco swallowed hard. Luckily Cassian didn't demand an apology because Draco wouldn't have been able to give one. Cassian re-sheathed his wand and strode away ignoring everyone's stares and their whispers. He decided he was going to spend most of his day outside hiding from everyone if he could. Before that though, he wanted to get his journal. To do that he had to go down to the dungeons.

Halfway down a corridor however, an older boy ran into him and blamed Cassian. Cassian muttered a "Sorry," even though he really wasn't, knowing the boy had done it on purpose. He and Harry knew this would be coming eventually. They knew it form the moment his name was announced at the Sorting and the reaction it received. There would be some who would blame Cassian for what Markale had done and try to humiliate and hurt him in a misguided way to avenge their loved ones.

"You're not sorry yet, but I'll make you. Impedimentia!"

Acting on instinct born from experience, Cassian hurled himself to the side and was just missed by the spell. Golden-green eyes narrowing in annoyance and cold anger he pulled out his own wand. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Cassian thought it best if he used lower level spells so as not to draw attention to the fact that he knew higher class spells he shouldn't. Unfortunately, his opponent seemed to really want to hurt Cassian. He easily side-stepped the first year spell and sent a curse Cassian's way.

The twelve year old was able to dodge most of it but still felt something cut his cheek. Reaching up, Cassian's fingers came away bloody. His eyes narrowed as he breathed quicker. When his cold eyes met those of the teenager's they were not seeing him or the school. In Cassian's mind he was back in the snow on Ashwood grounds face to face with the person who planted the seeds of hatred in him.

Voice emotionless Cassian sent a severing hex at the teen. The Gryffindore had raised his wand calling up a shielding charm just in time. Cassian did not let up his attack, calling other hexes and curses. By now the halls were crowding. Most stayed to watch the duel seeing who the combatants were. Some, the smarter ones, ran to get a teacher and away from the spells being flung around. The ones that stayed cheered for the Gryffindore. Neither boy heard them though. Both locked exclusively on the other.

Harry, not able to get through to Cassian feared for the other boy's safety and Cassian's mind. Doing the only thing he could think of, Harry ran to Dumbledore's office. He ignored Snape and the Headmaster knowing it'd be futile if he tried to get their attention. Instead, he aimed at Fawkes. He let out a sigh of relief when the phoenix disappeared in a flash of fire. The two men startled and just stared before Dumbledore quickly leapt up and followed the bird.

Just as a red light came out of Cassian's wand as he coldly sent a stunner at the Gryffindore, Professor Snape and Dumbledore showed up. Since the teen fell stunned unconscious to the floor, Cassian turned his wand at what he perceived as a threat.

"Ashwood," Snape demanded. "What is the meaning of this?" the boy quickly turned his wand form the teen to him.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape cried before Cassian could open his mouth. The boy's wand flew out of his hand and into Snape's. The man coldly looked down at the boy but was unnerved to see those mostly golden eyes were empty and void of any feeling. Fawkes perched on the boy's shoulder which seemed to have a calming effect.

"Cassian," Professor Dumbledore spoke softly while Snape yelled at the other students to get moving or he'd put the whole lot in detention and start deducting House points.

"I must ask why you did this." Dumbledore watched as the boy's eyes slowly regained their normal color and took on life and became guarded. Many different answers flittered across Cassian's mind before he settled on silence and a noncommittal shrug before looking away.

Snape frowned and pointed his wand toward the stunned teenager. "Enervate."

The fifth year got up glaring at Cassian and exclaimed, "Professors! He attacked me for no reason!"

All three expected Cassian to deny the accusation but he didn't. He remained silent but his eyes flashed briefly. The Gryffindore smirked victoriously which was quickly dashed off his face by Dumbledore's next words.

"You both know it is against school rules to use magic in the halls. Turning it against a fellow student is strictly forbidden. If either of you does so again, I will be forced to expel you both."

The Gryffindore's jaw dropped then snapped angrily shut. Cassian managed a stiff, "Yes, sir."

"One hundred points will be taken from each of your houses." Snape and the teen winced at that. "You will each also get a detention and I will be writing to your families."

Cassian's eye twitched and for the briefest moment a look of absolute hatred was evident on his face before he quickly blanked his face. Cold anger still simmered in his eyes though. Not even Fawkes could rid the boy of the emotion.

"May I have my wand back, sir?"

Severus debated whether or not to give it back right away and decided against it. Dumbledore seeing the look the man was giving his student turned to the teenager. " I believe we need to have a word with Professor McGonagall."

The teen paled and followed the headmaster but not before shooting a resentful glare at Cassian.

"Follow me, Ashwood."

Fawkes disappeared in another flash of fire and Cassian obediently followed Snape to the dungeons. Once inside Snape's office, the man demanded, "What actually happened? Ashwood? I don't believe a Second year would attack a Fifth year unprovoked or not, even if he is from Gryf-

findore."

"I didn't attack him. He attacked me."

"Why?"

Cassian stared at the man. "He's a Gryffindore, I'm a Slytherin. I carry the Ashwood name. That's reason enough for some."

Snape eyed the boy and then handed him his wand back. "Your detention will be served with me tonight at eight o'clock."

"Yes, sir.

Snape's eyes went to the door as he nodded at it. "Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." He walked out of the office, his professor frowning after him. Cassian leaned against the stone wall and let out a groan. Harry tentively tried to joke, "Well, that's gotta be a record. Detention, a hundred points, and breaking two school rules. All in the first week!"

"Shut up, Harry." Cassian glared and Harry swallowed and sighed. He knew what that look and stare meant. Shoving off the wall, Cassian went to the Slytherin Common Room, into his dormitory and grabbed his journal. He bypassed the Great Hall and went outside. He walked the grounds slowly, taking his time, trying to calm himself. Harry worrying followed him.

Cassian ended up sitting by the Black Lake. Taking out his sketch pad and a charcoal pencil, began to work. When he got bored, he pulled out his pens and colored pencils and switched notebooks.

"What do you think?"

Harry cocked his head this way and that, then pointed to a spot, and remarked, "I think it needs to be red here."

"No, you know I hate red."

Harry pouted. "But I like red."

Harry knew exactly why Cassian hated red, but Harry liked the color. Red came in so many different shades, not just the one that Cassian loathed.

"Besides," he pointed out, "The color scheme just wouldn't look right without red."

He watched Cassian's mental argument against himself as he scowled at the drawing. For a moment, Harry was sure he was going to either crumple the drawing or tear it up. Glaring at Harry who just smiled back at him, grumbled out a, "Fine."

Mentally cheering, Harry grinned at him. Then looking around he waved before realizing the giant wouldn't be able to see him.

"Cass. Hagrid's coming."

Looking up from the nearly done sketch, Cassian blinked rapidly before narrowing his eyes. He'd forgotten his sunglasses in his hurry to get away from everyone. Stuffing his things in his bag, he stood, one hand shielding his eyes.

Hagrid invited the boy to tea, then told him the whole school was talking about him.

"Great," he muttered.

"Nobody blames yeh. Yeh was jus defendin yerself. Jus not many Second years coulda done wot yeh did."

Cassian remained quiet while Harry excitedly explored the giant's hut. Then checking the time, Cassian thanked Hagrid for the tea and left. On the walk back to the castle, he pulled out a bottle and downed the contents. Harry laughed at the expression on his face as Cassian shuddered. "Shut up."

Going into the Great Hall he took his usual spot at the end and braced himself for whatever treatment they decided to dish out. He was immediately surrounded by Slytherins but Cassian was shocked when he was bombarded with questions, compliments, and congratulations. Confused and claustrophobic, he turned to ask what was going on. Daphne, being nearest, explained that the Slytherins didn't mind losing a hundred points since Gryffindore did as well. To top it all was that a Second year Slytherin beat a Fifth year Gryffindore. The Gryffindore was being shunned by most of his house mates for starting a fight with a twelve year old.

Cassian was silent as he ate. Picking up on the underlying fear and respect of his house mates.

Setting his fork down, he got up and quickly went to his dormitory. He pulled the drapes so he wouldn't have to talk to anyone when they came in. He didn't bother changing since he had no idea what his detention would entail.

Opening his journal he fingered the worn emerald envelope. He traced the inked words in Caligraphy on the front. A bitter smile crossed his mouth as he gazed at his mother's handwriting.

It had come to him last year on his eleventh birthday. There had been a slight popping noise, then something falling to the floor. It was an emerald green envelope with white ink written on the front. On the back was a white wax seal with the impression of a lilly. After he gently broke the seal and removed the sheafs of paper, he read only a few lines before they fell from his nerveless fingers. The letter had been written and addressed to him from his mother.

Looking at the time, Cassian secured the journal in his drawer and headed for Snape's office.

He wondered what the man could have thought u p to punish him with. Probably something horrible for losing a hundred points. Letting his breath out, he knocked on the Potion Master's office door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Looking up from grading papers, Severus frowned at the boy scrubbing at one of the cauldrons used by the Sixth year N.E.W.T. Students. Madam Pomphrey had informed him of Cassian's dietary problem. Apparently, Dumbedore had noticed the boy barely eat enough even for a tiny animal.

"Professor?"

"What is it Ashwood?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't get this residue off. At least not without something stronger and soaking maybe?"

The man frowned, realizing this was the first he'd heard the boy speak during the entire detention. Most students grumbled and muttered. Cassian, after finding out what he had to do, just put his dragonhide gloves on and got to work. There was no complaints about not using magic, how unfair it was, or how he'd never be able to get it all done. Nothing.

Not for the first time, Severus wondered just how Markale Ashwood had raised his son.

"It's fine, You can go."

"Yes, sir."

Suddenly the boy stiffened and whipped around, looking all around warily.

"Ashwood?"

"Huh?" The boy looked over at him as if distracted. Slowly the boy actually looked at him, eyes guarded.

"What happened?"

Cassian kept silent before blinking and replying, "Nothing, sir."

Staring at the professors's narrowed eyes, he knew Snape knew he was lying. Yet, what was he supposed to tell him? He and Harry heard a voice that creeped them out? They heard a voice saying, it wanted to kill and rip someone to shreds?

"I'm really tired, sir," Cassian spoke a half truth. "May I go?"

Snape looked ready to deny his request but then waved him away. "Go."

"Thank you sir."

As soon as they were out the door, Cassian leaned against the wall. "Snape didn't hear the voice."

"Apparently not."

"Then why did we?" All he got in response was a shrug from Harry.

Returning to their room, Cassian changed for bed. When he eventually fell asleep it was to dream of his mother and the flash of green light. The sharp pain in his head dulled to a throbbing as he got up and slipped his shoes on. Quietly he made his way to the Common Room and out into the dungeons.

Carefully, he made his way up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Leaning against the cool

stone, he hung his head in shame. He was disgusted with himself. Cassian both yearned and craved for the dream because it always started with him being held in his mother's arms. The dream was the only place he could go for that, but he could never stop the dream before it got to the green flash of the Killing Curse.

A noise made him go as still as possible. Looking around he saw Mrs. Norris. Those creepy orange eyes stared at him and he glared down at her, knowing Filch would soon show up. Cassian ran for it, jumping stairs to get down them quicker. Rounding a corner and down a hall, he skidded to a halt hearing rapidly approaching footfalls. Wildly looking around he tried the nearest door and slipped inside.

Heart pounding, Cassian listened intently and wasted no time after he heard Filch run past. As silently as he entered the room, he exited and made for the dungeons. Nearly getting caught twice by Snape, Cassian made it safely to the Common Room. Collapsing on a sofa to catch his breath and wait for his heart to quit trying to escape his chest, Cassian shut his eyes, a smile coming to his lips.

"That was fun."

Harry groaned. Cassian grinned at him , then laughed at his expression. "So we've traded Ralph baiting to what? Cat and mouse with Ms. Norris?"

Cassian's grin grew larger eyes lighting up. "That's a great idea!"

Harry groaned again. Letting out a long breath, adrenaline and excitement draining away, Cassian got up and went back to bed. He never noticed that one of his dorm mates was awake, or had been since the nightmare woke Cassian up.


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N. - **Sorry it took so long. I hate typing. Ugh! I'm going to try and update at least once a month.

**Chapter Eight**

At the Slytherin table during breakfast, Cassian had been weirded out when a few of his year mates actually sat by him. Trying to ignore the sense of claustrophobia, he went over his Astronomy homework until a commotion at the Gryffindore table caught everyone's attention. The boy who'd attacked Cassian had received a red envelope from his owl and it was smoking. The fifth year grabbed it and ran while the Slytherins laughed. Even from outside the Great Hall the sound of the teen's parents shouting at him could be heard by those eating breakfast.

"He got a Howler," Draco laughed along with the others. Then as his eagle owl landed in front of him, he sobered up. Handing Cassian one of the letters attached, he looked at him. Taking the letter Cassian opened it and as his eyes moved across the paper, his face didn't change expression, but Harry knew Cassian was angry. Once again, he crumpled the letter and left it on his plate.

Draco watched him leave then just as he had last time, reached over and unwrinkled the letter and read it. He wanted to know what his father had written. Draco had written to his father about Cassian's actions in Potions, attacking him, and what Cassian said referring to his mother. He also wrote about the duel with the Gryffindore though he was sure Dumbledore had done the same.

Lucius had wrote back to Cassian telling him that he wasn't happy to be written to the first week in the school term. He practically claimed that Cassian had disgraced the Malfoy name and that his use of Muggle force against Draco was unacceptable. Knowing his father the way he did, Draco knew how to read between the lines to see that his father was practically yelling at Cassian for disobeying him when he specifically told him to keep his head down and not draw attention to himself.

Draco winced as he read the cold angry letter. Frowning, he placed it in his satchel just as he had with the other letter. His own letter from his father was just a continued warning to not draw attention blah, blah, blah. There was also a part that caught his attention however. His father wanted him to keep an eye on Cassian and send word of any and all odd behavior. He was also told to try and reconcile his friendship with his cousin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassian went to the library and wasn't surprised to see Hermione was there. It had only been a week almost since classes started and only a few days since he met the girl, but he was sure she spent a lot of time in the library. With her was the Hufflepuff boy Dudley, and Neville was with them. Surprisingly Neville's fellow Gryffindore Ron was there as well. Cassian was going to ignore them and bypass their table but Neville saw him and waved him over.

Taking a seat next to Dudley and across from Hermione he saw Ron frown. Hermione was giving him a scrutinizing look while Dudley smiled in a friendly manner completely relaxed. Neville smiled at him in shyness as well as nervousness.

"What happened yesterday?" Neville asked and looked self-conscious and downcast.

Cassian gave him a blank look at first until he remembered. He was supposed to meet with Neville yesterday to go over ways to help the boy. "Sorry, I forgot."

Neville slumped downcast but looked up when the other boy continued.

"I had an appointment with Madame Pomfrey then something occurred that I completely spaced on meeting you. Sorry."

Neville wondered if the appointment had anything to do with his being at St. Mungo's. A check up perhaps? He knew that if it was him, he'd probably be distracted and forget too. Then again, it could have been his confrontation with Draco. Hermione and Dudley had been in the courtyard when it had happened. They told Neville about it later. About how Draco had joined the Slytherin Quidditch team, Snape giving Flint permission for the Quidditch pitch, even though the Gryffindore's had it booked for Seeker tryouts. Draco insulting Hermione and Dudley by calling them Mudbloods. How before anyone on the Gryffindore could do anything, mainly Fred and George Weasley, Cassian had hit Malfoy and threatened him at wand point.

Neville had heard later from his fellow dorm mates Seamus and Dean, about the duel in the hallways between a fifth year and Cassian. Everyone had expected both to be expelled. The Gryffindore's were upset they lost one hundred points and Wood had been determined to make the difference in the first Quidditch match.

With all that, Neville could see how the other boy had forgotten to meet him in the library yesterday.

"What meeting?" Ron asked curiously.

"I told you already, Ronald."

Ron frowned at Hermione using his full name. She sounded like his mother when she scolded him.

"Neville, Dudley, and I meet with Cassian to go over our homework. A study group as it were."

"Why wasn't I invited?" Ron asked put out.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. Cassian answered for her though. "They weren't sure how you'd like studying with a _Slytherin_."

"Not that he studies anyway," Harry commented.

Cassian had to smirk at that. No, Ron didn't look the studious type at all. The red head thinking he was smirking at him, scowled.

"After all," Cassian couldn't help but say. "This _is_ the first time I've seen you in the library. I'm surprised you even know where it is."

Ron's ears and face got red while the other three stared at Cassian with varying looks. Hermione had an expression of a mother who was tired of her feuding children, not knowing what to do about them anymore. Neville's was of disbelief and surprise that the boy would say something like that. While Dudley was just confused, curious, and fighting a small smile. The Hufflepuff knew the reason Malfoy picked on Ron was because the red head was so easily offended and to get riled up. Obviously, Cassian thought so as well. He picked up the trace of amusement in the Slytherin's eyes.

"I'm not stupid!"

"People who say they aren't stupid usually are," Harry stated even though he knew full well that the red head couldn't hear him. Cassian must have had a look on his face expressing something along the lines of what Harry said because Ron got even more upset.

"At least I can manage to stand my cauldron right way up!"

Cassian's eyes narrowed, the gold becoming more prominent. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Neville slump in his seat, red blossoming on his face. Standing, Cassian eyed the boy with a cold glare that made Ron shiver. He sneered, "With a _friend _like you, I can see why some have issues with themselves. You're an immature prat."

Going around the table, Cassian grabbed Neville by the front of his robes. "You're coming with me, now." He drug the weakly protesting Gryffindore behind him to a different section of the library away from the others. Dudley watched them go then turned to Ron who was scowling still red faced and angry.

"What's his problem?"

"I believe it's you mate." Dudley half smiled.

"Mhm, I don't think he likes you."

"What'd I do? _He's_ the one who said I couldn't find the library!"

"I think he was teasing you," Dudley said.

Hermione nodded. "Then you proceed to insult his friend."

Ron gave her a confused look.

"You insulted Neville."

"They're friends? Since when?" Ron asked completely ignoring or not hearing the part that he had insulted Neville.

Hermione gave another exasperated sigh and shook her head, Dudley joining her. "I suggest you steer clear of him for the time being."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neville swallowed, wondering what Cassian was going to do. The Slytherin had dragged him near the restricted section. Letting him go, Cassian crossed his arms and glared for a minute before he shut his eyes and seemed to be willing himself to calm down. When he opened them, his eyes were still more gold then green but at least they weren't so pronounced. Cassian gazed at him and he squirmed not liking people gazing at him so closely. It made him even more self conscious then he already was.

Giving him a searching look, Cassian asked, "Why do let him treat you like that? I thought you were friends?"

"We are friends," Neville quietly replied not meeting the other boy's eyes.

"Then why?" Cassian honestly didn't understand. He had never really understood the concept of friendships. Not even when Draco claimed him as friend, did he really understand. Books didn't explain it to his satisfaction, and Jake, when asked, couldn't explain it either. The older boy had just sighed seeing Cassian's blank uncomprehending look and stated, "You and I are friends. At least, _I_, consider us friends."

Neville shrugged. He didn't want to tell Cassian that he never really had many friends before. Not wanting to lose one of the few he'd gotten, he didn't want to say anything to ruin it. Besides, it wasn't _that_ bad. Looking into the Slytherin's disapproving gaze, he didn't think his answer would satisfy him at all.

Frowning, Cassian opened his mouth but closed it when Harry butted in. "Ask him how he and Ron became friends."

'What has that got to do with anything?'

"Just ask him," Harry frowned. "I'll explain later if you still don't get it."

Cassian mentally growled at the green eyed boy saying, 'Whatever.' But obeyed him nonetheless since Harry was usually right when it came to things like this. Harry was just intuitive like that.

"How did you become friends with him? You trust him, right?"

Neville looked up at the other boy and saw he was serious and really did want to know. The shy Gryffindore frowned. He did trust Ron, didn't he? After all it was Ron remembered to cast the Alohamora on the troll's club, knocking the creature out. Of course that was only after Hermione reminded him. And Dudley had been almost clubbed standing in front of her to protect her. Neville on the other hand, he had been scared and frozen with indecision.

Slowly, Neville told the Slytherin about last Halloween and Dudley had come up to the Gryffindore table asking where Hermione had gone. Neville told him about hearing that she was in the girls bathroom crying. Ron's guilty expression told Dudley who was at fault for her crying. So, Dudley made Ron come with them to the girls room, unawares that a troll was loose in the castle. Then how the troll had gone into the bathroom and the chaos that followed.

Harry looked thoughtful while Cassian frowned. "That's no reason to let him get away with comments like that. You really need to stand up for yourself."

Neville was quiet and sighing, Cassian changed the subject and asked if the Gryffindore had been practicing with his cards at all. From there their conversation was more relaxed.

After the library incident, Ron didn't show up in the library again. At least not when they had their study sessions. The Gryffindore made it a habit to glare at Cassian whenever he saw him, and scowled at Neville. Seeing Cassian being friendly to his friends, caused the red head to resent the Slytherin.

Neville was anxious and uncomfortable with Ron's behavior. He couldn't understand why his dorm mate refused to believe that Cassian was alright. With the Slytherin's help, Neville was improving. The weekend private sessions to help his concentration, memory, and coordination worked were working. Then there was the study group; friends he didn't have to be embarrassed or feel stupid around.

Cassian also continued to partner him in Potions The Slytherin would reach out and grab his cloak when he occasionally rushed to stand the collect ingredients. He'd calmly tell Neville to sit and tell him what the instructions said. If Neville got it wrong, he was made to reread it again and told to take his time.

Mostly everyone was weirded out that the two would willingly work together, but accepted it. Only a few continued to eye them strangely; mainly Ron, Draco, and Snape. Cassian, whenever looks were thrown at them either pretended he was oblivious or would stare coldly and calmly back. Once when Snape made a disparaging remark, Cassian had coldly glared at the professor. When the man sarcastically asked if there was something Cassian wanted to say, the Slytherin had stated an affirmitive to the shock of everyone.

At the man's arched brow, Cassian stated, "Maybe if you weren't always criticizing and demeaning, we wouldn't be jumpy and you'd have less explosions and dangerous situations."

That comment earned Cassian detention for a week with both Filch and Snape. The cantankerous caretaker was in a foul mood because of the turning whether. Colds were rampant and Filch seemed to keep catching one. It wasn't that unusual to see students steaming from the ears from a Pepperup Potion.

Madam Pomfrey tried to get Cassian to drink one and he refused. Giving the woman a sour look he asked, "Isn't taking nutrient potions enough?"

Obviously not since she gave him the look Markale wore when he was not negotiating. Scowling, he reluctantly drank the foul potion. Harry found it hilarious and laughed as the steam poured from his ears. Cassian's glare didn't have any effect other than to make Harry laugh harder. The Slytherin sighed in exasperation.

Cassian was able to let out his frustration during his nightly Seek and Run game with Mrs. Norris. Grinning, adrenaline coursing through him, he plopped down on a couch in the Slytherin Common Room. It took him a minute to realize he wasn't alone. When he did become aware, he turned exhuberation mostly gone.

He took in her hunched form and tear stained cheeks even as he tried to recall her name. As if feeling his gaze she looked over at him and he saw the puffy red-rimmed eyes. She'd been crying for awhile.

"Ask her what's wrong," Harry demanded.

'But I don't care.'

"That's not the point! It's the thought and -"

'You just ruined my rush.'

"Waah." Harry crossed his arms a determined look on his face. Cassian sighed. There was no dealing with him when he was like this.

'Fine.' Aloud, he asked, "Why are you crying?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You soooo need to learn what 'tackt' means."

Cassian bit down on his glare knowing it would be ineffective and didn't know what the girl would think of it. Glancing over at her he frowned, head canted to the side. "What's that?"

She held up the collar that had been gripped in her hands. "Cleopatra slipped her collar. I don't know where she is."

Cassian seriously hoped she didn't start crying again. Instead of saying 'Maybe she doesn't like you,' he asked, "Has she done this before?"

Harry still smacked him for that thought anyway.

"No," Daphne replied. Cassian was sure that's what her name was. "But she was acting strange. She's going to have kittens."

"Um..." Cassian blinked not knowing what to say to that. He knew next to nothing about animals. Harry on the other hand loved animals and was able to guess what happened.

"I know!" Harry cheerfully stated. "She's probably hiding in a dark safe secluded spot to give birth. It's important nobody disturbs her or touches the kittens."

With less enthusiasm than Harry, he relayed this to Daphne. He finished with, "Don't worry, when she feels its safe and comfortable she'll come back."

"Ask her if we can have a kitten!"

'No!'

"Why not?" Harry pouted. "It could be an advisor fee."

Cassian growled and turned to go to his dorm when Daphne quietly said, "Thank you."

Shrugging, he continued on his way and ignored Harry's pout. Flopping down on the bed he stared up at the ceiling. Rolling over he missed a pair of eyes opening and staring at his back.

Draco rolled over, eyes narrowing. He'd kept an eye on his cousin just like his father asked. Ever since Cassian had awoken from a nightmare that first night and slipped out. The blond wondered what his cousin did and where he went. Draco waited until the other boy had been gone a few moments then went to the Common Room to find it empty. Almost every night, Draco would feign sleep, listening and waiting. Almost every night he'd hear his cousin thrash around and jerk awake with a loud gasp. Then he'd get up and quietly leave and just as silently return hours later.

When morning came around Cassian's bed was empty. The boy was an early riser and Draco used the time Cassian was in the shower to write a hasty letter. Before he finished, Cassian re-entered and the blond quickly hid it under his pillow. He needn't have bothered, his cousin seemed preoccupied and moodier than usual.

As Cassian poked at his food with a disgusted look, Draco realized _why_ Cassian was moodier and actually mouthed off to their Head of House. October was coming to a close. Halloween. A day most kids loved, but Cassian had always despised and disliked bordering on hatred. He'd never told Draco why he so despised the holiday.

The blond was also curious about something his mother wrote in one of her letters. She asked Draco to make sure Cassian saw either Professor Snape or Madam Pomfrey about his nutrient potions. She asked Draco to make sure his cousin took them. Silver-gray eyes studied the boy who was making a mess out of the food on his plate. Cassian glanced over at the Head Table, frowned, then returned to glaring at his plate. Draco glanced up at the Head Table to see both Professors Snape and Dumbledore watching Cassian.

Shoving his plate away from him, Cassian stood and left the Great Hall. Draco looked to the mess of food noticing that it had hardly been touched. As he thought abuot it, he realized he'd never really seen his cousin eat very much, even when they were kids. If he thought hard, he recalled eithere his mother and father giving Cassian a potion at different intervals.

"He doesn't eat much, does he?"

Draco looked over at Daphne who was also at the almost full plate. Draco shook his head. "Never has."

"I wish I could eat so little and still be healthy."

Except, Cassian wasn't. His hardly eating coupled with his lack of sleep was starting to show. He ahd dark circles under his eyes. To keep from drawing attention, Cassian had applied concealer. Something must have still showed though because when he met Neville, Hermione, and Dudley in the library, the Hufflepuff continued to stare at him.

"You alright Cassian?"

"Fine. Why?" his answer was a little curt.

Dudley shrugged. "You just seem...If you were a girl, I'd say you were PMSing."

"Thanks for that." Cassian scowled.

"Look, I didn't mean-"

Cassian stood and stared at the three before looking away as he collected his books. "I'll see you after Halloween."

The way he said the word Halloween had the three exchanging looks. Slowly, Hermione nodded as did Dudley. "Sure."

Nodding, Cassian stayed in the dungeons. He ignored Draco trying to get him to go up to the Great Hall for the feast. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't go in there with everyone and pretend like everything was okay. That this day had no meaning for him other than what it represented for everyone else.

Harry was put out, he wanted to see the live bats and dancing skeletons Draco had been talking about. But he did not pester Cassian as he normally would have. He would let him brood today. Harry didn't like this day either but he didn't let it ruin his day like Cassian did.

When he was sure everyone was gone, Cassian wandered the dungeons. He passed by one of the passageways lit with blue flamed black candles. Since it fit his mood, he followed it and found it growing colder. He found the cause of the decrease in temperature was due to a gathering of ghosts.

After breifly talking with Nearly Headless Nick, Cassian found out it was the Gryffindore ghost's deathday party. Politely declining an invitation when the ghost asked him, he ignored Harry's pleading look. He still hadn't asked Professor Binns or any of the other ghosts about Harry.

He wandered until he was brought up short by the appearance of Neville, Dudley, and Hermione. His brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing down here?"

"Looking for you of course," Dudley said.

"We were worried when you didn't show up for the feast," Hermione imputed.

"What's so interesting down here you'd skip out?"

Cassian shrugged. "There's a ghost deathday party. And I wasn't hungry." He hoped that would satisfy them and they'd go away and leave him alone. He stiffened however when he heard the voice again. He turned to Harry who nodded. It was the voice they heard while serving detention with Snape. They listened and Harry paled when it mentioned 'time to kill.'

"Cassian, what-?"

"Cassian," Harry's voice was hoarse.

Cassian was already moving, running and listening as hard as he could. Harry whimpered when it said, "I SMELL BLOOD!"

Cassian ran with Harry reluctantly following behind. The other three had also ran after him, wondering where he was going and what was going on. When Cassian stopped, all of their eyes widened. They stepped forward each looking at something else. Cassian's eyes had been drawn to the message painted on the wall, while Harry's eyes had landed on the upside down cat.

"We shouldn't be here," Harry murmured itching to run away from the scene. Dudley echoed his thoughts. "I think we should leave."

Cassian nodded and slipped on the water as made to turn quickly.

"I've got a bad feeling," Harry muttered as the passage was suddenly full of people. Cassian tried to hide in the shadows not be noticed.

Draco seeing the message, grinned. So this was what his father's continued warnings were about. His father knew this was going to happen. Cheerfully he read aloud, "Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!"

That of course got Filch's attention. When he was Mrs. Norris a look of horror was on his face. Cassian must have twitched or made some small move because when the man saw him, he went from horror to rage within seconds.

"You!" He moved towards Cassian and Harry gripped Cassian's arm in fright. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you!"

Harry trembled and Cassian flexed his wrist to loose his wand. He never took his eyes off the rage filled one of Filch.

"Argus!"

While everyone turned to look at Dumbledore, Cassian didn't. The headmaster collected the cat and had Filch, Cassian, Neville, Dudley, and Hermione follow him. Lockhart volunteered to let them use his office. The group went to the man's office followed by Professors McGonagall and Snape. As Dumbledore and McGonagall looked over the cat with the others watching, Snape stood in the back observing Cassian. Lockhart babbled on curses and all the tragedies he'd 'prevented or cured' and Filch sobbing worse with each story.

When Dumbledore finished his diagnosis saying Mrs. Norris wasn't dead but petrified and that he couldn't say how.

"Ask _him!_" Filch cried glaring at Cassian.

"No second year could have done this," Dumbledore reasoned. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch raged. "His whole family is Dark! He knows how! He did it!"

"I _never_ touched Mrs. Norris." Cassian stated coldly. The dig at his family angered him. Harry put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Rubbish!" Filch snarled. Cassian's eyes flashed and Harry's hand tightened.

Snape decided it was time to step in. "If I might speak, headmaster. Perhaps Ashwood and his friends were in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Cassian's eyes narrowed suspiciously while the other three twelve year olds stared at the man.

"We know why Ashwood wasn't at the feast, but one does wonder why he was n this cooridiore instead of the Slytherin Dorm? And why his friends left the feast early and came here as well."

Dudley explained about hem not seeing Cassian and deciding to go look for him. Hermione nodded. "We just found him when he-"

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

Cassian wasn't looking at her, but Hermione saw the slight stiffening of his body. He clearly didn't want the Professor to know about his odd behavior and whatever it was that drew him up here.

"Ms. Granger?"

"When he told us he wasn't hungry." Neville took everyone by surprise for speaking up. He flushed and became uncomfortable with everyone looking at him.

"He did tell us about a deathday party going on in one of the dungeons," Dudley added. "It sounded interesting."

Dumbledore was pleased at the children's loyalty to Cassian as his friends, but he didn't show it. Instead, He stared into Cassian's eyes. The boy glared back at him and he could tell that he thought the adults wouldn't believe them. Form what he could see, Cassian was angry but not surprised that he'd been accused. The twelve year old was wearing the same look as when the older Gryffindore boy accused him of attacking first.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," was his decision.

While Filch ranted, Lockhart eagerly volunteered his services, and Snape correcting his assumptions, Dumbledore dismissed the Second Years. They went up a floor before Dudley ushered them into a classroom. Rounding on Cassian as soon as the door was shut.

"All right, I think we deserve an explanation. What was that all about?"

Cassian glared intent on telling him it was none of his business but paused when Harry gently put his hand on his shoulder. He glanced over at him and Harry softly said, "I think we should tell them. Not all of it," he amended at the other's look. "Just some of it."

'Like what?'

"Like the potions and maybe the voice."

'I don't like it.' Shrugging off Harry's hand, he crossed his arms and coldly stared fixedly at a spot beyond the others.

"I don't like the taste of food so I don't eat much. Because of that I have to take nutrient potions. That's why Snape wasn't surprised I wasn't at the feast."

"Why did you rush up here?" Hermione asked.

Cassian clenched his jaw before forcing himself to answer. "I heard a voice. It was the same one I heard a month ago serving detention. It said something about killing and blood."

"We didn't hear anything."

"You think I'm lying?" He angrily challenged.

"No," Neville replied. "You blink before you lie."

**A.N.- **I am so tired! It's 2:45 in the morning, but I really wanted to get this updated since I was able to finally write myself out of the corner I had been in.

I was going to last night but we had bad thunderstorm so I had to make sure the computer was off and everything. By the way here is the Poll results so far:

Cassian X Luna – 3

Cassian X Daphne – 2

Cassian X Hermione – 1

None – 1

Other – 0

Thanks for voting and continue to do so! Remember if you vote Other mail me who you want or post it in the review. You can even tell me why you want that pairing or why it would work. Till next time!


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Draco became impossible to live with after that night. The blond asked Cassian if he was in fact the one who opened the chamber. Did he petrify that mangy cat, Mrs. Norris? At Cassian's cold look and firm answer in the negative, Draco looked as if he hadn't believed him. At least the other Slytherins, even if they didn't believe him, kept their distance and their silence.

The Red headed Gryffindore friend of Neville's proceeded to use this latest incident as proof of what he'd been saying all along. Ron believed Cassian was indeed at fault and wouldn't hear anything against it. He bought into the rumors circulating that Cassian was the heir the message indicated.

Draco intent on aggravating the weasel, overheard him talking to a group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindores. "....I mean if that's not proof enough, look at his eyes! You ever see a normal person with eyes that color?"

Oh, Draco was going to enjoy humiliating the weasel. Only _he_ was allowed to bad mouth and torment his cousin, if he so chose. No one else was allowed to, especially that Blood-traitor weasel. This would make picking on the weasel so much more satisfying. Normally he liked to aggravate both the weasel and Longbottom since it was so much fun. However, he had toned down on his hazing of Longbottom as Cassian had made it clear the Gryffindore was a friend.

Actually, after that first disastrous day in Potions, Longbottom had become less of a walking disaster. Yes, Draco was resentful of the fact that his cousin chose to associate with Longbottom and the others over him, but he would not begrudge the other boy other friends. Only if they were worthy of being his friends of course. And Granger was definitely not worthy. Draco still burned with humiliation and uncertainty over her comment that he'd only gotten on the Slytherin Quidditch Team because his father had bought him a place, rather than earning it by showing his worth.

The night the message appeared and the Squib's cat was petrified, Draco had wrote to his father. He'd told him about what happened and Cassian being suspected of the crime. Cassian's denial, the 'friends' he'd been keeping. Draco also begged his father to tell him if his cousin was lying. All he got was a continued warning to not draw attention to himself and befriend Cassian. He also wrote that he would be coming up to watch the quidditch game and Draco had best not disgrace himself or his team.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ron was convinced Cassian was the heir of Slytherin. He was more thoroughly convinced of it in a History of Magic class. The boring class had been interrupted when one of the girls raised her hand and asked the ghost about the Chamber of Secrets. Everyone listened intently as Professor Binns told them about the founding of Hogwarts. The dissension between Slytherin and the other three founders. The rumors o f the Chamber and how it had never been proven.

Seamus pointed out that no one _would _be able to find it if they weren't Slytherin's true heir. Then Parvarti saying they'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it. Binns stated that even if one _doesn't _use Dark Magic, didn't mean that he _couldn't_. Then the class went back to being boring.

Similar conversations were going on in other classrooms. The Hufflepuffs were in Double Potions with the Ravenclaws. Hermione was actually brave enough to face Snape's wrath to ask about it. The Slytherins were in Trasfiguration. Theo was the one to ask about the Chamber. Cassian just scowled wishing they could just get on with transfiguring their animal into water goblets. He'd had a crappy day so far and it didn't look like it was going to get any better.

First thing in the morning he had gotten another letter from Lucius. The man letting him know he was disgracing the family by having no proper wizarding feeling. He was told in no uncertain terms he was to cease his association with Mudbloods. Cassian had been so angry of being told what to do and the man calling Dudley and Hermione that foul word, he tore the letter to tiny pieces. He then glared at Draco over the breakfast table knowing full well the blond was reporting his behavior to Lucius.

He'd quietly hissed, "Have you ever stopped to think for yourself instead of spouting all that rhetoric full of lies you've been spoonfed your entire life?"

Then in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lockhart was reenacting his so called 'acts of bravery'. Cassian ignored him preferring to use the period to do his homework. Double Potions was next where he was held back after class. Snape wanted to know if he was drinking his potions like he was saposed to. When he said yes, Snape told him he expected him to actually _eat_ at all three meals. He even went as far as to threaten to restrain Cassian to the Hospital wing if he didn't gain any weight.

Now it was Transfiguring and everyone was asking about the Chamber. He caught a few of his classmates looking at him when the subject was brought up. Cassian ignored them and continued to practice the wand motions McGonagall showed them. He also mouthed the words Vera Verto as he did so. All conversations stopped when Daphne who was sitting beside him congradulated him when he turned his lizard into a water goblet. McGonagall congradulated him as well and awarded him points.

After class he quickly grabbed his bag and tried to leave but Daphne stopped him by hesitatingly callinghis name, "Um...Cassian?"

Inwardly groaning, he turned bracing himself for her to ask if he was Slytherin's Heir as well. He'd seen how the others were looking at him when they were told the story. Instead, she gave him a shy smile. "Thanks for talking to me the other night. About Cleoptra."

Cassian shrugged. It was Harry that knew about cats, not him.

"I was wondering...did you want one of the kittens? You can have first pick, whichever you want."

Cassian blinked. He was not expecting this at all. Harry was bouncing with barely contained excitement. "Say yes, say yes, say yes!"

"I'd have to ask my uncle," he replied slowly. Harry immediately pouted and the boys watched as Daphne struggled to hide her disappointment.

"Oh, okay. I just thought it could be kind of like a thank you, you know? And my mother'll make me get rid of the kittens and , well....It was just, I noticed you didn't have an animal..."

"I want a kitten!" Harry loudly proclaimed causing Cassian to wince. Harry put on the most pleading look he could. "Come on, Cass! Since when have we bothered asking for permission for something anyways?"

Sighing, Cassian shot Harry a glare when the boy muttered, "Maybe if we had a cat, you wouldn't be so moody."

"Fine," he growled. When Harry gave him a dirty look, he ammended, "I would love you have a kitten. Thank you."

Daphne smiled happily and as soon as the girl had her back turned to him, his fake polite smile dropped. Looking around the classroom he saw McGonagall collecting the animals they had used and putting them back in their proper cages for the next class. Quickly walking out the door, he let his feet take him wherever they wanted to go. He was surprised however to look up and see where he was. It was the spot Mrs. Norris had been attacked.

Cassian stared up at the gleaming words Filch hadn't been able to remove. His eyes then went to the bracket the cat had been hung from. He actually missed the cat. She had given him a way to release his pent up emotions in a non violent way with their game. Without her, he really dint' have an outlet. And he felt wound tighter than ever with everyone slandering his family and believing he attacked Mrs. Norris.

Tearing his eyes away, anger coursing through him again, he looked around and spotted the out of order sign on a bathroom. Prefering solitude at the moment, he reached out to touch the knob.

"You can't go in there!" Harry said in horror. "It's the _girls _bathroom!"

"So? It's out of order. No one'll come in. Besides," he stated as he pushed the door open. "It's just the same as the boys, just without the urinals."

"Know from personal experience, do you?" Harry grumbled sourly. Cassian just gave him one of his smiles, and Harry groaned as he relunctantly followed the other boy. Looking around he couldn't help but comment, "Doesn't look like it's been used in awhile."

Cassian gave a noncommittal grunt as he too gazed around. Dropping his bag, he went over to one of the sinks and stared at his reflection in the dirty cracked mirror. Scowling, he savagely lashed out, punching the the mirror. He felt the cool glass break and slice into his skin. He repeated the processes a few times before he stopped, panting, clutching the sink to steady himself.

"What are you doing?"

Jerking in startlement, Cassian spun to see a ghost about his age maybe a year or two older. The suspicious look on her face turned to wide eyed one as she took in the broken mirror and his bloody hand. "Why are you doing that?"

"It makes me feel better," Cassian replied honestly. "Why are you in a bathroom?"

"This is where I died."

"In a bathroom? Not a very glamorous way to die is it?" Cassian asked falling back on his defensive mechanism whenever he was uncomfortable.

Of course that statement caused Moaning Myrtle to over react and start yelling at Cassian before diving headfirst into the nearest stall. The boys heard a distinct splash. Harry stated, "She's a bit emotional, isn't she."

"_A bit?"_ Cassian surveyed the broken glass and with a flick of his wand, the mirror was whole once again. Then he turned on the tap and stuck his bloody hand under the running water. He hissed in pain as the water hit the cuts, but he didn't remove his hand until the blood had slowed almost to a stop. Carefully, he used a severing hex to cut an inch off the bottom of his robes. He then used it to wrap up his hand. Next, he slipped on his fingerless cloth gloves he wore specifically for purposes such as this.

"Think it'd be safe to go to Madam Pomfrey and have her heal it?"

Cassian shook his head. "I made sure to bring some salves when I collected my things from Ashwood Manor."

The injured boy went to pick up his bag a scowl on his tired face. "Come on, we'd best be off to the Great Hall. I don't want to see if Professor Snape will uphold his threat."

0o0o0o0o0o

In the library Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Dudley were arguing. Ron had come to the library knowing his friends were probably there. He tried to convince them that Cassian was Slytherin's Heir by telling them the conversation from History of Magic. Neville shocked everyone by firmly stating that Ron was wrong, that Cassian was _not_ the heir.

"How do you know that?" he demanded.

"We asked him, more or less," replied Dudley.

"And you believe him?" Ron couldn't believe it.

"Yes," was the uninamous answer.

"We were with him when Mrs. Norris was attacked," Dudley stated.

Hermione nodded. "Not to mention he's stated he's a Half-blood. Dudley and I were there when he punched Draco for calling us _that_ word. He said his mother was Muggle-born. If he couldn't stand for someone insulting Muggle-borns, why would he go around _attacking_ them?"

Ron frowned. He grudgingly admitted that it wouldn't make sense. Neville smiled at his friend, glad that he was coming around to his senses. "Alright then, who do _you_ think it is?"

"I wish I did know."

"Well, if it's not Cassian, it's gotta be Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

Ron nodded warming up to the idea. "Think about it. He believes are all Muggle-born are scum. You heard him on Halloween. 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!'"

Dudley slowly began to agree with Ron while Hermione remained unconvinced. She did however agree that they needed to come up with a way to find out for sure who the Heir of Slytherin was. They would use Polyjuice Potion to into the Slytherin Dorms. They would be able to question Draco directly.

"We'll need to find a way to keep Cassian occupied thought," Hermione thoughtfully stated.

"Why don't we just ask him to help us?" Neville wondered curiously.

Dudley also felt they should include their Slytherin friend. "He knows Draco better than we do and he could cover any slips we make."

Hermione shook her head. "Even if they're fighting, I don't think Cassian would like what we're doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he has qualities from all the houses, not just Slytherin. Gryffindore and Ravenclaw especially."

Dudley raised his brow whereas Ron looked at her in disbelief. Neville stayed silent as he had thought the same. He interacted with Cassian the most and had picked up on a lot that he was sure the other boy didn't know he was broadcasting. He was also sure the Slytherin would feel betrayed that they had not trusted him enough to include him in their plans.

Hermione began to quote the Sorting Hat's song. " ' You might belong in Griffindore, Where dwell the _brave at heart, _Their _daring, nerve, and chilvary _Set Gryffindore apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are _just and loyal, _Those _patient_ Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a _ready mind, _Where those of _wit and learning, _Will always find their kind."

"He even looks a bit like a lion. Walks like one too."

"Come off it," Ron scoffed.

Dudley gave his longterm friend a leering grin. "Observing him mighty closely, aren't you, 'Mione?"

Hermione flushed. "He has grace, that's all."

"Uh,huh." Dudley grinned and even Neville gave a small smile.

Ron on the other hand frowned. "Don't forget the last part. 'Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make you're real friends, Those _cunning _folk _use any means To achieve their ends._' The hat put him in Slytherin for a reason."

"I _know _that, Ronald."

Ron scowled and Dudley changed the subject. "So, what kind of distraction did you have in mind?"

0o0o0o0o0o

As the other boys headed for bed, Draco stayed in the Common Room glancing over at his cousin from time to time. Cassian had come to dinner late and when Draco asked what kept him, the other had shot him a cold look. Scathingly he'd asked, "Why? SO you can tell Lucius if I'm not being a _good little boy?"_

Draco frowned, not really paying attention to his Charms homework. It seemed everything he did widened the gulf between them. Looking over at Cassian again, he saw that like him, he didn't really seem to be focusing on the open book in front of him. His eyes were slightly out of focus.

Getting up, Draco went over to him and even as he approached, Cassian's eyes locked onto him. Sitting next to him he asked, "What did you mean at breakfast?"

Cassian's cold expression melted into a considering one. He shut his eyes for a brief moment to gather his thoughts. When he opened them, the considering look was still there but a searching and honest nquiring look joined it. "Why don't you first tell me why _you_ don't like Muggleborns."

The blond opened his mouth but shut it at his cousin's look. It was the look his mother wore when she wanted him to seriously think about his answer before replying. Draco did so, out of habit.

"I don't want you to say, 'My father', either. You always say what Lucius says or thinks, but not what _you _think." Cassian's eyes were completely serious when he gazed at Draco. "The Draco I used to know wasn't a mindless puppet. He thought for himself. A mother's boy maybe," a teasing smile. "But not someone who would blindly take another's word without consideration."

Cassian looked into the fire and his voice lowered. "I was telling the truth when I said my mother was Muggleborn. She was also a brilliant witch who did everything she could to ensure the safety of her son. I will not let anyone to insult her memory, just as you would defend your mother."

Draco frowned as thought and realized that a lot of his opinions were clouded by what he'd been told by his father. His mother on the other hand, had always encouraged him to come to his own conclusions.

0o0o0o0o0o

**A.N. - **Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get this up and I'm excited because I'm going to go see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince tomorrow!

When I update it'll usually be on a Thursday or Friday because that's when I have access to my computer for long periods of time.

I guess you all like the choices since I haven't gotten one other name as a possible pairing for Cassian.

Poll results:

Cassian X Luna – 8

Cassian X Daphne – 5

Cassian X Hermione – 3

None – 2

Next chapter: Quidditch, another attack, and the dueling club.


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N. - **I hate typing. If I could just scan all my handwritten stuff in, this story would be half finished by now. I'd also be able to update a lot faster.

I also don't do well in hot weather. It's not as hot as it gets in Hawaii, but it's hot enough. At least in Hawaii we had a pool and could go swimming.

**Chapter Ten**

Neville had frequently asked himself this question many times and even his classmates when the Pixies hung him from the chandelier. 'Why is it always me?'

The four had stratigized and decided it was up to Neville to get Lockhart's signature for the book Hermione needed. The Ravenclaw had concluded as Neville was the worst student, would lap up any help and advice the Great Gilderoy Lockhart could provide. The man was sure to eat up any flattery thrown at him.

"But why is always me?"

"C'mon, Neville. Do you want to find out who's behind this or not?"

Neville sighed unhappily as he let the red head drag him inside their DADA class. He had to keep thinking, 'Be brave. Be brave.' When Lockhart scanned the room for someone to help participate in his reenactments, the shy Gryffindore raised his hand. The man positively beamed at him and pulled him to the front of the class, mistaking his reluctance for shyness.

The twelve year old was never happier to hear the ending class bell. As the others fled the room, Neville took longer than needed to collect his things. Ron gave him an awed look. "If I didn't know you were faking, I'd have believed you actually _liked _helping the git."

No, Neville did not like helping Lockhart nor having to stand in front of his classmates. Yet he was happy that he'd been able to do it without fainting. He was proud of himself and nothing could dim his happy mood at the moment. That worked in his favor as he asked Lockhart to sign the note for the book Hermione needed. He recited the words she had him memorize.

"Ah, you enjoyed the book then?" The man beamed at him. Ron nudged Neville who quickly said, "Oh, yes. You were very clever."

Lockhart ate up the flattery and the boys were soon on their way to the library. They didn't have to worry about running into Cassian, as Snape had held him back after Potions. Hermione and Dudley were waiting for them and they got the book from a suspicious Madam Pince, the four went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The boys were introduced to the ghost who ignored them for the most part.

Dudley realizing the bathroom was near the attack, asked Myrtle if she'd seen anything on Halloween. Myrtle replied she'd been distraught because of Peeves upsetting her. She'd come back to her bathroom and tried to kill herself before she realized she was already-

"Dead," Ron stated helpfully. Myrtle's response was to wail and splash back into her toilette. She didn't bother them after that.

"Ur," Dudley said during the uncomfortable silence. "So about that potion?"

"Right." And Hermione was all business as she explained their plan. The boys exchanged looks when she mentioned 'bits of the person you're going to change into'.

"You realize how much we're going to have to steal?" Dudley asked uncomfortably.

"You can leave that part to me. I'll just need you to cause a ruckus long enough to hold Professor Snape's attention for me to get what we need."

"ME?" Dudley shook his head.

"Oh, come on. Do you honestly think Ron and Neville could do it? No offense Ron, Neville."

Snape was hard on all the houses, but more so with Gryffindore. And since Gryffindore and Slytherin had Potions together, Snape would be more wary during that class. Plus, Neville had Cassian as a partner and that could prove problematic.

Slumping in defeat, Dudley face the other two boys. "Well, its been nice knowing you. Be sure to tell my mother I love her."

Hermione rolled her eyes while Neville hid his smile. Ron shook his hand. "You're braver than me, mate. You should have been Sorted into Gryffindore."

"How long is this going to take?" Neville asked curiously.

"About a month, I'd say."

"A month!" Ron exclaimed. "Malfoy could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!"

"It's the only plan we've got," Hermione retorted frostily. "Unless you'd rather go to Dumbledore and tell him who you think it is and why."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassian scowled at his breakfast and was grateful of Draco's silence. The blond had been thinking over what they'd talked about the other night. Cassian's thoughts dwelt on yesterday after class. Professor Snape made good on his threat by taking him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey weighed and measured him with a frown. The two adults discussed altering his nutrient potions. At Cassian's expression Snape demanded to know why food was so distasteful to him as Pomfrey hadn't found an explanation.

He only relented when Snape made plans to keep him in the hospital for the weekend. Scowling, crossing his arm, eyes narrowed. He had promised Draco he would go watch him for his first Quidditch match.

"Markale and grandmother had me identify every ingredient in anything I ate or drank."

Snape understood at once what he'd left unspoken. The Potions Master eyes had widened then looked at him contemplatively. "You will see me in my office after the match tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." At least he hadn't told the nurse even though she could see the man had realized something important.

While Draco went with his teammates for a strategy meeting before the match, Cassian meandered outside. He walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest watching the threstals flying just above the canopy. Finding a good spot to sit, he pulled out his charcoal pencils and sketchbook. He became so absorbed he didn't register Harry's voice trying to warn him.

"I like your drawing."

Cassian jumped hurriedly to his feet and stared at the girl in front of him.

"Although, most people don't see them like that though."

He couldn't help but stare. On the weekends, the students didn't have to wear their uniforms. The girl in front of him wore a necklace of butterbeer caps and radish earrings of different colors. But in the Slytherin's mind, the thing that marked her as different, was he found himself relaxing in her presence. She seemed to radiate a calm that he unconsciously reacted to.

He found himself asking, "How do most people view them?"

"Like a monster rather than a misunderstood creature."

"Do you know much about them? Other than only people who've seen death can see them?"

"They're actually quite gentle. People only fear them because they're -"

"Different," he supplied a bitterly and soft.

The girl looked at him for a moment than stated, "Yes. That's why everyone thinks you're Slytherin's heir."

"Do you?"

"Not really. I think that if you were Slytherin's heir, you wouldn't want people to know it. Not until the right moment, I suppose. You would make it look like someone else was responsible."

Cassian and Harry both stared at her. Harry smiled. "She's weird. I like her!"

Cassian agreed. "What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Luna, the Roman Goddess of the moon?"

"Hm, _your _name means empty; vain."

He smiled and Luna offered her hand. "I was going to go see them. Do you want to come?"

"I promised my cousin I'd watch his game." Although he would rather go with her. But he had promised and one thing Cassian prided himself on, was he _always_ kept his promises.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassian found Dudley, Hermione, and Neville sitting together in the stands. The red headed Gryffindore was with his dormmates Dean and Seamus. Sitting with his study group, he nodded at Dudley's greeting smile. Recalling what was discussed on the train, the Hufflepuff was surprised but happy to see him.

"Have you ever seen a Quidditch match, Cassian?"

"Once. Aunt Narcissa took Draco and I to see the Pride of Portree play off against the Appleby Arrows."

The crowd booed when the Slytherins took the field and roared with noise of support when the Gryffindores joined them. Cassian sighed at the noise. Somehow, he knew it would be this way. The only ones not cheering for Gryffindore were the Slytherins. They booed the scarlet and gold clad players.

"Why is _everyone _against Slytherin?"

"Well," Dudley opted to answer. "Slytherin has won the Quidditch cup for the past few years."

Madam Hooch arrived and the two teams got into position.

"All three houses want to see Slytherin lose the cup this year."

"And Gryffindore and Slytherin's rivalry has been ongoing since the Founders," Hermione explained.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the teams went into motion. Harry watched it all excitedly. The two beaters on the Gryffindore team were good, Cassian had to admit. Actually, their only weak link seemed to be their Seeker who seemed to be reacting to Draco's taunts. The Slytherin's scored three consecutive goals before the Gryffindores got possession of the Quaffle.

"The Slytherins play dirty!" Harry exclaimed as Adrian Pucey was called on a Quidditch Foul. Alecia Spinnet, Gryffindore's Outside Chaser having been the one fouled took the shot. Miles Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, missed the Quaffle earning fifteen points for Gryffindore.

'It's because of their captain," Cassian replied eyeing Marcus Flint. The teen just took a swipe at the Gryffindore's Seeker in passing.

Slytherin was up by forty-five points when the Snitch was spotted. Draco ducked under a Bludger George Weasley hit in his direction. The blond sped after it with the Gryffindore Seeker on his tail. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson shot in front of Draco blocking him. He had to swerve out of the way and the Snitch was gone.

A few more fouls were committed, mostly from Slytherin, but one was called on the Gryffindore Seeker for Blagging(1). He'd smirked when Draco glared back at him and the Snitch disappeared once again. While the blond was fuming, the Weasleys took advantage and Draco was caught unawares and hit by both Bludgers. Draco was sent flying from him broom. He landed hard on the ground, his breath temporarily stolen from his lungs.

Draco was furious and humiliated. He sat up and glared at the First Year Gryffindore snapping pictures. As he stood, he looked into the stands and winced. Lucius was definitely not happy with him. Shoving past the First Year he scowled hearing Lee Jordon announcing Gryffindore had caught the Snitch., securing the win by ten points.

Coming out of the changing room he was surprised to find his cousin waiting for him. Cassian nodded at him. "I enjoyed watching you play. You're a lot better than when we used to sneak out and play as kids."

Draco snorted. "Of course I am! I would have won us the match if that blasted Diehl (2) and the Weasels hadn't double teamed me."

"Isn't that the point of the game? Or are you upset Slytherin didn't think of it first?"

Draco was about to retort but clamped his mouth shut, shoulders stiffening. Cassian's eyes narrowed seeing the expression on his uncle's face. The man was going to berate the blond. Sure enough, Lucius told Draco how disappointed he was and that Draco should have been able to dodge those Bludgers.

"I didn't buy your team the fastest brooms to watch you humiliate your team, yourself, and the Malfoy name!"

Draco's cheeks burned with shame, anger, and resentment. Cassian's jaw clenched then spoke up redirecting the man's anger onto himself. "Oh, yes. One must always remember that a Malfoy is to remain a prim and oh-so-proper puppet. They cannot think or feel for themselves at all. And most important, one can never _ever_ let on that they are human and make mistakes."

That speech of course led Lucius to forget all about Draco. Cassian who'd been on the receiving end of angry lectures before was only half listening. He was able to multi-task his thoughts. While he was listening to the reprimands, he was also going over something he thought might help Neville's memory.

When Lucius left, Draco scowled at Cassian, pride wounded. "I didn't need your help!"

Cassian blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about. He just irritates me sometimes. See you in the Common Room."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus watched the Quidditch match in silence. Lucius sat beside him, eyes mainly on his son. Draco, in Severus' opinion, was a wise choice to make Seeker. Terrance Higgs, last year's Seeker was now a Seventh Year and working hard to get his mastery in Herbology. The teen had only stayed on the team last year because Slytherin didn't have anyone else to replace Terrance with. Draco was only allowed on the reserve team last year since he was just a First Year.

Lucius hadn't need fear Draco not making the team this year. Terrance and Draco had worked hard last year to make sure the blond was ready. Of course, the elder Malfoy would take no chances of Draco being rejected. After all, Malfoys did_ not_ fail. So, Lucius had 'donated' the new brooms to guarantee the Malfoy heir a spot on the starting team this year.

Severus glared at the Diehl boy that grabbed Draco's broom and the Weasleys hitting the blond with both Bludgers. Lucius scowled at his son as Draco lost his grip on his broom and fell. The Potions Master watched as the elder Malfoy approached the boy. His eyes narrowed seeing Ashwood step up beside Draco. When Lucius confronted his son, Ashwood's demeanor was the same as that day in Potions when he mouthed off. Ashwood behaved belligerently and even smiled at the retreating back of the Malfoy Patriarch.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus went to his office to await Ashwood. He pondered how to broach this subject with the headmaster. From what he'd deduced, no one else knew about Ashwood's problem. Poppy was sure to have said something if she had discovered this in her scan of the boy. She would also have said something if anything was written in his file form St. Mungo's.

Depending on how sever the damage was, Severus believed the damage could be repairable at least a little. Of course it would painful for the boy. He also would like to talk with Poppy since she was better at healing spells than he was. She would be best to oversee the boy's treatment. The woman never asked too many questions so the boy's privacy would be assured, more or less.

A knock on his door brought him out of his contemplative thoughts. "Enter."

Ashwood entered and waited, eyes staring an inch above Severus' head, at the wall. "You wished to see me?"

"Have a seat, Ashwood." Severus stared at the boy, watching him reluctantly sit. "Why don't we finish that discussion we started yesterday in the hospital."

"I don't see how that's relevant-"

"List for me every poison and antidote you were made to ingest."

The boy's eyes snapped to his and Severus saw that Ashwood's hands spasmed briefly as if itching to hold a wand. Swallowing, the boy blinked replying, "I don't recall."

"Do not lie to me, Ashwood!" he sharply commanded. He watched the boy's reaction intently. He had thought the boy would wince or startle as he stood and leaned over his desk to glare at the boy. He was not however expecting the twelve year old's eyes to become wary and guarded.

Severus sat back in his chair, keeping his dark eyes on his student. "You have a nearly photographic memory. I know that you _recall _what you've been fed, whether you'd like to or not."

Eventually, the boy gave in and wrote down the names of all the poisons, antidotes, and drugs he'd ingested. He had paused a few times, eyes darting to the side, brow furrowed. Severus was shocked at the length of the list,as well as some of the names listed. No wonder the boy didn't like eating!

"Come with me, Ashwood."

"Where are we going, sir?"

"Hospital wing."

"Why?"

"Poppy and I might be able to reverse the damage done to your tongue and mouth. I'm sure its not irreparably damaged," he muttered more to himself. "It's a good thing you are still young."

Severus led the way to the hospital wing. Ashwood followed silently, after a sigh that sounded more like a groan. The Potions Master gave the list to Poppy and she fussed and helped him with the spell. Ashwood could only sit and glower. The boy was to stay the night and Severus slipped the boy a Dreamless Sleep potion. The boy's eyes flashed in a mixture of relief and anger when he tasted the potion before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

It always amused Severus how quickly the potion worked.

"Was the Dreamless Sleep potion really necessary?"

"It was. Have you taken a look at the boy? He barely sleeps."

Leaving the boy in Poppy's care, he went to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore listened as he told him of the conversation yesterday in the hospital wing. As well as what he discovered today and giving the boy the sleeping potion. At the headmaster's raised brow, he replied, "A few of his dormmates have told me of the boy's insomnia. When he does sleep, its not for long. He's been having nightmares. Little wonder why," he growled darkly.

Albus steepled his fingers. "I wonder what else Markale has done to the boy?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the morning the faculty was told of the attack on First year Gryffindore Colin Creevey. It also found Ron, Dudley, and Hermione in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom once again. Hermione stated they needed to start to brew the Polyjuice potion. Neville had gone to visit Cassian in the hospital.

Draco was already sitting by his cousin,both had a book out when Neville entered. The blond just frowned while Cassian looked at the Gryffindore, puzzled.

"What're you doing here?"

"You weren't at dinner last night. Draco said you were here."

Cassian turned to Draco who crossed his arms. "I asked Professor Snape since you were last with him. He told me you were here and Madam Pomfey told me you'd taken a Dreamless Sleep potion."

Neville didn't ask why he had to have the potion, just sat down and talked. Mostly Neville and Draco talked, with Cassian making a noise every now and then to indicate he was listening.

"Alright, time to take your potions, Ashwood."

Madam Pomfrey came over with a few potion bottles. Cassian scowled while Draco put their books away. Cassian nearly choked as he gagged the first potion down. He looked up at the medi-witch.

"Severus made a few changes. We believe this will work better."

Scowling, he drank the rest then opened his mouth as the woman cast a few healing spells.

"Your mouth and throat might be sore for a day or so."

Everyone in the school knew of the attack on Colin Creevey by the next day. First years moved in groups and talismans were being swapped and sold all over the school. Cassian rolled his eyes when Neville entered the library carrying a pointed purple crystal.

"What is that?"

"Its to protect me form the monster."

"You're a Pureblood," he tried to reason. "Why would it go after you?"

"it went for Filch first, and everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."

Rolling his eyes, Cassian stopped then thoughtfully gazed at the Gryffindore. "Keep the crystal but none of that other rubbish will help you."

"What do you mean?"

Cassian loosened his tie and showed his necklace to him. "My father gave believed in crystal magic. All the different crystals have different meanings. Some wizards like my father believed it helps channel your power. He gave this to me when I was about six and a half, I think. Since I was born on friday, the Topaz. Peridot for August, and since I'm a Leo, my metal is gold."

"And the coin? What's that for?"

A strange look crossed Cassian's face before his expression became stoic. "Nothing. My grandfather liked to collect old Muggle coins. This one is from around the time Britannia still belonged to the tribes. I liked the coin and my father made this necklace. He put a charm on the coin so he could always locate me."

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When McGonagall came around to collect names for those not going home for Christmas Holidays, Dudley was looking decidedly uncomfortable. Ron and Hermione had already signed their names as had Cassian and Draco. Crabbe and Goyle signed as well seeing as how they did whatever their leader did.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"My mum. She'd be disappointed if I didn't come home for the holidays."

Hermione knowing him as long as she had, understood. While Mrs. Dursley might have consented to let Dudley go to Hogwarts, there was still unresolved issues.

"She'll understand, won't she?" Ron asked. "I mean if we get Malfoy to confess-"

"You don't know my mother," Dudley stood and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Dudley did not sign his name. He was going to go home for the holidays, even if he'd rather spend it at the castle with his friends. Since he wouldn't be with them to see the potion through, he helped all he could with everything else.

During Wednesday's double Potions with the Ravenclaws, Dudley swallowed when Hermione gave a nod. Closing his eyes and offering up prayers that they didn't get caught, he took out one of Ron's brother's fireworks and prodded it with his wand. He tossed it in Ernie and Justin's cauldron.

While Snape angrily eyed them and administered a Deflating Draft to counteract the Swelling Solution, Hermione slipped into the man's private stores. She rejoined him a few minutes later while their professor was glaring murder and promising it as he held up what was left of the firework.

As they left the class, Dudley felt his heart calm down and quit trying to escape his chest via his mouth. "Please don't ever ask me to do that again."

Hermine just smiled which did not reassure him in the least. She dumped their acquired ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir. "The potion should be ready in two weeks."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassian spent an entire week trying to find that strange girl he'd met out by the Forbidden Forest. He found out she was a First Year Ravenclaw. It was strange but he couldn't find her. Cassian felt wound and tense more than ever. He thought maybe he might find her in the Great Hall with everyone else.

He didn't like this large crush of people. He'd rather be the library researching the chamber. While he'd been asleep, Harry hadn't been. He told him how he'd overheard Dumbledore and McGonagall's conversation. Harry informed Cassian the Chamber had been opened before.

Draco and Harry both badgered him until he agreed to come watch the dueling club. Cassian also hoped to see Luna so he agreed. He was currently standing between Draco, Daphne, and Blaise. While the other houses mingled, Slytherins remained separated at one end of the long stage.

Cassian rolled his eyes when Lockhart stepped onto the stage. He was prepared to leave but stopped when his Head of House also stepped up. He briefly wondered if Lockhart had a secret death wish. Only a person wanting to die or a complete idiot would speak those empty words. When Lockhart mentioned they wouldn't be aiming to kill, Harry muttered, "I wouldn't bet on it."

Cassian agreed. Lockhart would be lucky to come out of this unscathed. Cassian laughed and cheered with the other Slytherins when Snape blasted Lockhart off his feet and into a wall. When the fraud staggered back onto the stage and stated it was obvious what Snape was going to do, Draco whispered to Cassian, "Its obvious Professor Snape wants to kill him."

Lockhart must have sensed that too because he quickly decided it was the students' time. Looking for a volunteer pair, Lockhart seeing Neville suggested he and Dudley partner. Snape sneered at the idea. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Dursley up to the hospital wing in a match box."

Cassian glared at his professor while Neville's cheeks went pink in embarrassment.

"How about someone from my own House? Malfoy, perhaps?"

Draco grinned a he strutted up to the stage. Snape whispered in his ear and the blond smirked. As soon as Lockhart counted down, Draco moved into action. "Serpensortia!"

Cassian watched as a black snake shot out the end of Draco's wand to land on the stage between the combatants. Dudley paled, backing away from the snake. The students who had been pressed against the stage quickly backed up as well. Cassian didn't know why, but he edged closer.

"Don't move, Dursley." Snape strode towards the snake. "I'll get rid of it."

"Allow me!" The over eager professor actually made the situation worse when he caused the snake to fly into the air and land hard. Hissing angrily the snake bared its fangs ready to strike.

"Leave him alone!" Cassian commanded it. The snake hissed defiantly and Cassian's eyes narrowed. "I _said_ to leave him alone. You _will _listen to me."

The snake stopped his advance and lay docilely still. Harry nervously touched Cassian's shoulder. Looking up he saw his Head of House giving him the strangest look as he banished the snake. Justin Finch-Fletchley a friend of Dudley's cried, "What are you playing at?"

Dudley was pale and staring at Cassian with wide eyes. The other students were whispering amongst themselves and Cassian felt someone tugging the back of his robes. He let whoever it was drag him out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a Parselmouth?"

Cassian looked up at Draco's flushed face. "You never asked."

"Are you Slytherin's heir?"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Look at it from my viewpoint! You claim you're not Slytherin's heir and yet you speak Parselmouth. A trait of Slytherin's line. The Chamber was opened the year _you _come to school."

Cassian glared at the blond. "I'm not he heir! I haven't done anything!"

Shoving past him he went to Myrtle's bathroom nearly hyperventilating. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor, head buried in his hands. "I'm not."

Standing, he went over to the sinks. Grabbing his wand he cut his finger and let a generous portion smear on the mirror. Waving his wand he muttered, "Revelare, meus paternum genus(3)."

Cassian watched s the blood separated and moved across the mirror. He had cast a similar spell after he turned eleven and received his mother's letter. He'd cast the spell to find out for sure who his biological parents were. Now, he had cast one to reveal his entire family line on his father's side.

Feeling both relief and dread, he smashed the mirror and slumped to the floor. Leaning his head back against the wall he let loose by screaming. Only feeling a little bit better he repaired the mirror and dropped the silencing charm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A.N. - **Wow, three updates in one month! I don't think I'll be doing this again. I still have to work on my other story.

Speaking of updating and stories. I want to know if you guys would like me to keep this as one long story or break it into smaller bits.

Either one story for every year at hogwarts, one every two years, or one long story. Let me know what you think.

(1) Blagging- No player may seize any part of an opponent's broom to slow or hinder the player.

(2)Diehl is just a name I made up for the Gryffindore Seeker and probably won't ever use it again.

(3) Lit. Reveal my family (father's side)

And now for the poll:

Cassian X Luna – 9

Cassian X Daphne - 7

Cassian X Hermione - 4

None - 2

Other- 0

The next chapter: Another attack, the polyjuice potion, and Tom Riddle's diary. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time! Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Cassian received no sleep that night. Instead of trying to sleep he crept into the Common Room. He'd written in his journal then set it aside, pulling out his History of Magic homework. He was currently writing his paper on Artemisa Lufkin, the first witch to become Minister for Magic. He also finished the two essays he owed Professor Snape. The first was on Glover Hipworth, inventor of the Pepperup Potion. The other was on Cliodna, an Irish Druidess and animagus who discovered the properties of Moondew.

At breakfast he was surprised and grateful that there was no letter from Lucius. Perhaps Draco didn't tell his father about his being able to speak Parseltongue. Of course, he _was_ aware of both Professor Snape and the headmaster watching him again. It was annoying. As was all the whispers going on that he knew had to deal with him.

Charms was irritating as he felt his classmates gazes on him from time to time as well as his professor's. Deciding to use his free time to research Slytherin's line, he went to the library. Taking a stack of books he made sure he was hidden as he read.

Harry was bored. He gazed around the library as Cassian read. He spotted a group of Hufflepuffs huddled together. Apparently their Herbology class was canceled due to the snow. Hearing Cassian's name he crept closer.

"So anyway," one of the Hufflepuff boy's was saying. "I told Justin to keep Dudley in our Common Room. I mean to say, if Ashwood's marked him as his next victim, it'd be better to keep a low profile for awhile."

"You definitely think it _is_ Ashwood then, Ernie?"

"Hannah, he's a _Parselmouth_. Everyone knows thats the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes?k They called Slytherin himself, serpent-tongue."

"But he doesn't seem that bad. Neville and Dudley are friends with him. Dudley says Ashwood isn't the heir."

"He probably confuded him. Who knows what his father taught him before the Aurors caught him."

Clenching his jaw, Cassian angrily stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuffs. Clearing his throat, he watched in amusement as the color drained from Ernie's face and the others stiffened, fear-filled looks going back and forth from Ernie to Cassian. Cassian's cold eyed stare stayed on the loud mouthed boy.

"Hello," he stated more calmly then he felt. Inside he was shaking with suppressed anger.

"What do you want?" Ernie bravely asked.

"To clear up some misconceptions you've seemed to have formed during the Dueling Club."

"We were all there," Ernie stated after figuring out what the other said. "We saw what happened."

"Then you noticed, after I spoke to it, it stopped?"

"All I saw, was you speaking Parseltongue and chasing the snake towards Dudley."

"I didn't chase it at him." Cassian's voice became colder and even Harry was getting angry with the delusional Hufflepuff. "It didn't even _touch_ him."

"It was a very near miss," Ernie stubbornly refused to change his view. At Cassian's expression, he hurriedly stated, "And in case you're getting any ideas, I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's so-"

"I don't care what kind of blood you've got, you ignorant twit!" Cassian was unaware that he was looking at the boy like he wanted to hex him into the next century. He _did _know that he was getting a headache having to deal with the irrational Hufflepuff. "Why would I want to attack Muggle-borns? Especially the one that is my friend?"

Cassian blinked and frowned as he realized what he'd just said. Did he just claim to have a friend?

"You're Malfoy's cousin and everyone knows Malfoys dislike Muggle-borns. And you're an _Ashwood_, which makes you worse."

Ernie gulped seeing the Slytherin's eye color shift and become mostly gold with the barest hint of green. Harry nervously wondered if he'd have to go get Fawkes again. Cassian ignored Madam Pince's disapproving look and angrily left the library. His hands were shaking in rage. He needed to do something quickly to be rid of it.

With his anger and need to release it clouding his vision, he was not aware of his surroundings and promptly ran into Hagrid. Picking himself up off the floor, he stared up at the dangling dead rooster in the giant's hand.

"All righ', Cassian?"

"Fine," he lied. "What're you doing in here? And with that?"

"Second one killed this term. It's either foxes or a Blood-Sucking Bugbear, an I need the headmaster's permission ter put a charm around the hen coop."

Harry had stopped listening after Blood-Sucking Bugbear. Cassian was too distracted to keep his emotions and reactions in check, he jumped when the giant moved closer, brows furrowed in concern. "Yeh, sure yeh're all righ'? Yeh look all hot an' bothered."

"I'm fine," he lied again. "I have to get going. I have an appointment with Madam Pomfrey."

Cassian quickly left without waiting to see if the man replied. Along another corridor he tripped over something on the floor. Pulling his wand in anger, ready to blast whatever it was, he growled, "For the love of-"

Seeing what he tripped over, his wand clattered to the floor, his fingers suddenly numb. Dudley Dursley was laying there petrified. Floating above him was a black and smoking Nearly Headless Nick. Cassian sat there in shock staring at the unmoving form of Dudley.

"Cassian, we've got to get help," Harry tried shaking Cassian's shoulder. The Slytherin wasn't responding. He continued to stare wide-eyed.

"Cass? What's wrong?" Harry was worried when the other boy only groaned and clutched his head as if he was in pain.

"Caught in the act."

Harry turned to see Filch standing there looking vindictively righteous. Cassian's only response was to look up with empty glassy eyes.

"I'll have you out this time, Ashwood. Mark my words." And the man was gone to get a teacher.

"Cassian, c'mon. Get up!"

At Harry's commanding tone, Cassian grabbed his wand and stood up. Harry looked around and didn't see anyone save a strange line of spiders scurrying away from the bodies. Swallowing, mouth dry, Harry came to a decision. If they made a run for it, it would be their word against Filch. No one had to know they'd been here. Everyone knew Filch had it in for Cassian because of Mrs. Norris.

Before Harry could get Cassian to move, his decision was taken from him as Professor McGonagall rounded the corner. She gasped as she took in the two petrified forms and Cassian still standing there, wand in hand. She took a good look at the boy's eyes before she carefully asked, "Ashwood?"

Cassian absently looked up then blinked and looked slightly puzzled. "Professor?"

"This way, Ashwood."

Nodding, he followed her to the gargoyle statue. He knew what lay beyond it; The headmaster. And more than likely, an expulsion was awaiting him as well.

Cassian looked around Dumbledore's office, his heart in his stomach. If the headmaster expelled him, he and Harry would have to go into hiding again. His thoughts were interrupted by a choking sound. Cassian's eyes widened to see the headmaster's phoenix looking awful. That would be all he need on top of everything else; for Dumbledore's pet to die while he was alone in the man's office.

The bird caught fire and the boys stared still not able to comprehend how the ugly thing could have been the beautiful creature they'd seen during the summer. A huge pile of ash was all that was left of it now.

A noise caught their attention and the boys looked up to see Dumbledore climbing down a set of stairs. Cassian swallowed and retreated from the bird cage. He was surprised when the old wizard's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Ah, Fawkes finally got on with it I see."

A baby hatchling shook ash off its head and crooned at Dumbledore. It was just as ugly as it had been before it spontaineously combusted, in Cassian's oppinion.

Dumbledore sat at his desk and Cassian relunctantly sat across from him awaiting his doom. He was sure he was going to be expelled. As not to hyperventilate, he forcefully made himself calm down and think. He was mentally going over relaxation techniques so he missed the sympathetic look he was getting from the headmaster.

Before either could say a word, Hagrid burst in causing the door to bang loudly as it rebounded and Cassian to jump to his feet warily.

"It wasn' Cassian, Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid almost slipped and called the boy Harry. After receiving the drawing from Cassian, he'd rushed to the headmaster, convinced Cassian was Harry. The headmaster said that did not count as proof. It could be coincidence, or maybe Cassian and Harry knew each other. Or, it was even possible that Cassian _was _Harry, but did not know it.

Professor Dumbledore told Hagrid to just continue thinking of Cassian as Cassian. So, the half giant hadn't said a word that Cassian might be the missing Harry Potter. He continued to treat the boy as he had before he found out. But now!

"I was talkin' ter him _seconds_ before that kid was found, he never had time, sir-"

In Hagrid's aggitated state no one could get a word in. The giant was beside himself and ranted on. Cassian stood in a daze. He was trying to get over the stunned surprise of the giant defending him, even willing to swear Cassian's innocence in front of the Ministry. Then, Dumbledore _saying _he didn't think it was Cassian either, left him feeling _very_ confused.

"Of course ye don't," Hagrid sheepisly said. "I'll go wait outside then."

Dumbledore and Cassian both looked intently at the other. Suspicion was clearly evident in the younger's expression. Cassian couldn't believe it nor trusted it. "You don't think it was me, Professor?"

"No, Cassian, I do not. However, I do wish to speak to you."

Cassian figured as much. He waited with baited breath.

"I must ask you, Cassian, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me. Anything at all."

Oh there were a _lot_ of things he _wanted_ to say, none of which was anything the man wanted to hear. SO, he shook his head. "No, sir. Nothing."

Cassian ignored Harry's slumped form. Harry wanted him to tell Dumbledore _everything_. Something he had no plans on doing. He also ignored the disappointed look the man tried to hide as he said, "Very well then. Off you go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The last week before term ended was a very stressful one for Cassian. He was tired of the mutterings, pointing, and stares he'd received. How everyone moved _well_ out of his way as if they'd be petrified by just touching him. He was angry and wanted to hurt them for their ignorant assumptions. Couldn't they see that it _wasn't _him? Dudley was his friend. He wouldn't have attacked his friend.

There was also something that pulled at his memory about the Hufflepuff. Harry said they knew him and Cassian spent hours trying to dig up any memories to no avail. It was maddening and frustrating. He'd only had a brief flash of what he thought was a memory when he saw Dudley's petrified form.

Cassian had immediately been assaulted with the memory of Dudley laying sprawled limp inside a car. But the blond had been much younger at the time.

A day before break, Cassian was sitting on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room, legs drawn up, head resting on his knees. He looked up and was too tired to frown at Daphne who was standing in front of him. He just blinked up at her wondering what she wanted.

"I have something to show you."

Before he could ask what it was or tell her to go away, she took his hand and pulled him from the couch. Cassian was too tired emotionally and mentally to object and allowed her to pull him along. Harry was curious however and it continued to grow the further they went. Daphne stopped in front of a broom cupboard.

Cassian gave her an inquiring look, but she just smiled and opened the door. There was a towel and other soft materials for bedding lay a Himalayan cat surrounded by small furry bodies. His eyes widened and looked at Daphne who chose to become nervous and shy.

"Um, I told you, you could have first pick. That is, if you still wanted one?"

"Oooh!" Harry immediately was in the cupboard crouched next to the cats. He looked at all the kittens before he settled on one he wanted. "This one!"

'Are you sure?' Cassian crouched next to Harry.

"Positive! I want this one. It's _way_ cuter than the others."

'If you say so.' They all looked the same to Cassian. Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

"I do!"

'Whatever.' Turning to Daphne he pointed at the small black kitten with light brown stripes. "That one, the runt. Is it okay to pick it up?"

Daphne nodded and Cassian hesitated a moment before picking the tiny cat up gently. It was so small it fit in his one hand.

"Its so tiny," he marveled.

"Happy Christmas!" Daphne smiled and waved as she walked away. Cassian stared after her shocked. "Wha-?"

Not knowing what else to do, he gently cradled the kitten to his chest as he stood. He'd never had a pet before nor had to worry about looking out for anyone save himself. It was a very weird feeling to now have another life he had to look after.

'What do I do with it?' Cassian asked as he carefully walked back towards the Slytherin dormitories.

Harry was beaming and practically skipping down the halls beside him. "Pet it and talk to it."

'Riiiight.' Cassian looked down at the kitten and scratched its head. It began to purr and he found himself smiling at it.

"Told you!" Harry crowed.

'Told me what?'

"You'd be less moody. Admit it. You like our new kitten!"

'Whatever.'

Harry snorted when the kitten mewed at Cassian to keep petting it. He had stopped at Harry's comment.

"Cuuute!"

'Shut up.'

Cassian felt awkward holding the kitten and was tempted to drop it into his robe pocket. Harry shot him a scandalous look. "You can't do that to a kitten!"

'Why not? It'd be easier to travel with it.'

"Because you can't!"

'Fine.'

When they stepped into the Slytherin Common Room, Draco who'd been playing a game of wizard's chess with Blaise, looked up. He immediately spotted the small furry bundle Cassian held protectively.

"What's that?"

"A Christmas present from Daphne."

Draco came over and reached out to touch the kitten. Cassian had an urge to pull away but resisted the impulse. All the blond did was scratch the kitten's head and smile at the soft purring emenating from the kitten.

Cassian had almost forgot that Draco liked animals. His father's peacocks withstanding. That thought brought another and Cassian couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped, nor hide or fight his grin.

"What's so funny?" Draco was immediately on the defensive.

"Just remembering Lucius' prized peacocks." At the blond's questioning look, he explained. "I recalled the time you got the idea of trying to ride one."

Draco smiled as well. "Yeah, that was pretty funny."

Blaise abandoned the game and the three sat around the fire. Draco told the other boy about when they were around seven at the time and both had been on the short and lean side. They had actually been able to rope the things and ride them; for a few feet. They fell off, losing their grip and ended up being chased by the entire flock. One even managed to bite the blond on the rear, hence his dislike of the creatures now.

Blaise was in stitches and Cassian even laughed, the memory replaying in his mind. He absently petted the kitten in his lap.

"'Course father wasn't too happy about it."

"No, but Aunt Narcissa thought it was cute and funny."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassian was glad for the holidays and the relative peace that came with it. He, Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco were just about the only Slytherins not going home. A few of the older students stayed but didn't bother the four second years.

He was however a bit angry and surprised to feel hurt when the other two he'd considered friends didn't seem to be around. He was angry at himself for the most part. He should have known that they wouldn't believe him and turn against him just like everyone else.

Getting dressed, he picked up his still unnamed cat and placed it in the hood of his sweatshirt. Harry fretted the whole way up to the Great Hall. Cassian tried to tell Harry the kitten was safe and fine. Harry wouldn't listen and stayed behind Cassian in case the kitten decided to try and hop from the hood.

Looking around, Cassian wasn't all that surprised to see so few students. Nearly everyone signed to go home after the attack on Dudley and the Gryffindore ghost. There were a handful of students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw remaining. Sadly, Luna was not one of them. Neville was the only non red head that stayed for the holidays in Gryffindore.

Lifting the cat from his hood, he set it on his lap. He fed it bits of bacon and sausage to it. He smiled down at it as it began to wash itself. Picking up his fork he began to eat as well. He was happy he could actually enjoy eating. The potions Professor Snape made and the spells Madam Pomfrey cast for his mouth, throat, and tongue seemed to be working. At first, he could only taste really strong flavors like things that were extremely sour or spicy. He was to have a check up today and hopefully the last of his treatments. Which if he was lucky also meant no more horrid nutrient potions!

When breakfast was through he headed for the library, and then Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He came there from time to time to talk to the ghost. From her he learned that Ron, Neville, Dudley, and Hermione had been up to something. Going into the stall that held the ongoing potion, he frowned. From the looks of it, it could be the Polyjuice Potion. Cassian and Harry had really been interested in that when their Professor mentioned it in class. Just imagine what he could do if he looked like someone else for an hour or two!

"Why would they be brewing this?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe for the same reason we would."

"Hmmm."

Opening the door to the ghost's bathroom he peered around. Seeing no one he called, "Myrtle? Are you here?"

The ghost didn't seem to be in at the moment so he went up to the hospital wing. The medi-witch checked him over and agreed that as long as he continued to eat at during the meals he didn't have to take the nutrient potions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassian was awakened from a peaceful nightmareless sleep by Draco hopping on his bed. Cassian went from groggy to alert to annoyed in quick succession. He roughly shoved the blond off his bed and pulled the covers back over his head. "Go away."

"C'mon, its time to get up!" Draco excitedly replied trying to pull the covers off.

"Why?"

"It's Christmas!"

"So?"

"So, it's time to open presents."

"Have fun with that."

Draco sighed dejectedly, a bit put out. "You know, most people actually _like_ holidays."

"Bully for them." Cassian was successful in wrangling his comforter out of the blond's hands.

"You used to like Christmas," Draco stated softly.

Cassian was quiet. Yes, he used to like Christmas. The reason was selfishly quite simple. He used to spend the holiday with the Malfoys. Ever since his first meeting with them, Cassian had been drawn to the Malfoys. They had always appeared cold in public, but when in the privacy of their home, had been warm and loving family.

The Ashwoods were a cold family, period. Markale had been his guardian; raising and training him in more than just magic. Yet Cassian had never really thought of him as a father figure. While Markale had never been unnecessarily cruel, neither had he been affectionate or overtly kind to Cassian. He was sure Markale didn't view him as a son either, but more like a tool to be used for his own purpose.

The Malfoys treated him like one of their own. During the winter holiday, Cassian and Draco would play out in the snow. When they came in, Narcissa would spell their clothes dry as they sat in front of the fire drinking hot chocolate. He and Draco would then annoy the blond's parents singing the wrong words to their favorite carols. Cassian had also enjoyed watching the Malfoys decorate the living room.

Shoving the covers aside, Cassian got up. There wasn't any chance now of him going back to sleep. Looking around the quiet empty room, he frowned. "Where's Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?"

"Great Hall eating breakfast."

"Ah." Cassian paused, something niggling at him. Realizing what he was missing, his eyes shot wide open. Frantically he searched through his bedding, then dropped to his hands and knees looking under the bed.

Draco watched him for a minute then voiced his curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"The kitten. Where's the kitten?" And where was Harry? Harry had been a constant presence in his life. 'Harry? Where are you?'

"In the Common Room," Draco replied. Eerily, Harry echoed him. The blond smirked. "Even your cat likes presents."

"What are you talking about?" Cassian sharply asked. Not bothering to wait for an answer, he brushed past Draco and headed for the Common Room. He spotted wrapping paper strewn about and his and Harry's kitten was diving amongst the colored paper. Harry had been playing with the kitten with a ribbon, but dropped it, seeing the blond behind Cassian.

Cassian was relieved to see the kitten unharmed. He'd thought for a moment he might have squished him, or hurt him when he'd fought with Draco over the covers. Picking up the kitten he petted it and smiled when it began to purr.

Draco went over to the tree and began to divide the stack of presents that remained. Picking up one stack, he dumped the parcels onto the end of the couch unoccupied by Cassian. The much larger remaining pile was soon being attacked by the blond.

Setting the kitten on the floor his lips quirked seeing it immediately dive into the wrappings and bat at the paper. Picking one of the presents up he was surprised to see it addressed to him. He was even more surprised to see who it was from. Opening the parcel he found a quill and inks of different colors. A note inside informing him that the quill and ink was charmed so whatever was drawn would move.

Cassian also received a book from Lucius on proper wizarding behavior and etiquette. If Cassian didn't think it'd be sacrilege to throw the book in the fire, he would have. Narcissa's present was much more enjoyable. She had sent him a nice leather portfolio case. Celtic knots were burned into the leather.

From Daphne he received a book on cats which Harry was ecstatic over. She also gave him a few toys for the kitten: a jingle ball, feathers on a stick that when moved, imitated the flight of a bird, a mouse that was charmed so the kitten could learn to hunt.

Cassian also received a box of tea from Hagrid, the half-giant apparently heard of his dislike for sweets. Then there was the last present. Picking it up he looked up to find Draco gone. The blond had gone down to the Great Hall. Fingering the present, he wondered if Draco had stacked the presents on purpose; making sure his was the last one Cassian would open.

Sliding a finger under the wrapping paper he opened the parcel slowly. When the present was free of wrapping paper, Cassian just stared. It was a beautiful wood frame holding a team picture of the Holyhead Harpies. Each player had signed it as well. This was something he'd wanted back when he'd actually been interested in Quidditch. The Holyhead Harpies had been his favorite team. How long had Draco had this?

Picking up his gifts he took them back to his dormitory and secured them in his trunk. He changed out of his pajamas and into his comfortable worn jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. On his way out of the Common Room, he scooped the kitten up and placed it in his sweatshirt pocket. One hand scratching the kitten's face he felt himself smiling hearing the purr.

Since he was so late to breakfast, most of the students had already finished. Cassian didn't mind the nearly empty Great Hall. He was mostly relieved and felt as if he could finally breathe! When he was finished eating he went to the courtyard. He still didn't eat much but it was more than when he hat to take the nutrient potions.

"So what should we name him? Or is it a her?" Harry asked. He was tired of Cassian just referring to their kitten as 'Kitten'.

Taking the kitten from his pocket, Cassian held it up. "Congratulations," he deadpanned. "It's a boy."

"So what should we name him?"

"I don't know," Cassian sighed. He was beginning to grow bored of this conversation. Harry had been annoying him about a name ever since they got the kitten.

"Hoodie?" Despite Harry's protests, the cat seemed to enjoy the hood of his sweatshirt.

Harry frowned. "No way!"

"Pockets?" The kitten hadn't protested riding around in his robe and hoodie pockets.

"No! I want to give him a _real_ name."

Cassian sighed again. "Fine. Then what do _you _want to call him?"

"Something that fits him."

"And Hoodie and Pockets don't?"

"No."

Cassian rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He smiled a little as the cat leapt form the bench and landed in a patch of snow that nearly buried it. Rescuing the kitten, he set it on the bench beside him. He pulled the string from his hood and cast an animation spell on it.

"Tiny or Runt?" he suggested as he watched the cat attack the string.

Harry frowned. "You're not even trying are you?"

"No, not really. No. I've given you almost a dozen names. You've turned them all down. You have yet to come up with _one_."

"You can't call our kitten _Cat _or _Dog!_"

"Why not? He's a cat. Cat fits him perfectly, yes? And what's wrong with Dog? It's kinda funny. A cat named Dog."

"It is not funny."

"Yeah, well. We already knew I have a warped sense of humor."

"Oh, yes." Harry scathingly replied. "I'm well aware of that. Like the _other_ name you came up with. There are so many levels of wrong, I am _not_ going into it."

Cassian shrugged indifferently. "Fine by me. If you cant' come up with a name, I'm calling him Hoodie."

Harry glared. Cassian's hand shot out and gently tweaked the cat's tail. He chuckled as the cat jumped then abandoned the string in favor of his hand.

"I can't think of anything," Harry admitted. "Why don't we ask some of the others for names?"

"I guess we could ask Myrtle. Or maybe some of the other ghosts?"

"You mean like how you were going to ask them about me?" Harry was still a bit resentful and bitter that Cassian had yet to do that. He had promised, and that had been two months ago!

"you are not going to let that go, are you?"

"No!" It came out spitefully. Harry crossed his arms.

"Fine. Then let's go ask a ghost."

Harry stared, slowly uncrossing his arms. Cassian picked the kitten up and placed it in his sweatshirt pocket. Picking up the wriggling string he ended the animation spell and put the limp string in his pants pocket. He'd replace it in his hood later.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it and thought Myrtle or that ghost she told us about would be the ideal choice."

Harry furrowed his brow. "You mean the ghost that haunts the quidditch pitch?"

"That's the one."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neville glanced over at the Slytherin table and felt guilty and worried when he didn't see Cassian. He had wanted to let his friend know that he didn't' believe the wild rumors of Cassian petrifying Dudley and Nearly Headless Nick. Neville desperately wanted to tel him that Hermione was busy with the Polyjuice Potion in order to clear his name. Of course he knew it wouldn't go over to well that they believed it was Draco at fault.

Neville looked over to Ron who was busy arguing with his brothers. Ron couldn't make up his mind if the culprit was Draco or Cassian. On one hand, Dudley as Cassian's friend; on the other, Cassian was a Parselmouth.

Resolving that he _would_ find and speak to his friend, Neville let the Great Hall. He stopped to think where his friend might be. Deciding the library was the best first choice, he headed that direction. Not finding who he was looking for, he wondered where else the Slytherin could have gone. As he crossed the courtyard he happened to Cassian headed toward the grounds. He knew it was Cassian because of the sunglasses.

Neville knew he was too far away to hear him if he called out so he followed him. He wasn't as clumsy as he used to be, but he still found himself sprawled in the snow a few times. Each time Cassian got a bit further ahead, but at least the Gryffindore knew where his friend was headed. He just didn't know why.

When Neville finally made it to the quidditch pitch it was to see an irritated Cassian glaring up at a ghost on a broomstick. The Slytherin huffed then muttered, "Well that was a complete wast of time."

Turning he saw Neville and frowned. Something fluttered too fast for the Gryffindore to see on Cassian's face. The boy's face went neutral as did his voice when he said, "Hello."

"Hi," Neville nervously smiled. "Um, why weren't you at breakfast?"

Cassian gave him a curious look. "I was. Mostly everyone was gone when I came up."

"Oh," Neville replied bashfully. He hadn't thought of that.

"Why're you here?"

"I followed you, rather, I just saw you when I was looking for you and followed you."

"I gathered that, but _why_?"

"I thought you could use a friend," he mumbled.

Blinking,Cassian stared at him. Neville's eyes widened seeing a head poke out of one of the Slytherin's pockets. Cassian brought the kitten into view.

"Daphne gave him to me."

"What's his name?" Neville hesitated then looked at his friend. "Can I hold him?"

Cassian shrugged and handed the kitten to Neville who smiled and petted it. "Can't decide on a name. How'd you come up with Trevor for your Toad?"

"Great Uncle Algie already named him when he gave him to me."

"Oh."

The boys walked together towards the castle and warmth. "what about Tiger or Stripes?"

Cassian's lips twitched. "That would have to be no."

"Hermione could probably think of a name."

"Hm. Where is she anyway?"

"In Myrtle's bathroo-oops."

Cassian raised an eyebrow at Neville's flushed panicky face. "Does this have anything to do with you guys brewing Polyjuice Potion?"

Neville's eyes widened but then he seemed to relax. The Gryffindore was relieved he no longer had to hide it from his friend. Frowning he asked, "How'd you know it was us?"

"You're not the only ones to visit Myrtle. She and I talk."

"Oh."

"So what're you brewing it for?"

"Um..." Neville shifted. "Well, promise you won't be angry?"

"Neville?"

The Gryffindore took a breath then rushingly stated, "We'rebrewingPolyjuicePotioninordertoclearyournameandfindoutwhotheheirreallyis."

Cassian blinked. Then blinked again. "Could you try that again, only slowly this time?"

"Ron thought you were Slytherin's heir until we convinced him you weren't. So then he thought Draco's the heir and -"

Cassian put up a hand. "You're brewing Polyjuice Potion to get Draco to tell you he's the heir?"

Neville nodded. He tensed sensing that his friend was angry. He was proven right by the icy tone. "All you had to do was ask me. I could have told you he's not he heir. His family might have all been _in _Slytherin, but none are _of_ Slytherin."

"I'm sorry. We just-"

"Forget it." Cassian held out his hands and Neville handed the kitten back. As the Slytherin turned for the dungeons, Neville couldn't help but ask, "Are you going to tell Draco-"

"No," It was said sharply. "But I won't help you either."

Neville watched his friend go and sighed. He had known they should have included Cassian in their plans. And like he'd thought, the Slytherin wasn't happy to learn he'd been excluded. He decided to head to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Maybe Hermione would know to do now.

The only problem was Hermione wasn't in the bathroom. He wasn't able to find her until dinner and by that time his stomach was twisted in knots. He didn't dare glance over at the Slytherin table. He ignored the Weasley twins who had bewitched Percy's prefect badge. He didn't even have the heart to really sing that loud when Dumbledore had them singing carols.

Hermione joined the Gryffindore table next to him and Ron soon joined them. While the Ravenclaw calmly told them to get the bits of who they were changing into, Neville shifted. She went on to explain she had put Sleeping Draught into a couple of cupcakes. All the boys had to do was make sure Crabbe and Goyle ate them.

Neville finally blurted what Cassian told him. That Draco wasn't the heir and Cassian knew about the Polyjuice Potion. Ron frowned and placed the blame on Neville.

"Great, he's probably already told Malfoy and -"

"No. I asked if he was going to and he said he wouldn't."

Ron still looked skeptical and unbelieving. Hermione on the other hand had a thoughtful look.

"He said he wouldn't help us either."

"So, we're on our own then," Hermione mumbled. "Still, it _has_ to be someone in Slytherin. Doesn't it?"

"So, now what?" Ron looked as if he was relieved that he wouldn't have to drink the potion or bits of Crabbe.

"We get into the Slytherin Common Room and snoop around," she said determinedly.

"And Cassian?" Ron asked.

"Well, he said he wouldn't give us away nor would he help us. So, we'll just have to be careful."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassian didn't bother singing during the carols, he just continued to gaze at his plate. Draco kept looking at him as if he wanted to ask what was wrong, but kept silent. He was grateful for that. He'd already had an awkward moment with the blond earlier. He'd thanked Draco for the autographed picture and asked where'd he'd gotten it. Draco had replied he'd planned on giving it to him last year as a birthday present. But since he never had a chance to give it to him, had held onto it until he could.

Leaving Crabbe and Goyle in the Great Hall, Cassian and Draco went back down to the dungeons. The blond talking about how he couldn't wait for the holidays to be over. Slytherin was to play Ravenclaw and Draco was sure they could win. He wanted a rematch with Gryffindore and to secure the Quidditch Cup for Slytherin yet again. That coupled with the House Cup would make his year.

When they got to the Common Room, Draco went to their dorm and handed a newspaper clipping to Cassian. "Father's just sent it to me."

After scanning it Cassian guessed, "Lucius is against the Muggle Protection Act, I assume?"

Draco nodded then frowned. "Where's Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Probably still eating," Cassian replied. He wondered if Neville, Hermione, and more than likely Ron, were still planning on impersonating Slytherins. Of course even if they did, the three would still have to find their way to the Slytherin Common Room and their password.

"Why don't you go fetch Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum? Eating that much is just not healthy."

"Says the person who barely eats."

Cassian was about to snap back but decided against it. It wasn't any business of Draco's to know why he barely ate. Instead, he replied, "I'm getting better though."

Draco nodded. "Which is a relief. Mother wouldn't let you get away with that over the summer."

Cassian started a game of Wizard's chess with Blaise and had just lost his third pawn when Draco reentered the Common Room. Accompanying him were Crabbe and Goyle. As he surreptitiously watched them he recognized the Ravenclaw's mannerisms in Goyle. Which meant that Crabbe was either Neville or Ron. Tipping his king in surrender to Blaise, he stood and went to the Slytherin bookshelf.

Eyes quickly locating the book he wanted and opening it, pretending to read as he lounged against the wall. He listened in on their conversation and nearly laughed when Draco gave the clipping to the imposters to read. The way 'Crabbe' reacted, it had to be Ron.

"Well?" Draco demanded impatiently. He wanted to know what his two friends thought about what his father had said.

"Uh," Goyle replied with a quick look at Crabbe. "Weasley's a Muggle lover?"

"You'd never know they were pure-bloods the way they behave." Draco frowned as if he tasted something unpleasant. "I wonder why the Daily Prophet hasn't reported any of the attacks. I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked for sure if it doesn't stop. Father said-" Draco stopped and once again frowned.

Cassian knew it was because Draco realized that he was about to voice his father's opinion on the matter instead of his own.

"Probably why that Gryffindore Prefect was nosing around the dungeons. Tying to catch Slytherin's heir and save Dumbledore from getting sacked."

Cassian knew that was a perfect opening for them to ask Draco about the heir and sure enough -

"You must have an idea of who it is," Goyle stated.

"You know I haven't Goyle. How many times do I have to tell you?" Draco was getting irritable. "And father won't tell me _anything_ about the last time the chamber was opened either. He says if I know too much, it'll be suspicious. All I learned was that last time the chamber was opened was fifty years ago. Last time, a Mud-er Muggleborn died. It's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time...."

Cassian and Harry stared at each other. "You don't think-" Harry stated.

'That Myrtle was the one who died?'

Harry nodded.

'Dunno. We could start with her since she's the most recent ghost. Unless whoever died didn't become a ghost.'

"Either way, Myrtle would know, probably."

'So, we gonna ask Myrtle who she died?'

"Think she'll tell us?"

'More than likely. She's like me,' Cassian half smiled. 'She's got a warped sense of humor.'

A nose brought their attention back to Draco's 'friends' who were quickly leaving the Common Room. Maybe the Polyjuice Potion didn't last as long as they thought. Draco came over to him, a suspicious look on his face. "What got into Crabbe and Goyle?"

Cassian couldn't help it or stop himself ; he began to laugh. At his cousin's shocked look, he laughed harder.

**A.N. - **Ok, I lied. Tom Riddle's diary will be in the next chapter. This one was getting too long and taking too long to post. I've been trying to upload this chapter for what seems like forever. I decided to try again it FINALLY let me upload.

Poll Results:

Luna- 12

Daphne- 8

Hermione- 4

None- 2

Other- 0


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N.- **I want to thank you all for being so patient with me and your support. Being sick really sucks and is not fun at all! I really don't like hospitals.

I know I have spelling errors for which I apologize, but I stated on my profile that I am DYSLEXIC. I think I do pretty well not misspelling every other word. When I am tired, stressed, or sick, my dyslexia rears it's head and I screw up more than usual.

Now, on with the story!

_Italic sentences_ = sentences being written in Tom Riddle's Diary

**Chapter Twelve**

The next day at breakfast Cassian wrote two notes. Draco showed him how to fol them into cranes. Cassian sent one to Hermione at the Ravenclaw table and one to Ron at the Gryffindore table. He watched them read his notes and smiled at Hermione's chagrined expression. He grinned at the scowl the red head sent his way as he crumpled the note in anger and disgust.

Draco arched a brow, but Cassian shook his head. The blond had pieced together that Crabbe and Goyle had been impersonated when the two showed up more confused than usual. They had told the blond that they'd woken in a broom cupboard. They hadn't been able to recall how they ended up there.

When Draco heard that he'd accused Cassian, "You knew!"

"Yes." He hadn't seen any reason to deny it. "It was amusing."

Of course, he _did_ have to reassure the blond that he had _not _helped them. Draco had narrowed his eyes when he realized just exactly _who_ pretended to be his two goons. He scowled and Cassian asked him to give them an unbiased chance.

"They're not that bad really. Well, Ron, maybe. You have to admit it was clever and worthy of Slytherin."

Draco had given a noncommittal noise.

"It was Hermione who masterminded the whole thing."

The blond looked at him, then turned away but Cassian knew that meant Draco was giving it some thought.

"Incoming," Harry warned.

Cassian looked up and caught the paper crane. Unfolding it he read Hermione's reply. Neatly under her writing he wrote a reply back. Refolding the crane he sent it back to the the Ravenclaw. He looked up to see Draco watching him. "What?"

"What are you going to do today?"

"Read and research in the library."

"What are you researching? You spend more time int eh library than a Ravenclaw."

Cassian blinked at him consideringly. He was actually researching Slytherin's lineage as well as trying to find anything that would explain Harry. That stupid Edward Clogg, the ghost who haunted the quidditch pitch was nothing but an annoyance. Myrtle had told him the ghost was obsessed with quidditch, but he hadn't realized to what extent. The ghost was way past obsessed. It wouldn't speak of anything _but_ quidditch.

"I'm trying to find who here at school could be descended from Slytherin."

Draco stared at him then asked, "Any luck so far?"

Cassian shook his head. He had hit a dead end. "Not really. I've gotten to where Slytherin's descendants merged with another family, changing their surname."

Draco frowned. "Maybe you missed someone? A half-blood no one spoke of or a squib that was disowned."

Cassian and Harry both stared at him.

"What? It's been known to happen. There was a Malfoy who was a squib and disowned. His children were proper wizards though and accepted back into the family even though he never was."

Cassian thunked his head down on the table and gave a groan. If he had to start over or even just backtracking would take forever! Even _with_ Harry's reluctant help. Giving into his mood, he petulantly stated, "I don't wanna do this again."

Draco chuckled at his cousin who frowned at him. It was almost like when they were little again. "We can help."

"We?" Cassian didn't raise his head, just turned it to stare at the blond.

"Crabbe, Goyle, and I." At Cassian's skeptical look Draco rolled his eyes. "They may seem to be so slow as to be moving backwards, but once they grasp something, they understand it."

"You sure Professor Snape didn't pass them because Crabbe and Goyle Sr. could twist him into a pretzel?"

Draco snorted. "Professor Snape is a dueling champion. You really think he'd be afraid of them?"

"If he didn't have his wand, yes. Never underestimate the damage stupid people can do. Look at Lockhart. The man's a moron,yet has people eating out of his hand. As a result, none of us are having a proper education in Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Surprisingly, it went a lot faster with Draco's help. With Hermione and Neville helping as well, it went by even quicker. When the Ravenclaw found what he and Draco were up to, she volunteered her help. She seemed more inclined to let bygones be bygones. She and Draco had a grudging truce and the blond made sure Crabbe and Goyle understood to leave the non-Slytherin's alone, for now. Neville quit being quite so jumpy when he realized he didn't need to fear being hexed by the three newcomers. Ron on the other hand could not accept the truce for what it was, still believing it to be a trick of some kind. As a result, things were tense whenever the red head was around, until Ron decided to avoid them and the library for the time being.

As Cassian wrote down another name to investigate as a potential descendant of Slytherin, he quietly asked, "What _exactly_ is the deal between you and Ron Weasley anyway?"

Draco and he were in a secluded area of the library by themselves. The others were scattered in different sections of the library. The blond answered automatically without thinking. "He's a poor excuse of a wizard just like the rest of his blood traitor of a family."

"Draco." Cassian's voice was icy. The other looked at him and flinched. "Want to rethink and restate that?"

Draco swallowed. He had automatically replied how he was told and taught to reply. He really was trying to stop, but it was hard. Every time he realized he was spouting what he'd been told to think by his father, it left a bad taste in his mouth. He wanted to form his own opinion on things.

"What's the _real_ reason for your animosity?" Cassian's voice wasn't so cold, just inquiring.

Draco returned his book to the shelf then turned to face his cousin. Gray eyes distant and angry, scowl on his face. Almost childishly he stated, "He started it!"

Glancing around to be sure they were the only ones around, Draco lowered his voice and told Cassian _exactly_ why he disliked the Gryffindore so much. According to the blond, he met Ron when they were young, a year or so before he met Cassian.

How, when Draco was younger, he was taken to a tumbling class. At Cassian's confused look, he was told it was like gymnastics, basically.

"Ah."

When his class was over, Draco's mother would then take him to a play park. There were a few other children whose parents were witches and wizards that were also there. Ron Weasley was one of them. The red head's grandmother brought him to the play park every weekend. The two had become friends of a sort, playmates. But then once the red head didn't come. When he did show up the next weekend Ron stated that he couldn't be friends with Draco anymore.

Draco had demanded, "Why not?"

Ron's reply was that he wouldn't be coming to the play park anymore. "My brother Percy told me you were bad. That your family's bad and I shouldn't play with you."

Outraged and hurt, Draco had shoved Ron to the ground and told his mother that he no longer wanted to come to the play park anymore.

Cassian thought he understood now. Draco did not take kindly to rejection, especially when to him it wasn't based on anything.

Draco scowled. "The Weasel even had the audacity to forget our friendship."

"So, that's the reason," Harry murmured.

Ron had been one of Draco's earliest friends not coerced or forced upon him by his family. Then the red head had spurned his friendship and forgot all about Draco. So, when they met up years later in Hogwarts, Draco retaliated the only way he knew how. He _made_ Ron acknowledge him by any means necessary. It didn't' help that by then Lucius had begun brainwashing him and indoctrinating him int eh superiority of the pure-bloods.

"Why do _you _dislike the Weasel?"

"Oh, it's quite simple really," Cassian replied shelving the books he'd been using. "I don't like him. He's irritatingly simpleminded in how he views things. He's very closed minded. He's also a naive brat."

"You're not saying that just because he insulted your Gryffindore friend?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Longbottom and I chatted while you were in hospital."

"That's only a small almost insignificant reason." Sighing, Cassian stared blankly ahead, not really reading the bindings of the books in front of him. Absently he pulled one off the shelf and opened it. Eyes staring at the page but not seeing it, he quietly stated, "He doesn't realized that you can't simply divide everything, especially people into two groups: Good or Evil, Light or Dark, Love or Hate. He doesn't realize there are middle grounds. Most people walk a tightrope between the two extremes. People whether they want to admit it or not are in the third category. We more or less live the in the gray shaded area."

"Are you still talking about Ron?" Harry asked.

"I think I found something!" Hermione's excited chatter had both boys looking over to where she came from. Seeing their expressions, she apologized realizing she'd interrupted something.

"It's alright." Cassian's voice was neutral as was his face once more. "What'd you find?"

"Well, the last known descendant of Salazar Slytherin was a family by the name of Gaunt. Marvolo Gaunt bragged about the fact, never trying to keep it hidden from anyone."

"Gaunt?" Draco's expression and tone was of one trying to recall or place a saying.

"You've heard of them?" Cassian asked incredulously.

"I know I've heard that surname before." The blond frowned then snapped his fingers. "Longbottom!"

"Y-yes?" Neville had just come over to see if they found anything.

"Get Crabbe and Goyle."

"Why me?"

Draco and Cassian both wore identical expressions as they looked at Neville. The Gryffindore sighed and went to where he last thought he saw the two. Hermione was curiously looking at the two Slytherins before her. How could two of the most thick headed students to come through Hogwarts be of help?

When Neville returned with Crabbe and Goyle, Draco immediately turned to the latter. "You once told me about the Gaunts, didn't you?"

Goyle nodded. "My grandparents were talking about them. They were all crazy."

"Details, Goyle. We need details."

"Um..." Goyle thought and Cassian wondered how long this would take. Granted, Goyle was the smarter between the two lumps, but still. It was fascinating though. You could actually see when the light bulb came on in Goyle's mind.

"The Gaunts were poor. Poorer than the Weasleys."

"Just get on with it, Goyle!" Draco snapped.

"Right, sorry. Well, the son, Muffin? I don't think that's his name." At Draco's expression, Goyle pressed on. "Muffin was brought in front of the Ministry at lot. Always for harassing and attacking Muggles. He was sent to Azkaban for killing a Muggle family who lived close by."

"How long ago did this happen?" Cassian asked. If the man was still alive...

"Fifty years ago? It was all the talk when my grandparents were at Hogwarts."

Hermione, Cassian, and Draco looked at each other.

"Were there any other relatives? Brothers,sister, children, parents?" Hermione excitedly asked.

Goyle appeared to be thinking about it. Finally, his face went slack as he shrugged.

"What was the name of the Muggle family?" Cassian asked. If he could find that out and where they resided, it might narrow down the search. People liked to gossip and if he could ask around and talk to the Muggles...

Goyle just stared blankly back. Cassian sighed. "Well, that's that. The well's empty."

"At least we have more to go on," Hermione replied optimistically.

"Hmn," was all Cassian said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassian awoke in a cold sweat, sitting bolt upright, mouth open in a silent scream. He tried to get his breathing back under control. Scowling, he shoved the covers off himself as he stood. Draco watched from slitted eyes. He'd always been a light sleeper and had awoken when his cousin had first began to thrash. It seemed his cousin had two types of nightmares; mild and really bad. Tonight's seemed to be one of his really bad ones.

Draco didn't know what he should do; continue to feign sleep or ask if Cassian wanted to talk about it. When they were little, Draco hadn't known what to do either when Cassian woke up crying. Back then, Draco had thought it was because Cassian missed his mother. He had heard the other boy utter that word once when having a nightmare.

Before Draco could make up his mind, Cassian had left their room. He waited a good ten minutes then went to the Common Room. There was no sign of Cassian. Putting on a robe he picked up Cassian's kitten that was pawing at the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. He took it to their dormitory and placed it on Cassian's bed.

"Stay put."

Draco then exited the Slytherin dormitories to talk with their Head of House. The blond had only told the professor of his concern of Cassian's lack of sleep and nightmares. Yet, he had never told the professor about the more severe night terrors Cassian had. Tonight he would confide in his Head of House. He would also write to his mother.

Severus was on his way to see the headmaster when he spotted one of his students out of bed. "Might I inquire as to _why_ you are not in your Common Room, Mr. Malfoy?"

The blond jumped, startled. "Professor, I was coming to see you."

Severus arched a brow. Draco shifted uncomfortably. "It's about Cassian, professor."

At this, Severus led the boy to his office which conveniently wasn't too far away. There Draco told him of Cassian's history of nightmares. Severus frowned as he listened. It appeared as if Ashwood's nightmares progressively got worse as he got older.

"Tonight was one of his worser ones." Draco told him about the other boy's silent screaming. "I don't know if he had a silencing spell around him or not, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Where is Mr. Ashwood, now?"

"I don't know, sir."

Nodding, Severus told Draco to go back to the common room. Frowning, the Potions Master deemed it even more important that he speak with the headmaster.

Severus had been keeping an eye on his student since the Dueling Club incident. The boy had been spending a lot more time in the library than anywhere else. Ashwood had seemed in better spirits after Christmas. He was even carrying around a kitten. Dumbledore had found it amusing. Severus had also seen a bit of relief in the man's eyes.

Entering the headmaster's office he nodded a greeting to Dumbledore.

"Ah, Severus. What couldn't wait until morning?"

"I've some unsettling information I've come across."

"Oh?"

"I originally wanted to speak to you about a student using an unused classroom without permission. That student is using it to brew and stock Calming Draught, Dreamless Sleep, Draught of Peace, and Sleeping Draught. It looks like whoever it is, is trying to make Essence of Murtlap as well. There is also evidence of bruise and burn healing pastes."

Dumbledore gazed at him quizzically. "We have those in the hospital wing, do we not?"

Severus nodded. "I found _The Healer's Helpmate_ among a bunch of books that have been banned due to their 'dark' subject matters."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers in thought. "Am I right to assume you have a guess to whom it might be?"

Again Severus nodded. "I believe it even more after speaking with one of my Slytherins."

Severus then relayed what he'd been told by Draco. The headmaster looked troubled as he listened. Quietly and grave Dumbledore commented, "Perhaps or talk is overdue."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The day before the students were due back from the holidays, Cassian was outside due to Harry's insistence. He was absently staring across the Black Lake humming softly.

"I haven't heard that in a long time."

Cassian jumped, startled and glared at Harry who gave him a sheepish look. Turning back to the headmaster, expression blank.

"It's a lullaby if I'm not mistaken."

"I wouldn't know, sir. I don't recall the words, just the tune." Cassian wanted to know why the man was out here. He eyed Dumbledore warily.

"Did your parents sing it to you?"

Cassian's eyes narrowed and Dumbledore didn't miss the almost imperceptible clenching of muscles before relaxing.

"What exactly do you want, sir?"

"To finish your conversation we had started last term."

"I believe you let me go, professor."

"I had hoped you would willingly talk with me."

Cassian turned cold to Dumbledore's surprise. Even his voice became cooler as he inquired, "And why would I do that? I have nothing to say to you, professor."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Professor Snape has informed me about a classroom being used without permission. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

Cassian struggled to keep his face neutral as he blinked before replying, "No,sir."

Dumbledore gazed into the boy's eyes before Cassian blinked and cast a quick non-verbal Legilimens. Since he was a master of Legilimency, he was able to do it without the boy knowing he had done so. What he saw shocked him a great deal.

"I see," Dumbledore murmured.

At his more sombre tome and expression, Cassian's eyes narrowed, suspicious and paranoia raising. What did the old man mean? Was he going to call Cassian on his lie? Cassian was certain Dumbledore knew it was him that was using that classroom. Now that it had been found, he would need to find another place to make his potions and read his books. That is if the books weren't confiscated.

Cassian also did not like what the those potions revealed to the men about him. He glanced over at Harry grateful that he wasn't wearing an 'I told you so' look. Harry had suggested they use a place like Myrtle's bathroom. The Ravenclaw ghost wouldn't give them away if found. The unused classroom was in the dungeons. It would have been obvious only a Slytherin would be using it.

"Don't stay out here too long, Cassian. You don't want to catch a cold before the new term starts."

"No, sir." Cassian stared, puzzled after the man.

Dumbledore went straight to his office and immediately placed his memories of his conversation with the boy into his pensieve. He then was able to view the glimpses of memory from the boy better and at a slower pace.

The first memory was of two boys about nine or ten years old sitting at the base of a tree. The boy with his knees drawn up to his chest, was obviously Cassian. The boy beside him resting a comforting hand on his shoulder was the one who caught Dumbledore's attention. Messy black hair and striking green eyes reminiscent of his parents; Harry Potter.

"I _hate_ her!" Cassian's venomously stated, eyes more gold than green, hatred etched on his face. "I wish she would just die already!"

The second memory was of Cassian and Harry running through the crowded streets of London. Harry's look was one of exasperation and a trace of fear. Cassian's was one of excitement and the thrill of the chase.

The next memory was of Cassian and Harry sitting in a tree in the Jenkins' yard and receiving the letter from Draco Malfoy.

Fear and apprehension were clear on both boys' faces. Cassian had looked to Harry with a hopeless look. Harry was the one to suggest writing to either Dumbledore or Snape. Cassian didn't appear to like it, but Harry pulled rank, stating he was older. Cassian had frowned and relented. He wanted to write to Snape but Harry said they should write to Dumbledore.

"He's the headmaster and he has more clout than Professor Snape. He's bound to have connections," Harry pointed out.

The last memory was of Cassian and Harry sitting on the roof. The discussion with Draco and then both Harry and Cassian jumping from the roof. Then looking up and laughing at Draco's expression. The exuberance clearly shining in Cassian's eyes.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair in deep thought. Many emotions and thoughts were going through the old wizard. Relief and boy at Harry obviously being alive. Confusion as to why Harry wasn't letting himself be known and why he had not shown up on the magical registry. How and when did Cassian and Harry's paths cross? If Cassian was not Harry, then how could the boy speak Parseltongue? Had he somehow missed something vital? Worried that he had and concerned for Cassian.

He would definitely have to keep an eye on the boy. There was a talk he needed to have with Severus as well. It appeared that Harry had been at Malfoy Manor at least in the memory Dumbledore glimpsed. Somehow, Draco had not seen Harry. It could have been because of a Notice-me-not charm, but Dumbledore didn't quite think that was it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The new term was busier and fuller than the previous one. Cassian still used his free study periods to study with Neville and Hermione. Surprisingly, Theodore Nott and Terry Boot asked to join their study group. Cassian had stared when Hermione point blank asked them if they thought Cassian was Slytherin's Heir. Both said no. Cassian had raised his brow disbelievingly. Theo he believed because the boy didn't seem to care to fit any groups. Terry replied that Hermione and Luna convinced him that Cassian couldn't be the heir.

At the mention of Luna, Cassian stared at the Ravenclaw. He felt like smacking himself. All this time he could have just asked Hermione. She was a Ravenclaw and a girl. She'd be in the same dormitory as Luna.

Cassian also kept up his talks with Myrtle. He hadn't asked her how she died. It just didn't ever seem like the right time to do so. The ghost was very emotional and seemed to be easily offended. At times, Cassian wondered if she when she was still alive, she was bipolar.

He had once again offended her by refusing all the names she came up with for his and Harry's kitten. Cassian had shown her the kitten which she'd crooned over, until it swatted at her. Sighing, Cassian wondered if he should just ask the moody ghost how she ended up dieing in a bathroom.

Hearing running footsteps, Cassian quickly darted behind the clumps of sinks hoping whoever it was would bypass this bathroom. It had to be a student from the sounds of it. The door was quickly pushed open and whoever it was ran to one of the stalls.

'Great,' Cassian thought. 'Hardly anyone comes here, so why now?'

"It's a girl." Harry stated before Cassian pulled him away.

'And you say, _I'm _the indecent one.'

Cassian had already reasoned it was a girl. If she washed her hands he'd be found. He didn't want to explain what he was doing in a girl's bathroom. He didn't really think saying, "Oh, I come here to talk with Moaning Myrtle all the time," would go over too well.

He heard a loud splash then a toilet flushing and the girl running away. His eyebrows furrowed. "Odd."

He didn't have time to think or say anything else because Myrtle began wailing and proceeded to flood the bathroom.

"Urgh!" Cassian quickly stood but then nearly swore as he heard Filch's voice outside the door. His yelling was equally as loud as Myrtle's wails. The two of them were giving him a headache and he desperately wanted to shout at them both to shut up!

"Cass, lookit that!"

He looked where Harry pointed. Frowning, he picked up the soggy black notebook. It looked like a diary. Why would the girl try and flush her diary? If she didn't know how plumbing worked she had to be wizard raised. Looking the diary over he saw a gold monogrammed name on the back. "T.M. Riddle. Weird name."

Opening it, he saw the diary looked as if it had never been written in. Frowning, he stared in puzzlement at the logo of where it was purchased. "Vauxhall Road, London. 1952?"

That just made his head hurt more. He knew that area had been bombed in air raids during World War II. It didn't make sense for someone to have to have an old blank diary and then try and dispose of it.

Shaking excess toilet and tap water from the diary he cast a quick drying spell on it. Tucking it into a robe pocket he quickly made for the dungeons. There wasn't any way he wanted to be caught or blamed for Myrtle's tantrum.

Cassian didn't share his discovery with anyone. As he lay in bed he flipped trough the pages with a frown. Taking out his wand he tried every spell he knew for revealing hidden writing and invisible ink. He even tried the Muggle way to no avail.

It was strange. The feeling he got from the diary was the same as from the Death Eater mask he kept hidden. That was why despite logic and reason, he kept the diary locked in the secured drawer with the mask when not on his person.

Trying to find out who T.M. Riddle might have been was frustrating. He found a Tom Riddle on a medal for Magical Merit. He was also on a list of old Head Boys. There was also a Special Services for the School, but didn't state for what.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The boy is up to something," Severus scowled at his student from the Head Table.

"Let it play out for now, Severus." At the man's dark look of disagreement, Dumbledore continued. "Let us see where this goes and what he does with this information."

"Do you really think he'll come to you?" Severus almost sneered. He believed he knew his student better than the headmaster. "To all his 'friends'? The boy is truly a Slytherin."

Dumbledore frowned at that.

"He keeps his secrets and council to himself. I will admit he has a few Gryffindorish qualities." Then Severus voiced a question that had been plaguing the older wizard. "If the boy is related, what do you think he'll do?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Defense Against the Dark Arts was quickly becoming Cassian's least favorite subject. Lockhart was a joke. The man was a braggart, and he greatly disliked braggarts. The man was also a liar and had delusions of grandeur.

Tired of the man making the class period useless, decided to have some fun. For the first time, Cassian raised his hand during one of Lockhart's tales. He immediately caught his classmates attention. For the rest of the period Cassian took delight in pointing out the gaping holes, typos, and flaws in Lockhart's books. The Slytherins catching on aided Cassian. They soon had the man dismissing them early. As he picked up his bag to leave, Cassian felt vindictive pleasure at humiliating the man.

Every DADA class, Cassian would politely raise his hand and interrogate Lockhart. Draco and the rest of the Slytherins enjoyed the game. They would snicker when the man would trip over an inconsistency and the Slytherins pounced on it. It got to where the man gave up and it was basically a free period for the Slytherins.

At their next study session, Hermione was gazing at an all too cheerful Cassian. He raised a brow. "What?"

"Have you noticed Professor Lockhart seems, frazzled?"

Cassian and Theo shared conspiratorial looks which the two Ravenclaws caught.

"What have you been doing?" Terry asked curiously.

"You do know Lockhart's a fraud?"

"Of course. We just let him prattle on but have a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts class taught by our Prefects later to make up for his incompetence."

"Where's the fun in that?" Cassian wanted to know but continued. "We also know he's a charlatan and prove it during class."

Theo told them what they did. Neville smiled then laughed. "That's why he seems to like our class so much."

"You really shouldn't undermine the authority of a teacher," Hermione stated disapprovingly.

"Well, now that's probably why I'm in Slytherin and not Ravenclaw, isn't it?"

Theo turned to Neville and asked the Gryffindore for help on his herbology homework.

"Seriously, why is the man teaching here?"

The others quickly filled in the information for Cassian. About how the DADA position was cursed. Hermione and Neville told him how Hagrid had stated that Lockhart had been the _only_ one who applied and agreed to the job.

"Might as well not have a teacher for all he 'teaches' us."

Of course Cassian had gotten a letter from Dumbledore at dinner to please not harass the staff. Cassian had dearly wanted to respond: Then get a better staff. He didn't, however he did want to know how the man had known he was trying to get a reaction from Professor Binns.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Playing with the diary again, Cassian frowned. Opening an inkwell, he dipped his quill in it, and wrote the first thing that came to mind.

-_I don't see why Dumbledore doesn't can Binns and get a LIVE teacher. Then again, he _did_ hire that idiot Lockhart.-_

Cassian's eyes widened slightly as the ink seeped into the book. "Odd."

Harry moved closer to him as he too could see, then let out a startled, "Whoah."

-_You have my sympathies. May I inquire who you are?-_

Cassian stared at the question. He should have know the diary was charmed something like this. Maybe is was supposed to be a 'friend' to whomever wrote in it? Either Tom did it himself or had someone else do it for him. It obviously knew as well when it's owner changed.

Tapping the feather end of the quill against his lip, he made a decision. Dipping the quill in the ink again, he replied, -_Cassian Ashwood, Second Year, Slytherin House.-_

_ -My name is Tom Riddle. I too was in Slytherin House.-_

Blinking, Cassian stared at the last sentence. Was this _really _Tom Riddle? He was very curious now. How did one leave an echo of oneself behind? "I guess flattery may help."

-_I know. I found your name on a list of Head Boys, Magical Merit, and on an award for Services for the School. - _

_ -And you noticed it didn't specify why I received it?-_

_ -Yes. Does it have anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets?-_

_ -Yes. I caught the person responsible and he was expelled yet never imprisoned for it.-_

_ -Who was it last time?-_

_ -Why?-_

_ -Because it is happening again, although no one had died yet.-_

"What?" Cassian asked. Harry glared at him when he'd written, yet.

_-I can show you, if you want.-_

Cassian and Harry looked at each other. "Show me? How?"

Before he could write the question, he read words rapidly appearing on the page.

_-Let me take you back fifty years ago to the night I caught him.-_

The diary pages shuffled of their own accord and ink appeared at the corner of one reading June 13. A jagged line of light appeared along the binding and the next thing he knew, he felt as he did when traveling by Side Along Apparation.

Looking around he frowned. What was he doing in Dumbledore's office? He nearly jumped when he noticed a man who wasn't Dumbledore behind the desk. He'd never seen the man before.

"Excuse me, sir?" Cassian tried to gain the man's attention. The man didn't appear to have heard him. Nor did he seem to be able to see Cassian either. Tilting his head, Cassian admitted, "This is kind of disconcerting."

"Now you know how I feel," Harry muttered.

A boy Cassian knew had to be Tom Riddle entered and it was confirmed by the headmaster's greeting. He was only half paying attention to their conversation until he heard something that grabbed his attention.

"- Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."

"Marvolo?" Both Harry and Cassian looked at each other before Cassian focused his gaze on Riddle.

Riddle left the office and both Cassian and Harry hurried after him. They stopped outside a cupboard, where Tom drew his wand. The voice coming from the other side was familiar and Cassian frowned. Harry was the first to recognize it. "That's Hagrid's voice!"

Tom yanked the door open confirming Harry's fear. "Evening, Hagrid. I'm going to have to turn you in. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone..."

"Yeh can't. Yeh don't understand."

"The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is give them the knowledge that the thing that killed their daughter was destroyed."

"It wasn' him. Aragog never killed no one. Never."

"Monsters don't make good pets, Hagird. Now, stand aside."

"No."

"Stand aside."

"No!"

Tom wore a look that said, 'You brought this on yourself'. He then cast a spell towards the box Hagrid had been bent over when they came in. "Cistem aperio!"

The lid slammed off and both Harry and Cassian gave a startled yell and got out of the way as a spider about a foot long ran for the door.

"Arania Exumai!"

The spell just missed the spider. Riddle retrained his wand on Hagrid. "They'll have your wand for this, Hagrid. You'll be expelled."

Then Cassian and Harry found they were back on Cassian's bed in the Slytehrin dormitory. For awhile neither boy could speak.

'Harry?'

"Yeah?"

'Slytherin was the one who started this Pure-blood business, wasn't he?'

"Yeah."

'And its not like his descendants would be any different, right?'

"What are you thinking?"

'Just this, Hagrid's at least part giant. There's no way he's related to Slytherin. And Tom's middle name, Marvolo. He's got to be the real heir and set Hagrid up.'

"So, you think the girl I saw was Riddle's granddaughter?"

'Maybe. Something's not quite right about all of this.'

Harry groaned. "Does this mean _more_ time in the library?"

Cassian shook his head. "I'm thinking that tomorrow we are going to ask Myrtle how she ended up dying in a bathroom."

"Oh, that'll be one cheerful conversation," Harry sarcastically replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arriving at breakfast in the morning drove all other thoughts from his mind. Taking a seat between Draco and Theo he asked, "What's going on?"

Daphne brightly replied, "It's Valentine's Day!"

Cassian just looked at her. "And?"

Draco snorted at Daphne's expression. All the girls just about adored this day. The boys, especially the younger ones, not so much. Draco would love to tell Daphne that she was wasting time with his cousin.

Lockhart then informed them all about his card carrying 'cupids'. When the idiot professor mentioned getting love help from Flitwick and Snape, Cassian shook his head. Did the man truly want to die by Professor Snape's hand?

All day the cupid dressed dwarves interrupted classes. Basically, no teaching was being taught. Patience and the force of will was demonstrated however. It wasn't until the next day that Cassian was able to visit Myrtle.

When he asked her how she died, he listened, putting the pieces of the puzzle together where he could. He inspected the sink Myrtle pointed out and his eyes widened. There engraved on the pipe was a snake!

Slowly, Cassian made his way to the dungeons. He and Harry had already guessed the creature in the Chamber of Secrets. Slytherin was a Parslemouth, a rare gift. The creature could only be controlled by Slytherin's heir and no one else. The snake on the tap in the bathroom. It was a basilisk that he and Harry had heard those times. Riddle had been the heir fifty years ago. A girl was the heir this time and more likely Third Year or below.

Cassian stopped as he seriously considered his options. He could go to either Snape or Dumbledore and explain everything to them. Show them the diary and the tap and what he suspected lay behind it. Keep the thing but never use it. Try and destroy it. Or, he could confirm his suspicious when he got the chance.

**A.N. **- Well, So far it looks like Luna's in the lead. I'll be wrapping up the Second Year in the chapter 13 and chapter 14 will start the Third Year. I do plan on putting Luna and Daphne in more, just be patient with me.

Poll Results-

Luna - 13

Daphne - 12

Hermione - 4

None - 4

Other - 0


	14. Chapter 13

_Italic sentences_ = sentences being written in Tom Riddle's Diary

**Chapter 13**

Cassian still hadn't come up with a solution by the time Easter holidays came. The holidays also brought another headache with them. The Second years had to choose at least two new subjects for their Third year courses. He settled on Care of Magical Creatures which was more or less for Harry. For himself he chose Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

Then a solution presented itself. There was a quidditch game today. People were less inclined to believe in another attack since one hadn't happened for the last few months. Lockhart of course was bragging about how _he_ was the one who'd stopped the attacks.

Grabbing Tom's diary, Cassian quickly ran to Myrtle's bathroom. He went straight to the tap with the snake.

"Any ideas on what to say?" he asked.

"Open sesame?" Harry shrugged.

"Might as well." Taking a breath and letting it out he eyed the engraved snake. He hissed, "Open."

He heard mechanisms unlock and taking a few steps back stared as the sinks moved to reveal a large opening in the floor. He and Harry stared at each other than at the abyss. Cassian hadn't thought abut that part. The coming back up part.

"We could always borrow one of the school's brooms."

"If that's all we have, we'll make do." Turning to Myrtle who was gazing at him as if he'd cracked he asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Stay until I get back?"

Myrtle nodded then smiled. "IF you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet."

Harry goggled while Cassian could only blankly stare at her. "I'll do that," Cassian eventually lied and jumped into the pipe. He slid for awhile then came to rest atop a pile of bones, if the crunching noise underneath him was anything to go by. Taking out his wand he muttered, "Harry."

"What? Oh, right. Sorry." He concentrated and made his hands glow. It was enough light for them to see and not bright enough to hurt Cassian's eyes. The two looked around at their surroundings and Cassian's suspicions were confirmed. "Urgh!"

Rat and rooster bones littered the ground. Cassian looked at two tunnels and decided on the right hand one. They slowed when they saw something large and pale ahead of them.

"What is that?"

"Snakeskin. Gotta remember to mention this to Professor Snape." At Harry's questioning look, he replied, "We use husks and stuff all the time in Potions class. How often does one come across a complete shed basilisk skin? Especially this size?"

Further along they came to a door with snakes on it. "What do you think? Same password or different?"

Harry shrugged. "Try same, if it's different..." He shrugged again.

"Open," Cassian hissed.

Both boys stared in fascination as the locking mechanisms unlocked. Once it was open they waked into a large cavern like nothing they'd seen. There were huge busts of serpents on either side of the walkway. There was now light so Harry allowed the glow around his hands to die.

Cassian was very wary as his eyes constantly roamed on alert for any movement. He stopped and stood before the large bust of a wizard that took up the entire back wall of the cavern. Canting his head he let his eyes scan it.

"Maybe Slytherin's first name should have been Cassian not Salazar."

Harry nodded. You had to have a large ego to have a wall carved into your likeness. "So where's the basilisk?"

Cassian frowned. "I don't know. Maybe it's hiding or slithered out for a minute."

Harry kept gazing around not liking being here at all. "You know, I think we're under the Black Lake."

Cassian glanced irritatingly at Harry. He was frustrated and did not want to have to resort to using Riddle's diary. Mainly because he believed he would more than likely be liked to again, or ignored, or worse. That was one of the reasons he hadn't used it since he first talked with Tom.

"Cass, this is just a thought, but what about Slytherin there?"

"Hm?" Cassian canted his head one way then the other as he gazed at the effigy. "The mouth maybe? He's got a different sense of humor, huh?"

"I doubt 'open' will work this time."

"I wonder how we're going to get him to say ah?"

Harry shrugged. "Ask politely?"

Cassian paced then scowling, took out Riddle's diary, a bottle of ink, and a quill. Opening the diary he wrote _– Tom, how did you get people to believe Hagrid was the heir?-_

There was a pause then, _- How long did it take you to figure that out?-_

_- As soon as you showed it to me. There is zero possibility of someone like Hagrid being the heir of Slytherin.-_

_- I knew a fellow Slytherin would figure it out. I was quite surprised as well how easily it was believed. Only Dumbledore didn't' believe me. It's not so surprising really. Dumbledore never really like me as much as the other teachers.-_

_- Let me guess, he was constantly watching you?-_

_ - Yes.-_

_ - He's been doing the same with me. That was even before this whole Chamber of Secrets business. - _

_ - He thinks you're the new heir? - _

_ - He _says_ he doesn't. - _

_ - But you don't believe him? - _

_ - No. I don't like him. He knows this. - _

_ - Why don't you like him? -_

_ - That's none of your business. We're straying from what I wanted to ask you. -_

_ - And that would be? -_

_ - You were the heir in your day, weren't you? -_

_ - And what would you do with this information? -_

Cassian gave a grim smile. Tom had admitted he was the heir. _- I want to know how to set the basilisk loose.-_

Cassian had to wait a bit for an answer. He knew it was because Tom was thinking. He decided to give him an extra nudge.

- _It wasn't hard to figure out the monster in question was a serpent of some kind. And the way to control it would have to be Parseltongue, a rare gift bestowed to Slytherin and his line. -_

Now to give Tome the final push.

- _I can speak Parseltongue, so if that is all that is required...-_

Tom finally wrote back. _- How? How is it you can speak the noble language of Salazar Slytherin? -_

_ - I'm related to Slytherin on my father's side. -_

Harry stared at Cassian who gave him an innocent look. Harry sighed, not liking this idea. Anyone after hearing that statement would assume Cassian meant Slytherin's _direct_ line. Not many would catch the _related_ part for what it meant.

"Gotcha," Cassian grinned as Tom wrote back about the tap in Myrtle's bathroom. Tom told him how to get to where he was now then quit.

- _And when I'm standing before Slytherin? -_

_ - Then I'll help you when you get to that point. -_

_ - You won't tell me how to release the basilisk until I'm in the chamber? -_

_ - Yes.-_

_ - Fine.-_

Aloud Cassian said, "No dice."

Shutting the diary he returned it to his robe pocket and faced the effigy. At least he now had a vague idea of how to get he man to say 'ah' for him. It seemed that ego stroking and flattery was the key.

"Are you sure about this, Cass? I'm sure they'll believe us even if we don't show them proof."

Cassian shook his head. "I want to know who's been attacking everyone."

Harry took one look at the other boy's determined cold face and sighed. He knew what Cassian _really_ meant. He wanted to know who had attacked his friend.

Hoping that this would work, Cassian took a steadied breath. When he next spoke it was in Parseltongue. "Talk to me, oh noble Slytherin. Tell me how to complete your vision."

The mouth began to slowly open and the boys stared at each other. Harry muttered, "You mean that actually worked?"

Harry's eyes widened as far as they could seeing the length of the creature slithering into view. Cassian made sure to avoid looking in the basilisk's eyes but couldn't help but wish he'd listened to Harry about thinking this through again.

"Are you ssnackssss from the Masster?"

"Definitely not!" Harry declared while Cassian just stared.

"You ssspeak our language!" The basilisk sounded surprised, as surprised as Harry was to be seen and heard.

"Eh?"

"You just spoke Parseltongue, Harry." Cassian filed away the information in his mind to peruse later.

"Oh, but we already knew I did."

"Are you part of Masssterss family?"

"That would have to be a no," Cassian replied. "We're trying to stop your master from harming anyone else."

The basilisk made an angry sound. "I will not allow sssnake children to betray Massster!"

Cassian frowned and thought it worth a shot to at least try. In a commanding tone he hissed, "You must _stop_ attacking people here."

The snake gave its version of a laugh which creeped both boys out. It appeared that the basilisk would only listen to the heir.

"Not good," Cassian muttered as the basilisk prepared to strike. Shoving his hand into his pocket he pulled out the silver knife he'd pocketed after Potions. He had made sure the blade was sharp.

He waited almost until the last second then twisted aside and lashed out with the knife. He felt it hit and let go of it and was rewarded with the sound of the basilisk's shriek. As it thrashed in pain, Cassian wasted no time, running towards the exit.

"Cassian."

He didn't need Harry's frightened tone to tell him that the monster was now angry and after them. "Do what we planned!"

"O-okay." Harry watched apprehensively as Cassian faced the basilisk with his eyes shut. He was completely trusting Harry to protect him. Cassian raised his want and called, "Lumos maxima!"

The chamber filled with bright white light that completely blinded the basilisk. Harry took the last knife form Cassian and used it to permanently blind the snake. He then grabbed Cassian's wrist and led him from the chamber and the angrily thrashing snake.

"Douse your light!"

"Nox." Slowly opening his eyes, Cassian headed down a tunnel only to freeze. The basilisk wasn't giving up. The boys ran as fast as they dared. As they piled out of the door, Cassian hurriedly told the door to lock.

"Think we're safe?" Harry asked giving a frightened look at the snake covered door.

"I don't know and don't want to wait around to find out. C'mon." They made their way past the snakeskin and Harry shivered. It was when they were in the chamber littered with bones that posed a problem.

"How are we to get up?"

"Cass, I think I hear something."

Cassian whipped his head around and paled. He heard it too. The fast sounds of something slithering along the ground. The basilisk was coming.

"What do we do?"

"I'm thinking!" Cassian growled.

"Think faster!"

Cassian didn't bother to glare or dignify that with an answer. He smiled grimly. He could only think of one spell. Glancing over at Harry, he guessed wheat he was thinking must have showed because Harry turned green. Harry shook his head and Cassian nodded. Harry groaned. "Do it."

Cassian nodded. He hadn't used this spell since he was ten. Spinning his wand around him then pointing it up he muttered, "Turveninis rapidus!" (1)

He grunted feeling his feet leave the ground as the wind wrapped around him. The mini tornado carried him swiftly up the pipes until his feet touched the floor of the bathroom. Stepping away from the sinks he quickly hissed, "Close!"

As the sinks began to take their normal formation, Cassian hurriedly told Myrtle to go get the teachers. It was too late however. The basilisk came shooting out of the pipe showering the bathroom in broken porcelain and water from the busted pipes. The snake hissed angrily and smelling Cassian, lunged. Cassian screamed as he felt the basilisk's fangs rip through his left side, pinning him to the wall. Moving his arm was agony, but Cassian managed it. Savagely, he thrust his hand gripping his wand up. "Delére." (2)

He dimly felt stinging pain in his hand as his wand exploded. The bathroom now had bits of the basilisk's head scattered about. Fighting the wave of darkness he asked, "Did Myrtle go?"

"Yes." Harry worried on his lip as he stared at the gruesome sight that would greet the professors.

"That's good," he replied vaguely.

"Cass, stay awake. Please stay awake until Dumbledore at least gets here. I'm sure he'll know what to do."

Cassian snorted. It was hard _not_ to stay awake. He was in a lot of pain. Tears fell from his eyes and he blinked in surprise. Suddenly the pain became worse and he screamed. Focusing his eyes he saw Harry trying to dislodge the fangs and Dumbledore's bird crying on the wounds.

"S-stop!" He screamed and slammed his head against the wall, dazing himself.

The phoenix was trying to help but was making the pain worse. The basilisk venom was still being pumped into him form the fangs. The phoenix tears were delaying the venom and closing the wounds, which was pointless when the fangs were still inserted. The continuous strain of mending and reopening wounds caused Cassian to pass out into blissful unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Myrtle was able to get Peeves to interrupt the quidditch game and yell about an attack on the second floor. Myrtle went directly to Dumbledore informing the man of a giant snake that burst through the sinks . Madam Pomfrey, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall accompanied the headmaster.

"My word," McGonagall remarked upon seeing the state of first the bathroom and then Cassian. The faculty froze for a fraction of a second before they moved into action. McGonagall an Dumbledore got rid of the basilisk while Madam Pomfrey and Snape saw to the boy's well being.

"Severus, do you have any blood replenishing potions?" Pomfrey asked.

The man nodded and unshrank his 'first aide' potions kit. Handing the medi-witch the appropriate bottles, Severus also handed over an anti-venom potion to be safe. Fawkes finished healing the wounds and retreated to Dumbledore's shoulder.

After tipping the potions down the boy's throat Pomfrey had McGonagall transfigure a stretcher. The medi-witch was happy to report that the boy would live. The only damage left was the nasty contusion on the back of his head and his hand to be bandaged. It took the medi-witch some time to remove all the splintered bits of wood from the burned hand.

"How is he, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked after they got Cassian to the hospital wing. He had been afraid that they had been too late and that another student had died.

"He'll live. You're phoenix healed his worst injuries, but I'm afraid that hand of his will take some time. Normal damage I can repair no problem. But that is magical damage and is not as easy to reverse."

"Thank you, Poppy."

Dumbledore stared at the lax face that was usually tense and guarded. Even in sleep there was a bit of strain showing through. Didn't the boy ever _truly_ relax? Looking over to the nightstand, his eyes stayed on the remains of Tom Riddle's diary. When the basilisk pinned Cassian to the wall, one of it's fangs pierced through the pocket the boy had the diary in.

There had been much speculation and whispers that night. The students were all trying to get a look in Myrtle's bathroom as well as Cassian in the hospital wing. Then the last person anyone would've suspected stepped forward. Ginny Weasley had confessed everything to her Head of House after hearing Ron and Neville talking about the attack on Cassian. She brokenly sobbed everything from discovering the diary to trying to flush it in Myrtle's bathroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassian slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He frowned, wincing as he sat up and looked around. He was in the hospital wing. Harry pounced on him. "You're awake!"

"Ow, not so loud, yeah?"

"Sorry. You missed everyone." At Cassian's confused look, Harry pointed to the get well cards. "Neville, Draco, Hermione, Daphne, even Ron stopped by. Weird, huh?" Harry then told him how Ron had told the others that Ginny had been under the control of a diary. A diary that Cassian had picked up.

"Ron said that if you hadn't found the diary, it could have been Ginny in hospital. For some reason he thinks you two are 'okay' with each other."

"Whatever."

"Oh! Aunt Narcissa was by and you should have seen her! She really let Dumbledore have it for endangering you."

Cassian felt a smirk form on his lips. If there was one thing you never did, it was endanger a woman's child or one she perceived as her child.

Dumbledore visited Cassian later and sighing, Cassian told his version of events. Finding Riddle's diary, confused why someone would want to flush it. Finding out how the diary worked after reading up on Tom Riddle. Cassian even revealed the memory Tom shared with him and Cassian immediately realizing Hagrid was framed. Dumbledore seemed pleased by this information for some reason.

"I was trying to figure out who Riddle's grandchildren were."

Dumbledore's brow raised. "Why id you think Tom had grandchildren?"

"He's like what, sixty-six? I thought he gave his diary to his granddaughter as an instruction book. I didn't know the girl I partially saw was Ginny Weasley. Is she okay,sir? I know that Tom can be very … charismatic."

"She is. She's very regretful about the entire ordeal."

Cassian nodded. He was relieved as well to hear that the mandrakes would be ready soon. He thanked Dumbledore then asked, "Sir? I no longer have a wand. I was wondering what I'm supposed to do for the last few months? Plus I have exams and..."

"Not to worry, Mr. Ashwood. Your aunt brought a wand for you to use for the rest of term."

"Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore gazed at the boy and stated, "I would like to ask why you did not come to myself or one of the other professors with your suspicions? Especially after realizing Riddle's diary was more than a simple diary?"

Cassian's entire demeanor became glacial. His eyes flashed briefly with hostility and hate before becoming closed once more. "Because they were just that, suspicions. I wanted to have undeniable proof to clear myself and my family's name. To do so, I knew I had to do it on my own. What help would you or the others have been?"

Anger seeped into his voice as he continued. "The faculty is responsible for the students being biased against Slytherin. Don't deny it. You see what goes on between the Houses, yet you do nothing!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, my boy."

Dumbledore saw the split second rage that flittered across the boy's face and the clenched fists before Cassian composed himself.

"I have nothing else to say to you, sir." The tone was icy and final.

Dumbledore gave him a disproving look but felt concern and worry gnaw at him. He could not lose Cassian. The boy was the only one who knew where Harry was and interacted with him. It was imperative that the Light find Harry before Voldemort. They had to ensure that Harry would not fall victim to the Dark Lord.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone wanted to know what had happened, but Cassian wouldn't say anything. At least on the positive side, those who believed him to be the heir, changed their minds. They didn't think that if he was the heir that he would lose control and be attacked by his own monster. Cassian was sure he had Terry and Hermione to thank for pointing that logic out.

Cassian also remembered to tell Snape about the basilisk skin. The professor had raised a brow, thanked him, and informed him that all ingredients that could be harvested had.

The Mandrakes were ready and Madam Pomfrey administrated to the petrified victims. Everyone cheered when they learned the exams were canceled. Colin and Dudley cheered the loudest. They were relieved since they still had to make up all the work they missed while petrified. Even Filch was in a good mood to get Mrs. Norris back.

As everyone mingled on the platform waiting to board the train to go home, Cassian looked around himself. It felt odd. In the time he had been at Hogwarts, he had felt, not at peace exactly, but it was as if he no longer had to run.

"Hey."

Cassian turned to see Dudley smiling at him. "Hey."

"Make sure to write, huh?"

"Sure." Cassian debated whether or not to ask him if they had ever met before. Both he and Harry had thought Dudley looked familiar the first time they saw him. Then there was that image Cassian got of Dudley when he saw the boy laying motionless on the ground.

Before he could decide they were joined by Neville and Hermione. They sat in a compartment and while Cassian sat back, Neville and Hermione filled their Hufflepuff friend n on all he missed. They then told each other what their plans for the summer were. Hermione was going to France while Dudley was going to Majorca.

"I think my Aunt Marge is trying to get mum out of the house more."

"Gran said she'd take me on vacation to celebrate my good marks," Neville smiled. This had never happened to him before.

"Just remember you're you," Cassian told him. "Don't undo all your hard work over the summer."

Neville nodded. "What are you doing for the holidays?"

"I think the Malfoys said something about Greece. I think Aunt Narcissa has relatives there."

The four waved as they disembarked and Cassian watched as Neville was met by an old woman who he did not want to mess with. Dudley and Hermione both left with the Ravenclaw's parents. If Cassian recalled correctly, Dudley had left Diagon Alley with Hermione's folks then too.

"Cassian!"

He looked over to where Draco was hailing him. Taking a breath he went over and stroked the top of his kitten's head. The kitten was curled up in his sweatshirt pocket. He gave a small smile and nod to Narcissa who put her arm around him. Draco smirked when his cousin didn't try to fight it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A.N. - **I still need a name for the kitten.

1. Turveninis rapidus – rapid whirlwind

2. Delére - Destroy

Poll Results

Daphne - 13

Luna- 13

Hermione - 5

None- 4

Other- 0


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

With a mix of worry, disgust, and anger, Severus threw the _Dailey Prophet_ aside. He found that he had quite lost his appetite and frowned at the cause of it. As upsetting as the news was, he couldn't help but wonder what Dumbledore would do now. The Minister of Magic would probably try (try being the operative word) to pressure the headmaster into revealing where he was keeping Harry Potter. The Minister along with half the wizarding world believed Dumbledore had the Boy-Who-Lived secreted away somewhere, training him in secret.

Severus cleaned up his partially eaten breakfast and giving the discarded newspaper a glare as he went by it. He knew how the rumors started. It had started when Potter's name hadn't been called the other year during the Sorting. Parents owled friends and acquaintances to see if Potter was attending a different magic school. The rumors only gained strength with no word of the boy and Dumbledore not appearing to be as bothered as one would think he should.

The only ones who had known of the boy's supposed death besides Dumbledore, were his four Heads of House at Hogwarts. Severus had been furious that something as inane as a car crash could undo everything everyone had done and sacrificed, that _he_ had done and sacrificed, to ensure the boy's safety.

Dumbledore had never given up hope or belief that Potter was alive. Last year the man's belief and hope had paid off. While speaking with Cassian, Dumbledore used Legilimancy. The headmaster had shown Severus the memories he'd gleaned from the boy. In the memories, Potter was healthy and fine. In fact, the boy seemed safer than they could have made him.

The question was, with Black on the loose, would this bring Harry Potter out in the open? How much did Potter know about Black's relationship with his parents? How much did Ashwood know and would he do something on Potter's behalf since they appeared so close.

Severus sighed knowing he would have to keep an extra close eye on his student this coming year. Especially as Dumbledore ignoring valid complaints and warnings, had gone and hired that _werewolf_ as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco looked up from his breakfast, gaping at his mother. "Azkaban? Someone actually escaped from _Azkaban?_"

Narcissa nodded, folding the paper to put aside but Cassian nearly snatched it from her. "Your father left after reading the paper. He's going to get the entire story from Fudge himself."

Cassian looked at the front page of the _Dailey Prophet_. He took in everything, eyes devouring every little nuance of Black's face, committing it to memory. Staring into the ink printed eyes of Sirius Black, Cassian's vision went red, hands gripping the paper so tightly it threatened to rip. He began to shake with suppressed fury. This was the man who had helped destroy not only his life but Harry's as well. And now the man had found a way out of his repentance, doing the improbable and escaping from the inescapable prison.

"What's so important about Black besides escaping Azkaban?" Draco asked. He knew his mother had been a Black before she married his father. He knew about his mother's crazy sister Bellatrix who was also in Azkaban along with her husband. His parents didn't talk about her other sister Andromeda who disgraced herself and her family by marrying a Muggle.

While Harry whispered calmly to Cassian, trying to soothe his rage, Narcissa told her son about her cousin who'd been disowned at the age of sixteen. That Sirius Black turned his back on his family and was Sorted into Gryffindore. How he befriended the likes of James Potter.

Narcissa's face took on a look as if she'd tasted something sour. "Not to mention keeping company with that pathetic Pettigrew." Her voice became haughty. "At least he got what he deserved."

At Draco's look, she explained how Pettigrew was Black's target when he killed those twelve Muggles along with Pettigrew.

"Aunt 'Cissa?" Cassian was proud how he was able to keep his voice steady. "When will Uncle Lucius return?"

"I'm not sure. He may just stay in England."

"We still get to stay though, right?" Draco wanted to know.

"If your father allows it."

Cassian nodded as he stood. "I understand, Aunt 'Cissa. I'll go pack just to be prepared."

He excused himself and went to the room he was sharing along with Draco. He had to keep scooping the cat out of his suitcase and onto the bed. It hadn't taken as much convincing and/or arguing as he had thought it would to keep the kitten. He was leaning towards naming the cat hoodie. When he sent letters asking his friends, Neville had suggested Dubhán. Hermione has also voiced her opinion with Fiachra from Irish Myth.

Draco came in without knocking and flopped on the bed beside the suitcase after picking the cat up off the bed. "You know, if you put up more of a fuss, mother would probably give in. We could stay until we were planning on going home."

"I don't mind. Besides, we still need out school books."

Draco groaned. "I swear you should have been a Ravenclaw."

"You say that like it a bad thing."

The blond just gave him a look then asked, "We still going horseback riding?"

Cassian stared at him confused. Draco had arranged for them to go after breakfast. That had been Draco's birthday present to him. He thought Cassian would want to since he found Cassian sketching their Grecian hosts' horses. As well as the fact Cassian admitted to never haven ridden a horse.

"Of course, why?"

"If we don't go soon, mother'll take you shopping now that father isn't here."

Cassian rolled his eyes. He'd had a growth spurt since the holidays started. Narcissa had seen to make sure he ate and didn't just pick at his meals. The woman had already given a lot of money to the various islands by purchasing new wardrobes for both Cassian and Draco, who'd also grown.

"I believe I have enough clothes, thank you." In fact, he had more clothes than he'd ever had before.

"Try telling that to mother. She wants to be sure you're respectable for the party."

"What party?" Cassian frowned. The Malfoys had thrown one for Draco before they departed to Greece.

Draco sat up eyeing him. "To celebrate your birthday, even if you don't want one. Mother must have her parties."

Cassian tried not to groan. When a wizard heir turned thirteen they were acknowledged and given a portion of their inheritance. This custom went further back before even the Founders. In the old days you were considered old enough to make your living. As a show of adulthood and being acknowledged as an heir, the heir was given a family ring. Draco already received his and wore it proudly. Cassian had no desire to wear his.

"That means a haircut, doesn't it?" Cassian frowned as he fingered a lock of his hair. He cut his own hair, not wanting or trusting anyone near him with sharp pointy objects. He didn't think he was half bad at it and actually like how his hair was at the moment. He thought the way he was styling his hair was called a feather cut or some such thing. All he knew was that he and Harry both liked it.

"Probably."

Cassian's lips twitched into a sly smile. "Fine. I"ll cut mine when Uncle Lucius cuts his like yours."

Draco stared then snickered. "That's not likely to happen. I think father's more vain about his hair than mother is hers. And mother spends _a lot_ of time on hers."

"I should be safe then, shouldn't I?"

Draco shook his head still grinning with the image of a short haired Lucius. He helped his cousin finish packing then they went horseback riding. By the time they got back Narcissa had heard from Lucius. The Malfoy patriarch wanted his family to stay in Greece as planned until a week before term. Draco and Narcissa looked relieved while Cassian was frustrated and annoyed.

The boys had already completed all their homework early into the holidays. There was more than enough fascinating information for their History of Magic homework. Their Astronomy homework was easily and quickly done as well. The Greeks were the first to name the constellations after all. As interesting as he and Harry found Greece Cassian was sure he'd go stir crazy if the holidays didn't end soon. The quicker they were over, the sooner he'd be in England. That was where he wanted to be.

Finally it was time for them to thank their hosts and say their goodbyes. They briefly returned to Wiltshire then Narcissa took the boys to Diagon Alley for their school things. After getting his money, Cassian told the Malfoys he'd beet them at the bookshop. Before either Malfoy could answer, he was down the street heading for The Leaky Cauldron. He quickly darted through the bar and out onto the streets of Muggle London. Knowing where to go, he began to jog.

In Greece, Cassian was able to find many herbs he couldn't in Diagon Alley. While there he had also replaced his wand. It was almost identical to his old one. Both had been walnut wood with griffin feather as their cores.

Cassian quickly located the store and went inside. Blinking, he couldn't believe it had been a whole year since he'd last been in here. Bert looked up at the chiming of the bell and gaped before smiling at him. "You've good timing, I'll give ya that."

Cassian gave him a questioning look as he made his way to the counter. The man held up one finger and reached beneath the counter. When he reappeared he was holding a small wrapped package. "Jake brought this by the other day. I've been a bit busy so's haven't gotten 'round to mailing it quite yet. Happy birthday."

Taking the package, Cassian looked at it in confusion. Why would he get him a gift? They hadn't even really known each other that long.

"Go on, it won't bite."

Looking up, Cassian nodded and unwrapped the parcel. It was a thin blue book with owls on it. The book was entitled, _The Insomniacs Dictionary_. There was a note tucked inside the book as well. It was short and written in Jake's messy writing. He'd wrote: _For those nights you can't sleep._

"Tell him thank you for me?"

Bert nodded and pulled another object out from behind the counter. "This is from me. I won't take no for an answer."

Cassian took it and when he opened it, his eyes widened. Fingers reverently touched it and he smiled genuinely at the man. Voice hoarse, he said, "Thank you."

Taking out his wand, Cassian shrank the case and pocketed it along with the book. Waving, he made his way back towards The Leaky Cauldron. He slipped inside and back into Diagon Alley. He quickly found Draco in _Flourish and Blotts_. The blond was watching the assistant with amusement as the man wrangled two _Monster Book of Monsters_ from a cage.

"Where's Aunt 'Cissa?"

"Refilling our Potions ingredients."

"Ah."

Cassian curiously took the snapping book from the assistant. He and Draco quickly belted the books shut. Draco shook his head. "Whoever assigned us these things is mad."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. This had to be the strangest thing he'd ever seen. A biting book.

"What other books do you lads need?"

The handed over their book lists. They both needed _The Standard Book of Spells Grade Three_ and _Intermediate Transfiguration_. Draco needed _Unfogging the Future_ for his divination class. Cassian on the other hand, needed _Ancient Runes Made Easy_ and _Numerology and Grammatica._

The boys headed for Quality Quidditch Supplies so Draco could gaze longingly at the new broom on display. Cassian stood with his back to the window, facing the crowd, eyes darting from person to person. Draco was trying to talk him into joining the Slytherin Quidditch Team, or at the very least to try out for the Reserve Team.

"It'll be great. You should try for Keeper."

"You already have a Keeper," he pointed out.

"Miles isn't really that good."

"I'm not into sitting on a broomstick in all kinds of weather for positioning and bragging rights."

Draco made a face. "There's something seriously wrong with you."

Cassian knew Draco meant it in jest and was glad to see something to take his mind off it. He wasn't sure if he had been about to respond or retaliate against the blond when he spotted a rat by the rubbish bin. Cassian strode over and was about to stomp down to crush the rat's skull when he noticed Dudley pointing at him and an out of breath Ron.

"Don't! Scabbers!" The redhead shouted.

Cassian lowered his foot and scowled as the two approached. Ron scooped up the rat and put it in a pocket. Voice full of disgust, Cassian eyed Ron. "_That_ vermin belongs to you?"

"He's not vermin. His name's Scabbers."

Cassian had heard from Draco the Weasley's were poor and he'd seen the evidence himself. He had nothing against poor people, but to have a pet rat. That was just...He shivered. Cassian did not like rats.

"Really? Even Muggles consider rats to be vermin and pests. I'm sure Dursley and Granger can fill you in on that."

Ron was getting red while Draco smirked and Dudley looking uncertain. Dudley put a hand on Ron's shoulder and guided him away murmuring something about Hermione. Glaring, Ron followed after his friend. Cassian scowled back.

Narcissa came not long after and had to repeatedly tell Draco, "No." The blond wanted his parents to buy him a Firebolt. Draco pouted while his mother said they just got him _and_ his team Nimbus 2001's. It didn't matter that it was last year's model.

When they returned to Malfoy Manor, Cassian all but secluded himself in his rooms. He familiarized himself with his new books sans _The Monster Book of Monsters_. It was amusing to watch the cat's reaction to the book. The cat would warily stare and circle the bound book. When the book made a noise and tried to move, the cat would jump, bat at the book quickly a few times, then run away to a safe distance. Cassian had to laugh when the cycle repeated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The platform was crowded, more so than it had been last year. Hermione surmised it was because of the rumors abound about Sirius Black. She and Dudley were on the lookout for their friends.

"Look, there's Ron!" Hermione pointed to where the redhead family was. Dudley and Hermione stifled their laughter seeing Ron's older brother Percy. The Seventh Year was strutting, chest out as he strode over to his girlfriend and Hermione's housemate. The two Muggle-borns had already heard the news of Percy making Head Boy. Ron had been bummed.

Seeing the basket in Hermione's arms, Ron frowned. Dudley shook his head. "Let's get on the train. Maybe Neville's already aboard."

As they traversed the train corridor's Dudley wondered aloud, "I wonder why each year it seems like its harder to find a seat?"

"Here's one, oh wait." Hermione stopped and the other two ran into her. The compartment she'd opened had Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. They quickly retreated.

"Well, this is the last compartment unless you want to try the font of the train?" Dudley asked as he opened the door.

The three stared. They'd never seen an adult on the train before. Hermione quickly figured out that he was probably their new DADA professor. Ron told them about Egypt and how the twins tried to lock Percy in a pyramid but were caught. Hermione then told them about her time and France and learning about their school called Beauxbatons. Of course, she had to do all the tourist stuff and visit _all_ the Muggle and wizarding sites. Dudley just muttered about his mother hadn't felt up to traveling so he'd stay home during the holidays.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look before changing the subject. She mentioned that she had been excited about Hogsmeade. She was looking forward to visiting the village. Dudley half smiled as she rattled off facts she'd learned about it. Ron imputed that he just wanted to visit the sweet shop, Honeydukes.

Later they got a visit from Ron's least favorite person. Draco opened their compartment door looking irritated and as if he was looking for someone. His eyes lit up and he smirked when he saw who's compartment he opened.

"Well, look who it is. The Weasel." He smirked seeing Ron's ears turn red. "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer. Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron angrily rose but was unsteady so knocked the basket Hermione's cat had been in to the floor. When the man by the window made a sound, the blond's eyes immediately went to him.

"Who's that?"

"New teacher," Dudley replied. He still couldn't believe that _Draco Malfoy_ had studied with Hermione and Neville while he'd been petrified. He glanced behind Draco seeing the ever present Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where's Cassian?" He wondered.

Draco scowled then left with Crabbe and Goyle following. As Ron ranted about how he wasn't going to take anything from Malfoy this year, the door opened again and two boys quickly entered. Cassian hurriedly closed the door and ducked down so he couldn't be seen through the glass. Neville did the same, although he wore a half smile like he was trying not to laugh.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Ron glared at the Slytherin who stole his friends.

"Hiding," Neville replied grinning. Cassian scowled at him but there wasn't any malice behind it. Cassian's eyes looked at Crookshanks.

"What is that supposed to be?"

"This is Crookshanks." Hermione beamed petting the monstrosity.

"Uh huh. So, is that man our new DADA professor?"

"Has to be," Dudley replied. "There isn't any other positions open, is there?"

"We can always hope History Of Magic becomes available."

Hermione gave him a disapproving look while Dudley and Neville gave a small laugh. Ron glared and excused himself saying he was going to go check on his sister. Hermione asked Neville and Cassian how their holiday went. Cassian told them about Greece and how he rode a horse for the first time. He had quite enjoyed himself and the scenery. "I think I might like to live there sometime."

Neville flushed with self-consciousness as he told them about how his gran actually took him to Rome. As the Gryffindore talked, Cassian leaned back in the seat. The sound of the wheels of the train and the rain outside, coupled with Neville's narrative, made Cassian drowsy.

Glancing over at the sleeping Slytherin, Dudley wanted to know, "So, why were you two hiding?"

Neville glanced quickly to his dozing friend then gave a sheepish smile. "I was looking for Trevor, he got loose somehow and I was by the bathrooms. Pansy Parkinson had Cassian trapped in a corner. She was trying to find Draco. When Cassian saw me he must have known I was looking for Trevor. He told me Trevor wasn't by the bathrooms. He made a break for it and dragged me along."

"Hey," Dudley frowned after a few minutes. "Why are we slowing down?"

Hermione also looked puzzled. "We can't be there yet."

the train jerked to a stop and Cassian was annoyed at being awoken like that. The lights went out and it began to get cold, their breath misting in the frigid air. Cassian stood and was going to go for the door but it opened before he could. He had a minute to process what stood in the doorway before he felt his body jerk and his mind forced into the darker parts of his mind.

Hermione watched transfixed as all three boys went deathly pale then Cassian fell to the ground twitching, breathing labored. The thing in the door hovered over the Slytherin. She jumped with fright when the man who by the monograms on his suitcase was professor Lupin, came awake. He muttered something and a silvery-white light shot out of his wand and forced the creature out of the compartment door.

"What was that?" Hermione managed to ask as Lupin bent over Cassian, checking to be sure he was alright. He must have been because she heard the man sigh in relief before backing off. He shook Cassian's shoulder a bit worried when he didn't respond immediately.

"Cassian, Cassian, are you alright?" Hermione worriedly asked ready to slap him awake if needed.

"Don't touch me!" Cassian reflexively lashed out at the person touching him, which happened to be the professor. Cassian blinked as he came to himself, realizing the lights were back on and the train was once again moving. He looked over to see both Neville and Dudley were pale but neither seemed to have been affected as he had. Hermione was watching him with concern as was the professor, but he also had worry on his face. The man's eyes held more emotions that Cassian couldn't figure out. Nor did he want to and glared at the man.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," he muttered to Hermione taking a seat, head against the window. Frowning Hermione turned away from him to the professor. Once again she asked, "What was that thing?"

"Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban."

The teens jumped at the sharp sound of Lupin breaking a bar of chocolate and handing pieces to each of them. He excused himself to talk with the driver leaving Neville to explain to his two Muggle-born friends what a dementor was and its purpose. Cassian tuned him out still shaken from his exposure to the dementor, his mind drifting back. He could still feel the icy coldness, hands numb from the extreme temperature. He could still feel the half-frozen tears on his face as he raised his wand to point it at the person laying at his feet. There was a rush of green light and...

Cassian jerked awake as the professor returned. The man tried to make a joke telling them he hadn't poisoned the chocolate. Scowling, Cassian resignedly shoved the despicable sugary treat into his mouth.

The rest of the ride was quiet and uneventful. Cassian didn't look at the rest of them, choosing to stare out the window. When they got to the station, the four teens got a carriage together. Cassian kept himself pressed to the back of the coach as it passed the gates of the castle and its new guards.

"Ashwood! Granger! I want to see you both!"

Surprised, Hermione and Cassian went to where McGonagall was calling for them. She led them to her office where she first addressed Cassian.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl to say you took ill on the train, Ashwood."

Cassian blinked at her before he could say anything, Madam Pomfrey bustled in. He stiffened but she ignored it as she inspected him.

"It was a dementor, Poppy."

As the nurse fussed, Cassian frowned. It didn't help that Harry had been deathly pale and silent since the incident on the train. When the medi-witch suggested that Cassian was delicate, he just about lost his cool. As it was, he still bristled and glared coldly at the woman.

"I am _not_ delicate," he stated frostily.

Cassian kept his eyes on Harry, a bit worried about him. When the nurse tried to give Cassian chocolate, he eyed it with disgust and swiftly stated, "Professor Lupin already gave me chocolate."

"Did he now?" Madam Pomfrey looked pleased, even more so when Hermione piped up saying, "He gave some to all of us."

Cassian sighed with relief when the woman didn't try and press the sweet on him. McGonagall who'd been watching him asked, "Are you sure you feel alright, Mr. Ashwood?"

Voice crisp, he eyed the Gryffindore Head of House. "Yes'm."

"Very well. You may join the feast or wait outside for a moment while I speak with Ms. Granger."

"Yes'm."

Cassian went to the corridor and headed straight for the Great Hall. He quickly made his way to the Slytherin Table. Draco had saved him a seat and looked at him with concern in his silver-gray eyes. Cassian was quickly becoming irritated with that look. So no one else would hear, Draco leaned over and quietly whispered, "Is it true? What Longbottom said? You fainted?"

Looking over to the Gryffindore table, Cassian glared at Neville. Neville shrank a bit and Ron who was sitting next to him, glared back at Cassian. Hermione and McGonagall entered just as Professor Flitwick finished the Sorting. While McGonagall took her seat at the Head Table, Hermione took a seat between Terry and Lisa, Flitwick's choir stood and gathered. They sang _Something Wicked This Way Comes._

Dumbledore stood when they were finished and gave his speech. Cassian frowned as he listened to it. Professor R. was introduced as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. Cassian glanced at the man with such hostility that Draco was taken aback. He'd never seen his cousin stare that way at anyone. Not even when it was directed at him or his father, had Cassian been so hostile.

Hagrid was then introduced as the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. Draco scowled and dryly stated, "He _would_ assign us a biting book."

"Hmm." Cassian studied the teachers and the headmaster in particular. Something was off. He turned to Draco when everyone was busy eating. "What did Uncle Lucius find out?"

The blond lowered his voice. "He didn't tell me anything, but I heard mother and father talking. Fudge told father that Black was talking in his sleep before he escaped. He kept repeating, 'He's at Hogwarts'. Father and Fudge believe Dumbledore's got Harry Potter stashed away somewhere. Black probably thinks he's here at school with us. That's why the dementors are at Hogwarts this year."

Cassian's eyes went to Harry. Harry paled knowing Cassian was glad the higher ups thought it very likely that Black would come seeking Harry. Cassian wanted Black to come. He wanted to make Black suffer before he killed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A.N.- **Sorry, I cut this chapter in half. It originally included his classes the next day, but my mom keeps taking my computer from me! I swear, I should never have shown her how to use Facebook. And here I thought she spent too much time on Pogo.

POLL RESULTS

Daphne - 19

Luna - 16

Hermione - 5

None - 5


	16. Chapter 15

**A.N.- ** Okay, I don't want to keep looking over my shoulder worried about a Balrog being after me so here's the part that was supposed to be with the previous chapter.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

They went to their dormitories and told the new password for the term. Cassian wondered who decided which passwords were used. This term the Slytherin's password was wyrvern. Entering the Third Year boys dormitory, he stopped and blinked. Instead of the large room he had known last year, it was now a hall with four doors. Draco came up behind him and explained about the change as he pushed his cousin into one of the rooms.

Since their course-load would only increase from this year onwards, the Slytherins got a two bedroom in which to better study. Their head of House believed it'd be easier to study and get work done without distractions.

"Who decides on the roommates?"

"Uncle Severus. He makes the decision based on whom he thinks would be best suited."

"Uh huh."

Cassian chose the bed closest to the door. Flopping down on it, he shot back up just as quickly when he heard his cat meow plaintively. The cat was _not_ happy to be kept in the carrier. Cassian let him out and was rewarded with a scratch to his hand and a hiss before the cat darted away.

He sucked his hand with a frown while ignoring Draco's chuckles. "Maybe you should have got an owl."

"What for? I don't write anyone." Cassian didn't bother stating that no one wrote to him either.

In the morning Cassian found the cat curled up beside him. Looking down at the cat he asked, "Forgiven me, have you?"

The cat just stretched and Cassian rubbed it's face, smiling when it purred. By the time he showered and got ready, Professor Snape had already given out the new course schedules. Draco handed Cassian, his as he sat down at their table. He saw he had Arithmancy first thing along with Theo and Daphne. He was glad Pansy and Millicent had Divination with Draco and his two minions.

Cassian headed for the Arithmancy classroom with Daphne. He was happy that Harry wasn't prodding him to talk to the girl like he normally would have. By the same token, that worried him. Harry still wasn't speaking to him, just shaking his head. It was really beginning to get on his nerves!

"Cassian?" Daphne queried. It sounded as if she'd been trying to gain his attention for a minute or two.

"Huh?"

"You alright?" At his look, she continued. "Well, you seem preoccupied and for a second there, you looked angry."

Cassian's brow furrowed and he was spared from answering as they'd reached the classroom. Hermione and Dudley were already there and waved him to come over. Excusing himself, he did so. Dudley gave him a knowing look and laughed when Cassian scowled at him and turned his head away. He saw Theo hurry in and wondered what took the boy so long to get there. Thankfully, Theo and Daphne had seats together. Cassian chose to sit next to Terry.

Professor Vector started the class by breaking down the meaning of Arithmancy. That it came form the Greek word arithmo, meaning number and mancy, meaning prophecy. She smiled as she stated, "Even Muggles realize its' usage but call it by another name, but it is based on the same principles."

She continued that people both wizard and Muggle believed a person's name contained clues to their person. Professor Vector also lectured them about how Pythagoras was the one to realize and teach the meaning of numbers. That everything could be reduced to the numbers one through nine; colors, music, words, everything.

After her lecture and a few examples, she stated that she was sure they were eager to learn what their names said about them. She wrote number one through nine on the blackboard and the alphabet below that. In the one column were the letters; A,J,and S. The two's column was; B,K, and T. And so forth to nine.

"The first step in analyzing your name is to convert them to numbers. So write your names and beneath each letter write the corresponding number. When all your numbers are written down, add them up. If a number is over nine, say twelve; you reduce it. To do so you add the one and the two of twelve to get three. Now, let's see what you get."

Cassian frowned, not really putting much stock in this rubbish. Sighing, he glanced at the chart that professor drew up then took out his parchment and quill. He quickly jotted down his name and corresponding numbers. Cassian Ashwood became 3,1,1,1,9,1,5,1,1,8,5,6,6,4. Added up it became fifty-two, which reduced to seven. Flipping open his Arithmancy book he found the characteristics for seven and read it. Silently he read: Perceptive, understanding, and bright, sevens enjoy hard work and challenges. They are often serious, scholarly, and interested in all things mysterious. Originality and imagination are more important than money and material possessions. Sevens can also be pessimistic, sarcastic, and insecure.

He frowned at that and was annoyed when Harry actually spoke to him. "Sounds familiar doesn't it?"

'Talking to me, now?'

Harry sighed. "I'll tell you when class is over." At Cassian's look he said, "Promise."

'Well then, let's see what _your_ name means.'

Harry actually seemed interested and watched as Cassian quickly and rather small, wrote Harry's name and numbers. Harry's name came out to 8,1,9,9,7,7,6,2,2,5,9. Tallied up it was sixty-five that became eleven then two. Once again, he silently read: Two represents interaction, two-way communication, cooperation, and balance. Twos are imaginative, creative, and sweet natured. Peace, harmony, commitment, loyalty, and fairness are characteristic. But two also introduces the idea of conflict, oppressing forces, and the contrasting sides of things: night and day, good and evil. Twos can be withdrawn, moody, self-conscious, and indecisive.

Cassian arched an eyebrow at Harry's look.

Professor Vector cleared her throat. "Ah, looks like you're all done. Now, the number you've just reduced is called the Character Number. This number indicates your general personality. The next number we will reduce is the Hear Number, or your inner self. Your desires and/or fears you hide from others. To get this number you add all the vowels in your name.

"The third number or Social Number is the outer self that you present to the world. To get this you add all the constanents in your name. With the Character, Heart, and Social Numbers, we can get a picture of who you are."

When the class had all completed adding their names and reducing the numbers to a single digit, Professor Vector smiled. "Finally, we can add a few finishing touches. Returning to the numbers you first wrote down, see if any number occurs more frequently than the others. Ah, how about you, Mr. Ashwood?"

Cassian blinked at her while the class all turned to look at him. He did not like being call on, more so with something like this that might betray him. Licking his lips he replied, "One."

"Would you pleas read the characteristics for ones?"

No, Cassian wanted to tell her. Sighing, he stood and read aloud, "One. This is the number of the individual. Ones are independent, focused, single-minded, and determined. They set a goal and stick to it. They are leaders and inventors. Ones find it difficult to work with others and don't like to take orders. They can be self-centered, egotistical, and domineering. They are often loners."

He sat back down with a blank face even though he felt like scowling. His numbers were 7,6,1 with 1 being the reoccurring number. Harry's was 2,3,8 and the reoccurring number was 9. Cassian was happy when the professor concluded the class and was one of the first ones out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco rolled his eyes and frowned at his so-called professor. Maybe he should have taken Arithmancy like Cassian or Ancient Runes with Blaise. Anything but this. Divination had seemed like an easy class, but he wouldn't have signed up for it if he'd known he'd have to listen to this drivel. He had snickered when Longbottom broke his teacup after the woman said he would. That was an old parlor trick to get you wondering if you would've done the same had the 'seer' not said anything.

When it was time to partner up, he chose Longbottom to get away from Pansy who'd been eyeing him. The Gryffindore looked at him surprised and Draco quickly stated, "Don't read too much into it, Longbottom."

They drank their tea and swapped cups. Draco flipped through _Unfogging the Future_. "Alright, Longbottom, you have a hammer which means triumph over adversity, hard work. And that looks like a vase which means a friend in need of help. Better stick close to the Weasel then Longbottom."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron glared at him. The redhead had the table next to theirs.

Draco smirked then impatiently asked, "Well? What's my cup say?"

"Um." Neville looked through his Divination book. "I think that's a cloud...so, um, doubt. That, I know is a dragon, which is changes."

"That's it?" Draco frowned. "I knew this was rubbish."

"Well, there's also a cross. That means trouble on the way."

"Swell."

At least Draco was entertained for a bit when Trelawney predicted the death of the Weasel. The red head actually believed it and Draco gloatingly remarked, "Who knew you're tea leaves would be right, Longbottom!"

Transfiguration was next and Draco left for it in a better mood and took a seat next to his cousin. They were told about Animagi and their instructor demonstrated by changing into a tabby cat and back again. There was a scattering of applause but the class was mostly subdued. When McGonagall questioned them, one of the Gryffindore's raised their hands and told her about their Divination class. McGonagall asked who'd be dying this year, shocking the students. She informed them that that was Trelawney's favorite way of greeting a new class. The rest of the period went pretty much back to normal.

However, Draco had noted the strange glint in Cassian's eyes when their professor had transformed. Cassian's mouth stayed in a hard line. Draco said nothing until they were heading for lunch.

"What was that about, in class?"

"What?" Cassian replied distractedly.

"When McGonagall transformed. You had this look on your face."

Cassian didn't pause as he entered the Great Hall. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco let the matter drop but silently fumed. Why didn't his cousin trust him!

Lunch consisted of Cassian moodily pushing his food around his plate. Glancing up at the Head Table his eyes narrowed. Did he have to worry about Professor McGonagall spying on him as well? He recognized her animagus form as the cat who'd been at his foster home the day Dumbledore visited. That at least explained why it had behaved so unusual. Had she been observing him for the headmaster?

Shoving his plate away, he stood and left, intent on going down to Hagrid's hut. He had to pass the greenhouses to do so and saw a few Second Years milling around. He guessed when he saw they were Ravenclaws and Gryffindores, one of which was Luna. Deciding to go over he said hello to her.

Luna replied, "Oh, hello. It's you again."

Cassian nodded. "I've got Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's nice. I wonder if you'll be learning about Knargles, or Blibbering Humdingers, or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

A couple of the Second Years snickered and Cassian glared at them. They quieted. Luna didn't even glance at them as she said, "Don't mind them. They just don't believe what they can't see."

Seeing the belted Monster book under his arm, she curiously asked, That seems a strange way to carry your book."

Cassian couldn't help the smile that stole onto his face. Seeing his classmates making their way towards them, he realized he had to go. "My class is gathering. I hope to talk to you later."

Luna blinked owlishly at him. "I'm sure that's more than probable. We'll be at school together for four more years. Unless something unfortunate happens."

Grinning, Cassian waved and headed off to join his classmates. Draco seeing the smile, stated, "You're in a good mood."

Cassian just shrugged. Draco shook his head and the stood by their housemates. Hagrid seeing they had all gathered led them to a paddock near the Forbidden Forest. The giant told them to form a group and open their books. Draco sarcastically wanted to know, "And how exactly are we to do that?"

"Stroke the spine 'o course," Hagrid replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Draco arched a brow and stroked the spine of his book. Cassian looked at his own book and did the same. Hearing a snapping book and yells, they turned along with most of the class to see Neville wrestling with his own book. While the others laughed, Draco scornfully stated, "Don't be such a wimp, Longbottom."

"I'm okay! Okay, okay. Augh!" When Neville finally got control of his book, his robe was in tatters. Ron seeing this told him, "You're supposed to stroke it."

"Yeah," Neville wearily replied letting his bag drop.

Hagrid came back leading a dozen half bird/half horse like creatures that the giant informed them were hippogriffs. Harry was staring at the creatures in wonder and Cassian couldn't wait until he could draw them. They were magnificent. Cassian decided he'd draw them later with his colored inks and charmed quill.

"So," Hagrid said. "If yeh want ter come a bit nearer."

Before Cassian could take a step forward, Neville beat him to it, albeit a bit hesitantly. Dudley and Hermione followed suit. Hagrid smiled at them and told the class that hippogriffs were proud creatures and easily offended.

Cassian whispered to Draco, "Sounds like a Malfoy."

Draco sneered at him and Cassian turned away hiding his grin. Hagrid told them about letting the hippogriff make the first move and bowing. He asked who wanted to go first and most of the class backed up. Neville swallowed and took a step forward. Hagrid was ecstatic and led Neville to a hippogriff.

"This should be amusing," Draco retorted.

In response, Cassian called out, "C'mon, Neville. You're a Gryffindore, aren't you? Be brave!"

Neville smiled at his friend's encouragement and was relieved when the hippogriff bowed back. Grinning broadly, he petted the creature and the class applauded. Turning, he saw his friends smiling at him. Draco scowled, but refrained from saying anything.

Dudley, Hermione, and Ron had a hippogriff while Cassian, Terry, and Draco had another. Draco stated he didn't see what the big deal was. Terry was able to keep the blond from saying anything else that might offend the creature. Cassian stated that Terry should have let him insult the hippogriff.

"It'd serve you right."

Draco scowled at him. Hagrid had them feed the hippogriffs and told them they ate small rodents and even been known to eat bats. All in all, Harry rather enjoyed the class. Cassian thought about how the charmed drawing would look, flying about the page.

It wasn't until they were heading back inside the castle that Cassian asked Harry, 'So, how come you've been so silent?'

Harry was quiet for a moment then stated, "When the dementors came into our compartment, I heard screaming. I heard mother screaming."

Cassian wisely kept silent. He cleared his throat and finally said, 'Right. I guess I'll have to ask Professor Lupin.'

Harry turned to gaze at the other quizzically. Cassian just returned his look with one of determination and resolve as well as dislike.

'He made the dementor on the train go away, right? If we find out how he did it, we can protect ourselves from the dementors.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Potions class the next day they had to brew a shrinking solution. No one was surprised anymore to see Cassian and Neville partner up. It would have been strange if they hadn't. The boys nodded to each other as they set their cauldrons and ingredients up. Most of the period went fine. They prepped their ingredients and began to brew their potion.

Seamus and Ron were at the station next to Neville and Cassian. The Gryffindores were talking about what Seamus had read that morning in the Dailey Prophet. Seamus was eager to share the news about Sirius Black being spotted. At that name, Cassian's head snapped up and he actually listened to what they were saying.

Cassian had been adding the leech juice and his hand shook as he clenched the vial. The delicate glass broke and the entire vial of leech juice went into their cauldron turning the potion a sickly yellow. Cassian glared at his cut hand and muttered to Neville he'd be right back.

While Cassian went to the sink to clean the wound, Neville added the rat spleen to their potion and panicked when the potion turned a pale orange. Naturally, Snape had to come around to check on their progress. The man made disparaging comments and told Neville that he would feed his potion to Trevor at the end of the hour.

Cassian was too busy thinking about how close Black was, to hear what was going on. He was mentally urging the man to come to Hogwarts. He smiled darkly as he watched his blood flow down the drain. He had read a good deal over the summer and couldn't wait to put some of what he learned into practice.

Drying his hands he quickly cast a low level heal spell on the shallow cuts. Going back to his cauldron he frowned at Neville who looked like he was near tears. Cassian grimaced at the potion and he hurriedly went about setting it to rights. All he had to do was double up on the ingredients, save the leech juice, since that was what caused it in the first place. By the time they were to let it stew, the potion wasn't the acid green it was supposed to be, but it was close enough.

"Sorry," Cassian told Neville as they cleaned up their station of ingredients.

"At least it's fixed," Neville replied.

Cassian shook his head. "It shouldn't have needed fixing. I just..." he made an angry sound and went to wash their ladle and knives. Neville waited nervously by their potion and was greatly relieved when fed the potion, Trevor became a tadpole and wasn't poisoned.

Cassian slowly followed after Draco to the DADA classroom after lunch. He took a seat in the back next to a Ravenclaw girl he thought was named Lisa. Professor Lupin came in and had them all stand. He temporarily moved their desks to the back of the classroom to clear a space. A mirrored wardrobe stood at the front of the class. When it shook and wobbled, most of the class stepped back from it. Lupin smiled reassuringly at them. He explained that a boggart had moved into it.

Lupin asked what a boggart was and Hermione's had shot up and answered the question. "It's a shape shifter. It can take on the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

Cassian stared at the wobbling wardrobe. What one fears the most? What did he fear the most? He turned and looked at Harry who was staring at the wardrobe apprehensively. Cassian nearly missed Lupin directing a question at him.

"Have you spotted it, Cassian?"

"Um..." He blinked and Harry quickly informed him what Lupin had been saying about having an advantage by having company when confronting a boggart. "Right. There are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be."

"Precisely." Lupin then had them wandlessly practice the charm that would repel a boggart. By the third Riddikulus, Draco rolled his eyes muttering, "This class is ridiculous."

"Very good, now, Neville. Would you please come here?"

Neville gave the class a terrified look before going to stand in front of the professor.

"What would you say frightens you most?"

Neville spoke so quietly that no one heard.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry."

Neville choked out, "Professor Snape."

Everyone laughed at that including Lupin who said, "Yes, he frightens all. I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either."

Everyone laughed again, but Cassian had seen the stern woman and thought Neville had a point. Lupin whispered something in Neville's ear that made the boy look at him as if he had to have heard him wrong. Lupin just smiled. "Wand at the ready."

Neville quickly took out his wand and starring apprehensively at the wardrobe door. Lupin counted to three and the door opened. Out strode Professor Snape. Lupin reminded Neville to concentrate and the teen cried, "Riddikulus!"

Snape was suddenly in a green dress, fox-fur stole, a hat with a stuffed vulture, heels, and a carrying a handbag. Everyone found the sight of a cross-dressing Snape as hilarious. Draco and Cassian grinned at each other as they laughed. It was priceless.

Lupin then had them line up and Parvarti strode forward as Neville headed to the back of the line. Parvarti's fear was of Mummies. Cassian being who he was, was filing away the fears of his classmates in case he ever needed the information. Seamus' was a banshee, Lavender's a rat, Dudley's was a snake.

When Ron's turn came and the boggart turned into a spider, Cassian saw Draco's eyes light up. He knew the blond would have fun with that information to either humiliate or scare the Gryffindore. More than likely it was both.

It was now Cassian's turn and he strode forward eyeing the scrambling spider. The spider twisted and contorted until he became humanoid with a long flowing cloak. As the creature headed for him, Lupin stepped in front of him, redirecting the boggart's attention. It turned into a silvery orb and Lupin said, "Riddikulus," turning it into a deflated balloon and directing it back into the wardrobe.

Lupin awarded points to all the participants as well as to Hermione and Cassian for answering his questions. As the other students filed out all excited over the class, Cassian's eyes narrowed as he stared at the professor. Why had the man stopped him from taking on the boggart? Did the man think him weak? How dare he judge him because of the incident on the train!

"Cassian! We're going to be late for Ancient Runes!" Blaise called back to him.

The two went to Professor Babbling's classroom. Ancient Runes even though Cassian would normally have loved the class, couldn't pay attention. His mind kept wandering and it irritated Blaise who was partnered with him.

Before dinner, Cassian visited Moaning Myrtle. The ghost actually came up with three names Harry didn't immediately discard for their cat. Myrtle was Muggle-born so knew about Cleopatra of Egypt. Cleopatra's sons had been Ptolemy Caesar, Alexander Helios, and Ptolemy Philadelphus. Cassian was rather keen on the last one, specifically because he could shorten Philadelphus to Delphus.

Grinning, Cassian thanked Myrtle. The ghost seemed pleased to help and that he liked her suggestions. Of course, she got upset when he asked why she couldn't have come up with these names last semester.

That night, Cassian tossed and turned unable to sleep. When he finally did get some sleep it was far from restful. He dreamed of being held, mother's green eyes gazing at him with love. She smiled softly and her red hair fell into both their faces as she kissed him on the head. She sat him down and watched as he played with a ball, rolling it to his father.

There was noise and confusion as his mother picked him up, holding him protectively to her chest. There was yelling and an urgency in his father's voice. There was screaming and the light of the Killing Curse.

Cassian woke with a start, sweating. He looked to Harry who looked apologetic. He gazed over at Draco's bed and was relieved that the blond was still asleep. Running a hand through his hair, Cassian got to his feet and went to the Common Room. He gazed into the fire, face hard. He wasn't sure if that dream had come from Harry or himself. Sometimes, that was the problem with his link with Harry. It didn't matter though. To Cassian it was all the same.

Quietly but with vehemently, Cassian promised Harry, "If Lupin's in on it, he'll pay too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**POLL RESULTS**

Luna – 21

Daphne - 19

Hermione - 5

None - 5

Other - 0


	17. Chapter 16

**A.N. - **Okay, first I want to explain some things. I kept McGonagall as the one to speak with Hermione and Cassian before the Welcoming Feast because she is the Deputy Headmistress and would more than likely see to school matters that Dumbledore could not be present for and what not. Also, I put all the houses in the same classes except for Potions because I believe that as they grow older they need less supervision, since the first two years you'd hope they'd have the basics down by now. Except for Potions which is very dangerous. That one remains the only double class as in the book.

**Chapter 16**

Since Cassian usually had Ancient Runes after Defense Against the Dark Arts, he didn't have time to talk with Professor Lupin. He had to admit the man knew how to teach a bunch of teenagers and was a pretty good instructor. Everyone liked Lupin's class because he knew how to make the class fun as well as informative.

Potions had been a struggle for nearly everyone for a few days after that first DADA class. Cassian couldn't help but smile every time he saw his Head of House. The memory of him in Neville's gran's clothes was too fresh and funny. Snape was worse than he usually was since the word of Neville's boggart spread like wildfire throughout the school. At least Neville wasn't bullied _too_ badly since Cassian was his Potions partner and their work was always of passing quality.

Care of Magical Creatures was still interesting but not as much as that first day. After the hippogriffs they learned about Ashwinders since one had come from the fire in the teacher's lounge. From there they learned about Runespoors. Cassian was immensely enjoying these classes since he was the only one who could hear the Ashwinder and Runespoor insulting and arguing over what was said. He had overheard Dudley mutter to Hermione, "Muggle scientists would say Runespoors were a mutation due to pollution." That of course set the three heads of the Runespoor off insulting humans. Cassian barely held in his laughter at he offended creature.

To try and cheer Harry up, Cassian tried out for the reserve team, since the quidditch season was going to start. This way, he would still fly during practices and if a player from the team was injured before a game, he might have a chance of playing. Both Harry and Draco were happy about him trying out. Cassian told both of them not to get their hopes up. He was trying out for the Reserve Team, not the first string one. Draco brushed the comment aside and Harry ignored it completely. Harry was just ecstatic that Cassian _had_ to be present at all the matches and fly during the practices.

Marcus Flint being the captain, oversaw the practices. He didn't know why Draco's cousin decided to try out this year. He smiled as he was the younger boy fly maneuvers with the team. He made the boy try every position. The Seventh Year was pleased with his performance. He didn't know what was causing Ashwood's aggressive behavior on the filed. Whatever it was, Flint hoped it stuck around for the game against Gryffindore.

Flint blew the whistle and everyone descended and dismounted. He informed the team that Ashwood was now a member of the Reserve Team. He would play any position that became available. The team was surprised but it wasn't unusual. They'd had a few players that had been like that. Draco had crowed, "I told you you'd be in!"

Cassian just frowned. He progressively got moodier and more snarky with his fellow classmates as the end of October drew closer. He was more and more irritated with the face that on of the people responsible for Cassian being where he was, was within his reach but he could do nothing. He had to be patient. He was unaware that more often than not during meals, his eyes would go mostly gold as he looked up at the Head Table and the DADA professor. Nor that someone from the staff was watching Cassian.

Severus glanced at his Slytherins and saw that once again, Ashwood was gazing at Lupin with hostility and frustration, as if he wanted to hurt the man. Looking to his right, Severus saw that the wolf was quite aware of it though he pretended otherwise. As soon as Ashwood left the hall, Lupin would relax an watch the boy's retreating back.

Later, Severus informed Dumbledore, "Ashwood knows. He knows there's a connection between Lupin and Potter's parents."

"Do you believe the boy will act on his feelings?"

"Yes, if a means and opportunity presents itself. I can only assume that none have so far, to account for the boy's frustration."

Dumbledore was unsettled by the news. Solemnly he replied, "Continue to watch him, Severus."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was just not Hermione's day for dealing with Gryffindores. In Herbology she was subdued and Cassian wanted to know why. She, Terry, and Cassian were at the same station working on shelling a puffapod. Hermione wouldn't say anything but Terry did.

"She and Ron aren't getting along at the moment."

Cassian made the general gesture to elaborate. "What'd the prat do now?"

Hermione frowned at him for calling Ron a prat. She still told him about how Crookshanks had found his way into Gryffindore Tower. Ron was upset that her cat had attacked his rat, especially since said rat had been ill since returning from Egypt.

Later as everyone made their way to Transfiguration, they found a group of Gryffindores outside the class. Lavender had been crying. Hermione tried to comfort her but Lavender would have none of it. The Gryffindore believed she should have known her rabbit would die because of some nonsense the Divination professor spouted. Hermione tried to logically reason with Lavender, but only ended up being alienated further from Ron. The red head had callously and purposefully stated, "Don't mind Hermione, Lavender. She doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Cassian wasn't the only one who stood forward to confront Ron. Terry, Dudley, and even Neville did as well. Theo and Draco settled for glaring at the Gryffindore. Cassian wondered how the Weasley brothers could be so different from each other. Percy was ambitious, pompous, and ashamed of the fact that his family was poor. The last trait was shared by the youngest Weasley boy. Ron was also thoughtless and narrow minded. The twins, Fred and George, were annoying at times, but incredibly intelligent, though most people didn't take that into account or recognize their pranks and inventions as such. They were also the only ones of the Weasley brood that didn't seem to care about their station. They were also the only ones Cassian would want to befriend.

In Potions, Neville asked Cassian where he was going to visit first. At the Slytherin's puzzled look, Neville said, "Hogsmeade Weekend. We can visit the village this year."

"Oh, that. I'm not going."

Neville dropped the ladle in surprise and jumped when Snape strolling past stated, "Five points from Gryffindore, Longbottom." The professor vanished the small puddle of spilled potion.

Swallowing, Neville picked up the ladle. Looking at the other boy he asked, "Why not?"

Cassian frowned at their potion and added the powdered dittany root. "Just about everyone'll be going, so it'll be crowded."

Neville almost didn't hear the darkly muttered, "_And_ it just _had_ to be Halloween."

The Gryffindore almost forgot that Cassian had skipped the Halloween feast last year. Did he not like the holiday?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassian saw his friends off as the passed Filch who was making sure no one without a permission slip was allowed out. Draco extracted a promise that he would accompany them next Hogsmeade Weekend. The blond wondered and suspected that his cousin just didn't want to pass the dementors.

Sighing, Cassian stuffed his hands in his pockets and meandered about the castle. He ran into Filch who swore Cassian was up to no good. The man still believed the worst of him even though he'd been cleared of the attack on Mrs. Norris last year. Filch tried to tell him to get to his Common Room. Cassian just sneered at him and deliberately went in the opposite direction.

Realizing where he was, Cassian made for the DADA classroom. He knew for a fact that Lupin had not been one of the teachers chaperoning the students to Hogsmeade. Seeing the door open, he barely crossed the threshold when Lupin looked up from his desk. "Cassian? What're you doing here?"

Cassian noted Lupin glance over his shoulder as if looking for Draco or his friends. "They're in Hogsmeade with everyone else."

"Ah. The man looked as if he wanted to know why Cassian wasn't there as well.

"Professor Lupin," Cassian headed him off. Cassian bit down on his emotions, reminding himself that he could not afford to loose his cool and show his cards too early. "You recall that first day when you had us fight the boggart?"

"Yes," Lupin nodded wondering where this was going.

"Why'd you interfere when it was turn?" Cassian stared straight into his professor's eyes. "I saw your expression before the boggart headed for me. You were worried. Why?"

Lupin looked at a loss for words as he gazed at him. Cassian saw many emotions filter across the man's scarred face. Finally, looking weary, Lupin suggested, "Why don't we go into my office?"

Cassian stared at him warily until Harry said, "I don';t think he means to harm us." Nodding, Cassian followed Lupin into his office, but was still ready to draw his wand, just in case. As they entered, he noticed the tank in the corner. Inside was a creature whose lower half resembled an octopus.

Seeing Cassian notice the creature and being a teacher, Lupin informed him, "That's a grindlylow, for our next class. We shouldn't have much trouble with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

"Cup of tea? I was just thinking about making one."

"No, thank you." Cassian's tone was cold. "I would appreciate an answer to my question, professor."

"Can I first ask you what you thought when facing the boggart?"

Cassian felt irritation at the man for dodging his question, but nodded all the same. "When I thought about what I fear most, I remembered that night on the train, and the dementor."

"I see." Lupin looked thoughtful as he gazed at Cassian consideringly. "I have to say I'm impressed."

"What?"

"That suggests what you fear most is- fear. Very wise, Cassian."

Cassian frowned. "Phobophobia? I don't really think that's it. I just..." He just did not want to have to relive his darkest memories.

"Phobophobia?" Lupin asked slightly amused. "Not many thirteen year olds use that kind of vocabulary."

"I like to read," he replied blandly. Swallowing his pride, Cassian took a deep breath. "Professor, about the dementors-"  
A knock on the door interrupted him and Cassian scowled. He blinked in surprise to see his Head of House enter, holding a smoking goblet. Upon seeing him however, Snape stopped, eyes narrowing.

"Ah, Severus, thanks very much. Could you put it on the desk for me?"

Severus did so, eyes going between the two. What was Ashwood doing here? He could see the evident frustration and irritation on the boy's face as he stood.

"I'll be going, Professor." He nodded at his Head of House as he passed him. "Professor." It wasn't until he was in the hall that Cassian realized he never got his answer. He growled as strode away.

As soon as the boy was out the door, Severus turned to Lupin who looked guilty and regretful. Lupin sighed as he picked up the goblet. "Pity sugar makes it useless."

"What was Ashwood doing here?"

"Hmm? I showed him my grindlylow and we talked about boggarts."

Severus' eyes narrowed further. "And why wasn't he with the others in Hogsmeade?" He knew that Narcissa had signed the boy's permission slip.

"He didn't say." Lupin made a face as he put the empty goblet down.

"I made an entire cauldronful, if you need more."

"Thank you," Lupin replied genuinely.

Severus didn't reply as he took the goblet with him to the dungeons. Had the boy seen an opportunity to strike and Severus had interrupted? He would have to be careful.

During the feast, he kept an eye on both Lupin and Ashwood. It looked like he might have to

threaten the boy with nutrient potions. At least Ashwood made it to the feast this year. Although with how little he was paying attention to what was going on and barely touching his food, he might as well skipped.

Before the students left to return to their dormitories, Severus called for Draco to stay behind

Cassian shot him an unreadable look before he parted with the blond. Severus asked his godson how Ashwood's sleep had been. Draco told him of the boy's increasing irritability and that Ashwood was awake both when Draco fell asleep and when he awakened. The blond frowned stating Cassian hadn't really slept much since their first DADA class.

Severus recalled Lupin saying he and the boy had been talking about boggarts. "What was Ashwood's boggart?"

Draco frowned. "I'm not sure. All I saw was a cloak before Professor Lupin stepped in front of him."

Severus raised his brow. Lupin intervened? Was that the reason behind the hostility the boy directed at the wolf? "And why was he not in Hogsmeade this afternoon?"

Draco became uncomfortable. He didn't know what his godfather would say if he told him. Looking into the man's eyes he said, "I don't think he wanted to pass the dementors."

Frowning in thought he said, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. You may go now." Nodding, Draco left.

Shortly afterward a Gryffindore ran into the Great Hall calling for the headmaster. The Gryffindore explained about the slashed portrait and how the Fat Lady was missing. Dumbledore quickly followed the student back to Gryffindore Tower. Severus, McGonagall, and Lupin were on his heels shortly afterward.

Severus' blood ran cold when he heard Peeves tell Dumbledore,"Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Severus went and collected his Slytherins and led them to the Great Hall. His students though confused, knew not to question him. Dumbledore informed them all that they'd be spending the night in the Great Hall for their safety. The teachers would search the school while the Prefects of each House stood guard. The Head Boy and Girl would be in charge in lieu of the Professors since they would be absent.

As soon as the teachers left, the Gryffindores eagerly told the other three houses what happened. Cassian's hands fisted around the purple sleeping bag as he picked it up. He looked at Harry with shining eyes. Black had been in the castle! He had come and Cassian had missed an opportunity. Once again his enemy was close, yet not close enough for him to strike.

Cassian ignored the whispered theories about how Black had gotten in and why he was there. He tuned out the pompous red head telling everyone to quiet down. He tried to find a spot to himself, but as large as the hall was, it seemed small packed with so many bodies. With everyone squished together, there was no way he'd be able to sleep. He hadn't bothered climbing into the confining bag but instead lay on top of it. It had helped to lay on his back and gaze up at the enchanted ceiling.

His mind was too busy plotting to let him sleep well. He knew that even if he could get out of the hall he more than likely would run into a teacher. No reason would be good enough for him to be out and about. No, Cassian would have to bide his time. It was a good thing that patience was something he had learned so early, it was ingrained in him.

Cassian had almost tricked himself into believing he was on the roof of the Jenkins' house stargazing with Jake when he heard the footsteps of an adult. Shutting his eyes he adjusted his breathing so he appeared to be asleep. He recognized the pompous Weasley's voice asking, "Any sign of him, Professor?"

"No. All well here?" That was Dumbledore's voice. Cassian fought not to scowl as the red head talked. He reminded Cassian of a puppy eager to please his master. Dumbledore told him there was no point waking the students and sending them back to their dormitories. He also stated that he'd found a new guardian for the Gryffindore portrait hole. Professor Snape joined in the conversation as he informed the headmaster that the third floor and the dungeons were clear.

"Very well, Severus. I didn't expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in Professor?"

"Many. Each as unlikely as the next."

The barely veiled anger in Snape's voice piqued Cassian's interest. Snape, it appeared, liked Black as much as he did Lupin. Cassian wanted to snort in disgust and disbelief when Dumbledore stated, "I don't believe a single person in this castle would have helped Black to enter."

Cassian knew the tone the statement had been delivered in. It was a tone that quite clearly stated the conversation was over.

"I must go inform the dementors our search is complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?"

'Idiot,' thought Cassian and suppressed his shiver at the thought of the dementors.

Dumbledore told the pompous Head Boy that while he was headmaster, he would not let the dementors cross the threshold of the school. The headmaster left as did Weasley. Cracking his eyes open he saw his professor's expression and wasn't surprised by it. Once Dumbledore thought his ideas and actions were right, he would not listen to anything anyone said against it.

Of course everyone could talk of nothing but Sirius Black the next day. At the library for the study group, Neville looked miserable. He confided that he was trouble remembering the passwords. He explained that even though he'd been getting better at remembering, there was no way he could keep up with Sir Cadogan.

"Sir who?" Dudley asked.

"Our new portrait into the tower. He keeps changing the passwords. No other portrait wants the job because of Black."

"Why do you think he wanted into your dormitory?" Terry wondered.

"Maybe the rumors are true."

Six heads turned to a scornful Draco. The blond set his books down. "Potter's the one who defeated the Dark Lord. Obviously the only House for the wizarding world's 'savior' is Gryffindore. Black's been Azkaban for twelve years. HE probably doesn't know Potter's not at Hogwarts."

"That we know of," Theo imputed. "Many of our kind believe Dumbledore has Potter stashed away somewhere. What safer place than Hogwarts under everyone's noses?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The bad weather they'd been having forced Cassian to stay indoors and he did not like that. His irritation was taken out on those around him. He especially didn't like how Draco wanted him to play in the match as Seeker in his stead. The blond pointed out that he'd have to attend the match regardless.

Cassian and Draco were arguing about that as they entered their DADA class. He scowled and sat beside Hermione. Draco took a seat to the right of them with Crabbe. Professor Snape strode in and with a flick of his wand, shuttered all the windows. Another flick brought down a projector screen. Whirling sharply to face the class he instructed, "Turn to page 394."

As they began to thumb towards the back of their books, Snape went to the back of the room and the photo projector. Ron sat straight up when Snape impatiently flicked the redhead's book to the proper page. The Gryffindore stared in horror at it. "Werewolves?"

Frowning, Hermione turned to face their professor. "We were just starting to learn about hinkypunks. We're not due to start nocturnal beasts for weeks."

"I don't believe I called on you, Miss Granger. Now, can anyone tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

No one but Hermione raised their hands. Cassian seeing Snape wasn't going to be calling on her and knowing Hermione would answer anyway, sighed. Raising his hand he received a slightly raised brow from the man. "Mr. Ashwood?"

"An Animagus is a wizard who willingly takes on the form of an animal. A werewolf is someone who is forced to transform upon the three days of the full moon. Further, they only answer to the call of their own kind."

"Ahwoooo!" Draco howled with a grin.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin, Ashwood."

Someone muttered, "Biased git."

"Mr. McMillan, how do you distinguish between a werewolf and a true wolf?"

The Hufflepuff squirmed under the man's gaze. "I don't know, sir. We haven't gotten that far."

"That just shows how far behind this class is. I never thought I'd meet a third year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one."

"Please, sir," Hermione said and Cassian shut his eyes with a sigh. He knew what was coming as she continued. "The werewolf differs from a true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf-"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Ten points from Ravenclaw."

The class period was extremely boring. Cassian had already read the chapter as had Hermione but they still had to take notes. Well, Cassian pretended to. He was actually sketching. They were given their homework which was two rolls of parchment on how to recognize and kill werewolves. Cassian barely held in his chuckle at that. He'd be able to finish this assignment without trouble.

In Ancient Runes they were given a small quiz on which runes may or may not be merkstave (which literally means 'dark stick' and implies a 'dark' meaning). Cassian and Blaise discussed their test on the way to the dungeons. Dropping off his books, Cassian grabbed his sketchbook and supplies, then headed up to the library. Going to a secluded corner he pulled out his book and the colored inks he'd received last year as a Christmas present. He used them sparingly. However, he felt like using them today. He had a few drawings he wanted to put a finishing touch on. He attached a not to one and went to the owlery. He gave the one of the owl's the drawing with the note as well as a treat.

Returning to the Common Room, he skipped dinner in favor of reading _One Thousand Magical Herb and Fungi_. Of course that led to a chewing out by Marcus Flint and the whole team accompanied him down to breakfast to make sure he ate. The Slytherin team hadn't told anyone that Cassian would be substituting Draco for the game. Flint wanted that to be an ace up their sleeve. He did have to give Madam Hooch the new team registry so the Gryffindores couldn't claim foul. Draco entered the locker room with them and he waited until the team exited on their brooms before he too exited and went to sit with is surprised Housemates.

"If you're here, who's playing Seeker?" Theo asked seeing him.

Their question was answered soon enough by Lee Jordan who was announcing the substitution. The Gryffindore grumbled that the substitution was valid since it was permitted to exchange players _before_ the actual game started.

Ron sitting with the Gryffindores scowled. "Should have expected something sneaky like that from Slytherin!"

Neville bit his lip. He didn't know whether or not to cheer for his own House or for his friend. He had gotten a lot of good natured ribbing from his housemates last night at dinner. He'd been surprised when an owl landed in front of him with a carefully rolled fine parchment. Unrolling it, he'd gaped as did his friends sitting nearest him. It was a beautiful drawing of the hippogriff from their first Care of Magical Creatures class. The tawny colored feathers blended nicely into the golden then brown of the creature. Next to the hippogriff was Neville himself. The drawing was moving and showed Neville bowing and petting it. The note with the drawing said – _I never did thank you for your Christmas gift. Consider this a thank you.-_

Dudley and Hermione were also wondering who they should cheer for. Hermione reasoned she could cheer for Gryffindore to win but for Cassian to catch the snitch. She watched as both Seekers took their positions then raised a bit higher to watch the game.

Cassian's eyes darted about and he scowled when a bolt of lightning flashed. He really wished he hadn't let Draco and Harry talk him into this. At least he had Harry for an extra set of eyes, for all the good it would do in this weather. He was already soaked to the skin.

"What is the allure to this stupidity?" He half shouted at Harry.

Harry who was sitting behind Cassian on Draco's borrowed broom, just grinned. Cassian shook his head and returned his attention to look for the snitch.

"Incoming!"

Cassian looked up and rolled the broom quickly to the right to avoid a bludger. Dropping down a bit, he flew towards the middle of the pitch. He was annoyed when the Gryffindore Seeker followed suit. Narrowing his eyes, Cassian flew through the Gryffindore Chasers and pulled up to see he'd been shadowed. A smirk formed on his lips. So, rather than look for the snitch, the other Seeker was just going to follow him. This could actually be fun.

Making sure that the Gryffindore Seeker was observing him, he dove and grinned seeing the other do the same. He continued to dive then abruptly pulled up sharply when Harry called, "Cass, it's above us!"

Spotting it, Cassian sped upwards, nearly colliding with the Gryffindore Seeker. Harry though it rather comical how the other had to do an awkward about face. By now, the Gryffindore had seen the snitch as well. The two Seekers raced upwards and Cassian flinched and to cover his eyes when the lightning flashed. In that moment, as he was trying to regain his vision, the Gryffindore Seeker passed him.

Growling, Cassian leaned further on the broom trying to get more speed. It looked like the Gryffindore would get the snitch. He smirked at Cassian before it became a grimace of pain as a tiny burst of lightning struck the Gryffindore. He rapidly fell before regaining control of himself and his broom.

Cassian made a grab for the snitch, but it darted out if his reach. It flew higher as did Cassian. He frowned when ice began to form on the broom handle. The air became harder to breathe and he chalked it up to the thinning atmosphere. He dodged an umbrella and lost sight of the snitch. Seeing movement to his right, he gasped seeing a dementor.

Positioning the broom downwards, he dove but veered to the left seeing another dementor. He tried to get away from them with Harry telling him where they were, but one came up from beneath them. Cassian felt as if his lungs were full of ice and his vision went black as his mind was forced to recall his darkest moment.

Harry tried to grab Cassian as he went limp and let go of the broom. Cassian plummeted with Harry clinging on and desperately trying to slow the descent. It would have been so much easier if Cassian were conscious and helping him. Harry was able to slow them a bit, but not enough to keep Cassian from breaking bones upon impact. Switching tactics, Harry put a shield around them and imagined it as a cushion of air.

He felt Cassian's body jerk as a spell wrapped around him, slowing Cassian's fall. Harry rotated them so he was on the bottom and Cassian top when they collided with the ground. For once, Harry was glad of his condition as he crawled out form under Cassian. Looking up, he dreaded the thought of the dementors. He gasped seeing a livid Dumbledore wave his wand at the dementors and like Lupin on the train, drove them away.

The headmaster conjured a stretcher and set Cassian on it. Harry worriedly stayed beside Cassian fearing the worst. He could see Cassian's chest moving so knew he was breathing and alive but that was it. He trudged beside the stretcher, eyes on Cassian. He knew what his brother was forced to experience due to the dementors. Harry himself could still hear his mother's screams as she begged Voldemort and heard the man's voice for the first time.

Harry was only slightly aware of their friends hurrying after them. In the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was already busy with a few other students from the Slytherin and Gryffindore quidditch teams. When Dumbledore brought Cassian in she bustled over immediately. They spelled him dry and took off his quidditch gear before placing him on a bed.

Dumbledore left no doubt to speak with the dementors. Snape came and gave Pomfrey instructions to force feed Ashwood if necessary, the nutrient potions and a vial of Sleeping Draught. The mediwitch didn't say anything, just sighed and agreed. She could already tell he was going to give his student a serious talking to. She whole heartedly would back Severus up on this one. The boy really needed to take better care of himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Cassian awoke he immediately began to thrash to disentangle himself from the bedsheets and only calmed hearing Harry's voice. "Cass, Cass! It's okay, calm down. We're in the hospital wing. We're fine."

Getting his breathing under control, Cassian blinked seeing he and Harry were not alone. Draco and their study group were there as well. He was confused. Why were they all there? Hermione spoke up, voice shaking. "We though you died."

"Professor Dumbledore was able to cast a spell to slow you down before you hit the ground," Terry stated.

The others took turns explaining what they saw and what had happened. Dudley was oddly silent and was giving Cassian a strange look. Draco wrapped up the conversation by scowling, arms crossed. "Gryffindore won by ten points. They caught the snitch jut before you fell."

"And your broom?" Cassian wanted to know. He could tell something else was bothering the blond.

"The Whomping Willow destroyed it. Maybe mother'll get me a Firebolt now."

Cassian couldn't help the snort of laughter at that typical Slytherin thought. Madam Pomfrey came over and his short lived humor quickly died. The woman made him drink the dreaded potions and eat a chunk of chocolate. He gazed at the Sleeping Draught with narrowed eyes.

"I have strict orders to see you take that." Madam Pomfrey sternly told him. Sighing, Cassian downed the contents and lay back on the bed. Just before he closed his eyes he saw Dudley looking like he wanted to say something but then change his mind.

Cassian was not at all pleased that he'd be forced to stay in the hospital wing all weekend. He also disliked that he was forced to take nutrient and sleeping potions as well. When it was meal times Madam Pomfrey watched him like a hawk and made sure he ate if not all of it at least most of it. He was distinctly reminded of last year when he was confined to the hospital wing for a weekend.

Then Flint also came by in a foul mood because they would have won if Cassian hadn't fallen off Draco's broom. Basically, Flint told Cassian to fix his 'problem' with the dementors. The Slytherin captain left Cassian simmering in anger. The visit also firmed Cassian's resolve to speak with Professor Lupin. He and Dumbledore were the only ones he knew that could drive the dementors away. Cassian didn't want to ask Dumbledore for anything, besides, Lupin still owed him an answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**POLL RESULTS**

Luna - 22

Daphne - 21

Hermione - 5

None - 5

Other - 0


	18. Chapter 17

**A.N. - **Okay, it was waaaaaaaay overdue and I apologize. _PLEASE_ don't hurt me. I've been busy but I've also been trying to correct errors in my story and have started with the Prologue and moving forward. I haven't posted the corrected versions yet because I really haven't had time, but I want to reassure everyone though that I am not giving up on my story. That is just not my way. If I was discontinuing or abandoning it I would inform everyone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 17**

Dudley left the hospital wing confused, not knowing exactly what to feel. He had been frightened like the rest when he'd seen Cassian falling toward the ground and certain death. He had been scared his friend was dead. He followed the headmaster and watched as he and Madam Pomfrey removed the Slytherin's quidditch attire. They had also removed Cassian's wand holster, which was the cause of Dudley's emotional turmoil.

All weekend Dudley had wondered whether or not to ask his friend directly and how to go about it. He was later told by Neville that Madam Pomfrey was giving Cassian sleeping potions. Neville had also been informed by Draco that Professor Snape was ensuring that his student spent most of his time sleeping. So, Dudley would have to wait. Meanwhile, his friends and housemates could tell something was bothering him. He just smiled and told them he was fine and that he just had to think about a few things, that was all.

He was looking forward to Monday, glad when it came because it meant classes. He might be able to talk with Cassian in History of Magic. All period he nervously waited, but Cassian didn't show up. Neither did he appear for Charms, and caused Dudley to worry. He breathed a bit easier when he saw his friend at the Slytherin table during lunch. At least Cassian appeared in better health. No doubt it was due to whatever potions Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape subjected him too. Except now Dudley had to either wait until tomorrow or catch Cassian in the library later. The Slytherins and Gryffindors had the afternoon off while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had Potions.

Going to Potions, he wondered if the direct approach would be the best. Or maybe he could gradually bring the conversation around to it. Taking a seat beside Hermione he smiled at her. He was sure if it wasn't for her he would have failed Potions. He just did not see how anyone could like it and disliked handling the more gross ingredients. A case in point would be today's crocodile heart. He made a face as he carefully cut the root from the snakes beard and plucked the catmint leaves.

Hermione didn't seem to mind that he usually left her to cut, dice, or add the slimier and nastier ingredients. Actually, she found it rather amusing. After class, Dudley still looking a bit green stated, "I don't think I'll ever like Potions."

"You don't have to like it, just be proficient," Hermione replied trying to be comforting.

Dudley made a face. "Whatever for?"

"Well, most jobs require knowledge in Potions, don't they? How else will you get a good job when we leave Hogwarts?"

Dudley stared at her. "You're already thinking that far ahead?"

"Of course. That's what our new classes are for. Aren't you thinking about what you'll do once we graduate?"

"Not really. To tell you the truth, I don't know what I want to do."

"Oh. It's just that we both already had thought about what college we would go to and what we would major in before we got our Hogwarts letters that I thought...Well, at least you still have time to think about it."

Dudley didn't reply. How could he? As she had stated, when they were in grade school they had both told the other what they had planned for their futures. Hermione had either wanted to be dentist like her folks or to work in the museum as a curator. Dudley had thought after attending college he would either be a lawyer or a doctor. Of course that was before he realized he was squeamish when it came to blood and such. He figured that if he was a lawyer or doctor he'd make enough money to take care of his mother.

But then Professor Dumbledore showed up explaining about Dudley being a wizard. He had accepted and even convinced his mother that he should come to Hogwarts to learn to control his magic. Yet some part of him had always thought that he would be returning to his life pre-Hogwarts. Not once had he thought about a job in the wizarding world.

Hermione had meant well, but she had just given him even more to be confused and nervous about. He knew that hadn't been her intention, but all the same, Dudley was rather peeved. It wasn't like he didn't have enough to deal with. And now something he figured he wouldn't have to think about for at least four more years was brought to his immediate attention. Sighing, Dudley did what he'd done since he'd been a child, he pushed it all away, refusing to think about it. He'd deal with it when he had to and not before then. It was a coping mechanism for him and served him well most of the time.

Dudley found Cassian in the library poring over a book intently. Swallowing, Dudley smiled as he went up to the table and sat across from the Slytherin. "Missed you in class earlier."

Cassian nodded not looking up as he jotted down some notes. "Its that meddling woman's fault. She drugged me all weekend. She tried to keep me there all day today as well."

"Since you were at lunch I presume you used your Slytherin cunning to get away?"

Cassian looked up, mouth twitching, amusement clear in his eyes. "Something like that."

Dudley shook his head with a slight smile. Nervously, not knowing what to say, he fidgeted under the other boy's stare. Tilting his head, eyes narrowing and losing the earlier amusement, Cassian asked, "So, what do you want to know?"

Dudley's head snapped up, eyes staring into hard unforgiving eyes that had anger burning beneath. How did he know? What Dudley got out was a choked, "Huh?"

The Slytherin's demeanor became cold. There was a bit of anger in the frosty voice. "Obviously you want to ask me something but don't know how to ask. The only thing I can come up with is that it has to do with the dementors. Am I correct? You want to know what I see when a dementor gets too close to me?"

Dudley's eyes went wide as he shook his head. "No. Why would I-"

The other boy's eyes pierced him, looking as if trying to see if Dudley was lying. Cassian relaxed, his gaze became confused, but there was still an edge to his voice. "But you _do_ want to ask me something?"

Dudley nodded.

Closing the book and setting it aside, Cassian crossed his arms over his chest. Face expressionless, he nodded giving his consent, stating, "Go on."

"Well..." Dudley frowned as he shifted. "Just out of curiosity, your wand holster."

Cassian raised a brow. "What of it?"

"Did you...Did it come like that? With that design on it?"

The other boy blinked once, twice. Clearly this was not what he had expected or assumed Dudley would ask at all.

"Design?" Cassian's voice was puzzled. Pulling up the sleeve of his robe and shirt to bare his left arm, Cassian looked at the holster. Standing out on the black leather of the holster, was the vertical strip of light brown leather with blue and white beads sewn onto it. It was a white feather with a blue background. "You mean this?"

Dudley's mouth had gone dry as he nodded.

"I put it on there with a sticking charm. Why?"

Dudley felt numb. His voice came out croaky. "And where did you get it?"

Cassian pulled his sleeves back down to cover the holster, arms once again crossed as the eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Just answer the question!" Cassian stared at him in surprise. Dudley's voice was still insistent and emotional, but came out more like a plea. "Please. I _have_ to know."

Cassian looked like he wasn't going to answer before he looked away, startled, then inquisitive. "All right. I've had it as long as I can remember. When my wrist got too big, I put it on the holster. I've answered your question, now answer mine."

Dudley's eyes went huge and he felt himself coming close to hyperventilating. Taking several deep breaths, he calmed and stared at his friend, eyes searching. The Slytherin was frowning at him, gaze concerned and curious.

"I never told anyone. Not even Hermione," Dudley finally said. "When I was little, I had a best friend. He was also my cousin and lived with my family. His parents died in a car crash, or rather that's what my cousin and I were led to believe. I have since learned that that is far from the truth. Anyway, my parents never really gave him gifts or anything. I remember I wanted to give him a present. I begged my mother since she seemed to like him better than my father, until she gave in. She helped me make two bracelets. One was a cat's eye."

Dudley pulled out a leather strip with small black and yellow-green beads. Softly he said, "It's my good luck charm." Looking from the bracelet to Cassian's eyes he continued. "I thought my cousin's eyes were like those of a cat. He kept my secret from my mother. That I could use magic. We found out when I was around five or six, I think. I floated, like a feather. So, I made one like a feather which I gave to him. It was our secret."

Cassian wasn't looking at him, but to his left, a puzzled concerned look on his face.

"That day, our family went out and our car was hit by another car that ignored the red light. Cars had no time to stop and soon it was a six car pile up. They say father didn't suffer, but they're wrong. He was alive when my mother and I were pulled from the wreckage. For seven years I thought my cousin had died in the crash too."  
Cassian's face had drained of color, eyes taking on a feverish glow. He shook his head. "Shut up! You're wrong. You're wrong, you're wrong!"

His outburst had everyone in the library staring at them and Madam Pince glaring at them. Cassian stood and Dudley did as well reaching out. "Cassian-"

Cassian ripped his arm from the Hufflepuff's grasp. "Don't! Just – don't."

Cassian quickly left Dudley standing alone in the library. Guiltily, Dudley wondered if there was a way he could have done that better.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassian quickly made his way to a classroom Myrtle had shown him last year after his sanctuary had been found out. The classroom Myrtle showed him hadn't been used in years and no one came up there. Not to repeat the mistake of last year, Cassian had warded it as best as he could. Before grabbing the door handle and yanking it open, he snapped, "Lillium."

Entering the room he went straight for the corner where he had his cauldrons set up. He stopped in front of one that had taken him quite awhile to get right. It would be finished soon and he'd be able to take it. From what he read, if he had gotten the potion correct, it would allow him to recall his earlier memories.

The potion would let him sort out the disarray in his head. It would let him know if what Dudley had said was the truth. Cassian wanted proof. It didn't matter that he recalled the image of a younger Dudley in a car.

Glancing at Harry he saw he was still very pale and shaken. Harry was the one who believed the Hufflepuff completely. He'd said that explained how Dudley seemed so familiar. Turning away from Harry, Cassian added the Ethrina bark to one of the other potions he was brewing. He checked on his potions, adding ingredients or stirring where needed. Seeing all was satisfactory he decided to catch up on the class work he'd missed as well as add notations to his Potions Journal.

Standing stock still he felt horror grip him. He'd left his bag and books in the library. He'd been in such a hurry to get away from Dudley and the confusing images in his head, he'd forgotten his bag. Anxiety built as he made a mad dash for the library. For both his and Dudley's sake he hoped the Hufflepuff hadn't decided to be nosy.

Harry tried to reassure him that it should be okay since Cassian had charmed most of the pages of the journal that mustn't be seen by _anyone_, to resemble his Ancient Runes notes. It didn't reassure Cassian at all. He stopped briefly outside the library to catch his breath then walked calmly inside. His eyes darted around searching for either the Hufflepuff or his bag.

Cassian left the library empty handed and even more worked up after searching the library to the annoyance of Madam Pince. Students quickly got out of his way as he headed to the Great Hall and dinner. Scanning the Hufflepuff table he felt his irritation raise a notch. Dudley wasn't with his housemates. Cassian hadn't passed him on the way to the Great Hall, so where was he!

As Cassian was going to turn and head for the dungeons on the off chance Dudley had gone that way to return his bag, Harry spoke up. "Cass, if you're not at dinner and don't eat-"

Scowling, Cassian recalled Professor Snape had let him have it in the hospital wing during the grief time Madam Pomfrey allowed him to remain conscious. For a brief minute he wondered if disobeying his professor's and Madam Pomfrey's threats would be worth it. Eyeing said persons at the Head Table, Cassian sighed and went to the Slytherin table and sat down.

Viciously he skewered his chicken and tore it to bits on his plate. He made a mess of dinner on his plate and kept looking to the Hufflepuff table. Just as he was about to get up and go see if Dudley actually _was_ waiting for him near the dungeons, Draco leaned over to whisper, "Uncle Severus is watching you."

Glancing up at the Head Table again, Cassian saw that his professor was indeed watching him. Cassian knew what the look the man directed at him meant. Glaring t the mess on his plate, Cassian resolutely ate it. Once his plate was semi-clean he took one last look at the Hufflepuff table. Seeing Dudley was there, stood and walked over.

The Hufflepuffs all got quiet and Dudley looked up and over his shoulder. He tried to stand quickly and ended up catching his knee on the bench and falling. "Owwwww."

Cassian didn't help him up or ask if he was okay. Instead he demanded, "What'd you do with my bag?"

"Huh?"

"My bag. I left it in the library. You didn't pick it up?"

Dudley shook his head looking confused. "No. After you left, so did I."

Cassian clenched his hands as he felt the anger and violence building. It must have showed because the Hufflepuffs looked as if they were wondering if they would have to intervene. As it was a teacher was already heading their way. Turning away, Cassian walked away, trying to contain his emotions. Who else could have taken his bag? Maybe he should have asked Madam Pince if anyone turned in his bag.

Going outside he ran down the steps and ran past the green houses and continued to run until he was near the Forbidden Forest and out of breath. He screamed and began to swear. Why was this happening? How could he have been so out of it not to grab his bag? "Stupid stupid stupid!"

He glared up at the sky thinking. How was he to explain if someone realized his journal was charmed? And if anyone read the letter that his mother wrote to him...It would be really bad. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he decided to head back to the castle.

"Cass." The tone of Harry's voice and the fact that the other was clutching his arm and pointing made Cassian's head whip up and towards where Harry was pointing.

There by the only tree on the grounds was a black dog, bigger than average. The dog was going walking into the tree? Cassian watched as the dog disappeared into the tree. When the dog was gone, he ran towards tree and was startled when a cat, Hermione's cat to be exact, nothing else could be _that_ ugly, ran back towards the castle.

"Watch out, Cassian!"

Cassian jumped back as one of the tree's branches whipped out to strike him. He let out a painful grunt as the branch lashed his chest and sent him flying backwards to land hard on his backside. He groaned in pain as he first sat up then stood, rubbing his chest where he'd been struck. "That's gonna leave a bruise."

Still, Cassian was wondering why that dog hadn't attacked Hermione's mongrel of a cat and how the dog even got onto the grounds in the first place. Maybe Hagrid got a new pet and it got loose. That was probably the most likely scenario. He'd have to ask Hagrid about it next time he saw the man.

Going back to the castle, he went to the library ans spoke with Madam Pince. The Librarian told him that no one had turned in a bag nor did she pick one up. "If you children are foolish enough to leave your bag, why should I have to pick up after you?"

Breathing deeply to keep calm and mainly because Harry was tugging at his arm telling him they really didn't need to explain to Dumbledore why the librarian had become a ghost, he left. He slowly went to the trophy room and stared at the awards. He scowled as he looked from name to name. Harry sighed and seeing Filch's cat in the doorway, hissed, "Mrs. Norris!"

"Time to play." Cassian grinned. He led the cat on a chase though the castle, laughing when the cat lost him before finding him again. Mrs. Norris halted when Cassian reached the dungeons. Somehow even the cat seemed to realize that the dungeons was outside of it's territory.

As soon as Cassian entered the Slytherin Common Room, his cat bolted across the floor to wind around his legs. Picking the cat up, he sat down on the couch and absently petted the feline. Shutting his eyes and resting his head against the back of the couch, Cassian mentally called up the scene from the library earlier. Dudley was across from him, a cluster of Gryffindors a few tables away, and a scattering of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws at all the nearby tables. There had also been a Slytherin with Madam Pince as she re-shelved some books near the history section.

Straining his memory he tried to recall the Slytherin's face. He was sure it was a boy, maybe his year or one above. Had the other boy turned his head at all? He kept replaying the memory over and over to no avail. Sighing, he asked, 'Harry?'

"Hmm?" Harry chuckled as the cat made a lazy swipe at him because he was holding it's tail in a loose hold.

'Do you remember if you saw who was talking with Madam Pince?'

Harry thought hard then his eyes widened. Noticing, Cassian demanded, "Who?"

Opening his mouth to answer, he was interrupted by a rather annoyed one answering, "Who else?"

Draco flopped onto the chair opposite Cassian, looking at him intently. "You're a bit pale."

"Where's my bag?"

Draco frowned. "In our room. Why-" Draco didn't get to finish. Cassian was up and moving. The cat hissed at Cassian for dislodging him abruptly from his lap. Draco followed his cousin with a confused look. He watched as Cassian dumped the bag upside down on his bed and searched through the contents. His hands clenched and he spun to face Draco, eyes hard.

"Where are they?"

"Where's what?"

Cassian advanced and Draco found himself backing up until he was flat against the wall. Those gold eyes continued to pin him in their angry gaze. Voice dangerously soft, he reiterated, "Where. Are. They. Draco?"

Swallowing, Draco honestly replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where did you get my bag?"

"I didn't. It was on your bed when we all came back from dinner."

Cassian's face was not at all friendly and the blond felt the tiniest twinge of fear. He felt his body tremble when Cassian swept past him and out of the room. Draco exhaled in relief and nearly slumped to the floor. When he was more composed, he frowned and went to make sure Cassian was no longer in the Slytherin Dormitories. Going over to Cassian's bed he tried to figure out what was missing. There was quills, inks, that Muggle drawing equipment. There was also their school books.

"What's missing?" Draco mused. What could his cousin be missing that he would get so upset over? Before, when they were younger, Cassian never cared if his things were taken from him or ruined. It used to irritate and infuriate Draco that his cousin wouldn't even react. He could take Cassian's most favored toy, break it so badly that it was ruined, and Cassian would just shrug it off uncaringly.

Obviously that had changed, unless... Draco's eyes narrowed. He was sure that before his cousin rushed to the room there was a hint of apprehension in his eyes. So, whatever his cousin was missing wasn't something that he treasured. It was more like whatever it was, he feared others finding it.

"What are you hiding, cousin?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco noted that Cassian was being _very_ quiet, even for him. Interestingly enough, Cassian kept eyeing the Fourth Year Slytherins with narrowed eyes as well as Theo. He also didn't hang around with his study group. When Neville asked if Cassian would be there that weekend, Draco frowned and listened in when the answer was a curt, "No."

At the Gryffindor's hurt and surprised look, Cassian elaborated enough to say, "I have something to see to this weekend."

During lunch, Cassian snarfed his lunch then disappeared until it was time for DADA. Even then, he got there a few minutes before he'd be marked as late. It had been weird for Draco to actually be observing his cousin this closely especially during class, but since he was, he noticed Cassian was eyeing their Professor with narrowed eyes and cold expression.

The lesson was about hinkypunks, but Cassian wasn't paying any attention. He wondered if anyone else had done the werewolf essay besides himself and the Ravenclaws in the class. He wondered of those that _had_ done the assignment realized that their professor was a werewolf. He was sure that Hermione knew as well as Terry, Daphne, Theo, and a few others judging from their looks. The ones completely oblivious was the Gryffindors.

Cassian sighed impatiently wanting it to be the weekend already so he could check his potions. He was also surprised that no one had approached him about his missing volumes, but knew he shouldn't seeing as how the person who stole them was a Slytherin. They wouldn't approach him until it was advantageous to them.

He was up and out of his seat as soon as class was over but frowned when Professor Lupin asked him to stay behind.

"I'll be late for Ancient Runes, Professor."

"I'll write you a note. I'm sure Professor Babbling will understand. I just want a word."

Cassian felt like telling the man he'd had seven from him. Reining in his impatience, Cassian wondered what the man wanted. It looked like the professor wasn't sure where to start either.

"I heard about the match," he finally said. "Sorry about Draco's broomstick. I'm sure he was upset."

Cassian shrugged. "He got over it as soon as he wheedled a promise from Uncle Lucius to buy him a new one, preferably a Firebolt. Not that he'll likely get it."

Lupin sighed and told Cassian the history of the Whomping Willow. Absently Cassian rubbed his chest that was bruised from the tree. Harry muttered, "Appropriate name, isn't it?"

"If you heard about the match then you know about the dementors."

Lupin nodded. "I've never seen the headmaster so...angry. I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

Cassian nodded looking away his fist curling slightly. He'd done some researching on the creatures, to know why _he_ was so affected more than the other students. From what he read, he understood why. It had nothing to do with weakness, but of the severity of the negative things in your life and how numerous they were.

Misreading the look on his face, the Professor sought to reassure his student. "Don't think you're weak because they affect you more. You have more horrors in your past than your classmates." He also went on to tell him of the dementor's nature.

At that Cassian snorted and began to laugh without humor causing a shiver to run through the werewolf. Turning dead looking eyes as his professor, voice soft, he asked, "What if you don't have a soul to take?"

"What?" Surely, surely the boy didn't believe-

"How do you know if I have a soul to suck out?" It was said bitterly. Cold narrowed golden eyes glared at him. Cassian snapped, "What do you know? How would you know if I have more horrors then my classmates? You know _nothing_ about me! Of what I've _done_!"

Lupin went to reach out but Cassian violently shrugged away from him. Still glaring, the boy demanded, "Do you know what I _hear_ and _see_ whenever those things get near me? Do you?"

"I can only imagine," was all the man got out hoarsly.

"You can _imagine_?" Cassian snarled bitterly, angrily. He laughed again and Lupin really wished he would stop. The laughter turned to crying and sobbing. Cassian pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes trying to stop the flow of tears. He was only vaguely aware of the professor wrapping his arms around him in a hug trying to sooth him. Angrily he shoved the man away from him. "It's your fault! You're to blame for this! If it weren't for you-aaargh!"

Lupin's eyes widened, as Cassian fled the room. The man stared at the space the boy had been. Did Cassian truly know? Or was he blaming him for something else? If Cassian knew the truth, then he would be able to speak freely with the boy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Cass, I thought we agreed to wait until the weekend? It's only another day."

"No. We take the potion now! It's ready. I'm tired of this. This will give us our answers."

"But..." Harry sighed. There was no used talking when Cassian had obviously already made up his mind. He watched as Cassian carefully measured and monitored the potion. According to what they'd read, the potion would put them into a coma/sleep like state as the consciousness was allowed to view the stored memories. How long the induced sleep like state lasted varied but usually took no longer than a day at most. That was why they chose the weekend. No one would likely miss them since they had no classes.

Harry still thought this was a bad idea. If anything went wrong, no one would be able to find Cassian in time to help. No one knew what they were planning or where they were. He watched with trepidation as Cassian looked at him with just as much nervousness. "Cheers," Cassian mocked as he raised the glass of potion in salute to Harry. Taking a calming breath, Cassian downed the contents.

"Cassian!" Harry rushed and cushioned the now unconscious teen. The potion acted a lot quicker than they had thought it would. He stared with worry down at Cassian. His eyes were moving under his eyelids. Blinking his own eyes, Harry frowned. He felt awfully tired. He felt himself succumbing to the effects even as he tried to get up. With a last panicked thought he tried to call out to the phoenix, but he couldn't get his mouth to work before he fell into unconsciousness as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Poll Results**

Daphne - 26

Luna - 21

Hermione - 5

None - 6

Other - 1


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Draco woke and it took him a minute to realize he was laying on the couch in the Common Room. Stretching, he hissed in pain when Delphus'(1) claws dug into his leg to keep his perch. He glared at the cat and it yowled unhappily when he picked it up and dumped it unceremoniously on the floor. Delphus gave a squawk and stalked angrily to Draco and Cassian's shared room. The blond followed the cat, curious to see if his cousin was there.

The cat jumped up on the bed and made itself comfortable on the pillow. The bed was unslept in and still was littered with the contents of Cassian's bag. Frowning, Draco checked the time and got ready for the day. Going down to breakfast, he hoped his cousin would show up. He had asked Blaise last night where Cassian had gone off to after Ancient Runes. The other boy had given him a curious look and stated that Cassian hadn't gone to class. Draco had waited up in the Common Room, wondering what exactly his cousin was up to, and had fallen asleep while waiting.

Looking up at the Head Table he saw that Uncle Severus' scowl was deeper than it usually was. He also sent a suspicious glare at Professor Lupin who sat to the right of him. Draco frowned as he quietly asked the other Third Year Slytherins if they had seen Cassian. None of them had. The last any of them had seen Cassian was during Defense Against the Dark Arts yesterday afternoon.

Turning, Draco looked over at the other three tables. He would ask Hermione, Terry, Dursley, and Longbottom during Transfiguratoin. Maybe one of them had seen Cassian or knew where he had disappeared off to. Glancing up at the Head Table he quickly grabbed his bag and made a hasty retreat out of the Great Hall and down to the greenhouses for Herbology.

In Transfiguration, Draco sent a note when McGonagall's back was turned and she was droning on about Animagi. He first sent it to Granger who read it with a frown and looking at him shook her head. She passed it to Terry who in turn gave it to Dursley and finally to Longbottom. All four of them had replied in the negative. They hadn't seen him either.

When class was over and it was time for lunch, the five walked close together discussing their missing friend. Dudley looked a bit guilty and wondered if he was to blame. Hermione had been concerned since yesterday when Cassian hadn't shown for Ancient Runes. She knew he was rather keen on the subject, or at least, he seemed to be.

Neville who had been quiet since being told of his friend's disappearance, now stopped stock still as he recalled something. "His necklace."

"What?"

"His necklace," Neville repeated, this time louder and with more urgency.

"What about it?" Dudley wanted to know.

"Last year, when the basilisk was petrifying people. I bought a purple crystal."

Dudley remembered that. He had tried to tell Neville he was being silly when he had bought it.

"Well, Cassian told me to keep it but toss the other stuff. He told me how his dad believed in crystal magic."

Seeing the impatient look on Draco's face and the looks on his other friends' faces that clearly asked him where he was going with this, Neville hurriedly stated, "There was a coin too. I asked him about it. He said that his dad put a charm on it so he could always find him."

"A locator charm! That's brilliant! All we have to do is figure out which one Markale used. Good going, Neville!"

Neville blushed and smiled, happy to have been able to contribute. The others talked animatedly and Hermione opted out of going to lunch. She was going to go to the library and see if she could find out which charm was used. The others went to lunch hoping that Cassian would be there. If not, they had decided to join Hermione in the library if she hadn't found the correct charm by then.

Draco frowned. "That's all well and good for you and Dursley, but Longbottom and I have Potions today."

Neville paled at that. He turned wide fearful eyes at the blond Slytherin. "You don't think Professor Snape..."

"What about me, Longbottom?"

The boys' eyes went wide and they all turned to see their dreaded Potions Master standing there, his black gaze, pinning them. Neville nearly whimpered as he and the other two boys turned to the blond Slytherin. Draco had resolved to talk to his Head of House if Cassian hadn't been at lunch, but that was before Longbottom had given them the information he had. Knowing his 'uncle' the way he did though, Draco knew it was time to say something.

"We need to tell you something, Professor," Terry spoke up ignoring the looks he was getting from the other three.

Snape's brow arched. "What is it, Mr. Boot?"

"No one has seen Cassian since yesterday's Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Neville just told us how Cassian has a locator charm on his necklace. We were trying to find which charm it was in order to find him."

Snape's brows drew together before shooting a sharp glance at his Slytherin student. "Not since yesterday?"

Draco swallowed and averted his eyes.

"From what we've gathered, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Boot. I suggest the three of you go to the Great Hall for lunch. Mr. Malfoy, we will talk later."

"Yes, Professor."

As their professor strode away, Draco glared at Terry. "What'd you tell him that for?"

Terry was unfazed by the blond's anger. "Because, he hasn't been seen since yesterday. Black's already been in the castle once."

Dudley paled at that while Draco frowned. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Black is a convicted murderer. We know he doesn't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way. What if Black got into the castle again and Cassian had crossed his path? Black would want to do away with any witnesses, wouldn't he?"

While they were talking, Severus had gone to an isolated corridor before muttering, "Situs, Cassian." (2)

A pale thin vapor like thread wound its way out of the man's wand and began snaking it's way among the halls. Severus followed it as it made it's way towards the fourth floor. It went under a door and when Severus' hand touched the handle he pulled it back with a hiss. The door was warded. More than likely the boy knew he was here now. He waited but there was no movement from within.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus flicked his wand testing the spell keeping him out. The boy knew how to construct a barrier that was for sure. The usual counter spells and charms did nothing to weaken the wards. He had even tried a blasting curse just to see what would happen to see the curse fizzled out before hitting the door. Apparently the boy had warded the walls as well as a precaution.

Recalling some of the books' nature he'd found last year in the abandoned dungeon classroom, Snape's eyes narrowed even more. Raising his wand he uttered a dark spell and felt when the spell keeping him from entering dissolved. Reaching out, he touched the door and yanked it open.

His black eyes swept the room and immediately found the prone form of his student who was occasionally twitching. Severus went and saw the boy's eyes were moving rapidly under the lids. His breathing was erratic as if he was on the edge of a panic attack. Although how that was even possible while being unconscious, Severus hadn't any idea. Quickly he flicked his wand sending for the Headmaster as well as for Pomfrey. The mediwitch should know how to sort this out.

"Idiot boy!" Severus growled as he glared at the boy. Going over to the potions, he used some vials to get samples, even though he was sure he knew what some of them were. Looking at the small cauldron of thick almost smokey colored potion, his eyes snapped back to the boy. This was the one that was most likely the culprit of the boy's current condition.

Pomfrey and Dumbledore arrived almost simultaneously. While Pomfrey cast diagnostic spells on the boy, Severus showed the vial to the Headmaster whose blue eyes became worried and lost a bit of their twinkle. While Snape told the older man what he did know and what he guessed, Pomfrey was trying to find out what was wrong with her patient. She had tried an Enervate, but there was no response to the spell.

"Professors!"

The men's heads whipped around to her. Cassian was now violently trembling, shallow fast breaths indicating someone who was terrified. Tears were streaming down his face from his closed lids. Pomfrey wanted to try and coax a Calming Draught down the boy's throat, but Severus advised against it. Both knew that they had no idea what Potion Cassian had drunk, so didn't know what side effects would be the result of combining it with any other potion.

Looking at the vial in the Potion Master's hand, Dumbledore asked him if he had any idea what it could be. Severus shook his head replying that he'd have to see if he could break down it's contents or at least try and find out some of the ingredients by what was in the room.

"It would be easier if the boy notations of what he was working on."

Which was strange, Severus thought. He would thought that he had read Ashwood correctly. And when he had sized the boy up by watching and observing him, knew that Cassian was very methodical when it came to Potions. The boy was always very careful and making notes in his books. Scanning the room he couldn't help but frown at the lack of such a book.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The door to the Potions classroom slammed causing the students to jump. Draco swallowed as the man made his way to the front of the classroom. The anger was practically radiating off of him. Neville barely contained his whimper of fear.

The class period went tensely and the Gryffindors couldn't help but be glad when class was done for the day. As Severus stood in front of the class, he dismissed the Gryffindors but held his Slytherins behind. He stood in front of the class, his black eyes swept over from one Slytherin to the next, freezing them with his glare, as he searched their eyes. As he did so he began to speak coldly.

"I'm sure you are all aware by now that one of your classmates is missing. The reason is because he did something very foolish and is now in the hospital wing. I am very aware that one o f you knows the cause of his condition. It would be prudent and in his and your best interest to come forward."

His black eyes glittered as he told them, "You will all remain here until I dismiss you."

Severus watched every tiny movement his students made. He certainly wasn't happy with them. One by one, he called his students up to his desk and spoke softly with them. Some like Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent were dismissed quickly. Others he spoke longer to like Daphne, before allowing her to leave. Soon it was only Draco and Theo left.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Swallowing, Draco stood and approached his godfather. He couldn't suppress the shiver from the cold angry gaze. Snape told him to recount his interactions with Cassian for the last week. Draco frowned but did so. The blond's brows furrowed. "He's been acting strange since Monday."

At his professor's look to elaborate, Draco recounted his cousin's behavior. Frowning, Draco sighed and told the man about the discrepancy between how Cassian reacted about personal belongings from when he was a child, to how he acted monday night. That was when he had begun to distance himself from his friends and began to eye the Slytherins with suspicion.

"What happened in your DADA class, Draco?"

"Lupin held him back. Said he wanted a word with him. Cassian didn't look like he wanted to, but he stayed." Draco told him about asking Blaise about him, then waiting up for him.

Severus' eyes were very cold as he dismissed Draco and gazed at his last remaining student. Draco swallowed and only sparing Theo a look over his shoulder, left the classroom. He was surprised to see Longbottom waiting. The Gryffindor told him that he thought they could let the others in their study group know about Cassian and visit him in hospital.

Inside the classroom. Snape strode over to his student's desk and stood intimidatingly over him. The teen shifted as he nervously gazed up at his professor. Theo had debated for the past week about confronting Cassian about the journals he found. He hadn't originally meant to be nosy. He had been in the library talking with the librarian when he'd heard his fellow Slytherin arguing with the Hufflepuff. He watched as Cassian bolted from the library and how the Hufflepuff left soon after.

Theo had gone and picked up Cassian's books to put them in his bag to return to him, when he noticed something odd about one of the books. The writing from the book that was open made his eyes hurt. It was as if the words were trying to rearrange themselves. When he blinked it was gone, but Theo wanted to know what he had seen. So, he had taken Cassian's books and bag. He had put the bag in Draco and Cassian's room but kept the books.

For the past week he'd gone over the books but had only been able to disillusion one of the books. It was Cassian's Potion Journal. Theo had been amazed at all the notations and comments. It was filled with Potions that Theo hadn't even heard of.

He'd wondered what Cassian would do when he saw the books were missing, but he hadn't done anything. He hadn't mentioned it. It was as if he knew that whomever had it, was waiting, which Theo had been. He'd been thinking like a typical Slytherin, and trying to figure out how he could best use what he'd found out.

Since he was a Slytherin, Theo knew when to cut his losses. Wordlessly he pulled out Ashwood's journals and handed them to his professor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was cold. He felt as if he'd never be warm again. He shivered even with the pile of charmed blankets on him. His breathing was ragged and it hurt to breathe. Harry was looking at him worriedly from where he sat between Cassian and the wall. Cassian breathed in and moaned in pain. His fevered eyes looked around.

'Where are we?'

"We're still at the B&B.(3) Markale went to get some potion ingredients."

'Oh.' Cassian shivered and huddled in the blankets. He could feel his pajamas sticking to him from sweat, but couldn't feel the heat from the raging fire in the fireplace. He'd been sick for a few days and he wasn't getting any better.

Markale had told him he had contacted some wizard bug, and immediately bundled Cassian up and they had come here. Markale hadn't wanted to leave him at home with Lucretia. For that, Cassian would be forever grateful.

When Cassian awoke again it was because Markale was handling him roughly. Blearily he opened his eyes to see his father kept glancing at the door, window, and fireplace as if he expected to be attacked at any moment.

"Come on, Cassian. We need to leave."

Markale continued to dress Cassian, who felt really weak and as if his limbs were weighted down. Shoving a wool cap on his head, Markale picked him up. Cassian wrapped his arms around the man's neck, his legs circling Markale's waist.

"Here." Markale handed Cassian his wand and pulled out his own. "What have I always told you?"

"Be ready for anything," Cassian croakingly replied.

"That's right. And right now, you need to be alert."

Cassian wanted to ask why, what had happened, but couldn't summon up the energy to ask. He made sure that he held onto his father and not fall asleep as he so wanted to do. Markale quickly made his way out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the B&B. Cassian gazed at the owner who was gazing worriedly and confusedly after them.

0o0o0o0

Harry had finally been able to convince Cassian to run away. He worriedly stood guard and whispered encouragements as Cassian tried to move. Every small movement caused pain to flare throughout his small frame. Everywhere and everything hurt. Snapping his eyes open he just saw darkness all around him. Despair returned in full force as he realized he was still in the cellar that had been converted to be cells. He tried to shut his eyes so he could sink back into his dream, but was shaken roughly.

"No!" Hissed Harry urgently. "Didn't we agree that we wouldn't give that woman the satisfaction that she nearly broke you!"

Slowly, painfully, and with Harry's help, Cassian was able to climb to his feet after the fourth attempt. Carefully and quietly they made their way up the stairs, and to the front door. He set his hand on the first deadbolt and undid it. Pausing he listened, heart beating fast. Unlocking the second he stared at the doorknob in his grip. Freedom lay outside the door, and yet, he hesitated. Feeling Harry's impatience, he pulled the door open, stepped through the doorway thinking, 'Anywhere is better than here. It _has_ to be.'

His resolve hardened and with every step he took away from the hated house and the woman that inhabited it. Taking one step then another, he trudged aided by Harry. He was battered and in pain but was beginning to feel a sense of release and lightness that he'd never felt before. He was free! He began to chuckle which turned to a full blown laughter attack. He continued to laugh maniacally until he began to cry and sob.

0o0o0o0

Dodging a curse the ten year old looked over his shoulder at the witch chasing him. The woman easily kept up with her long legged strides and she was grinning as she fired off another curse at Cassian. He stumbled as the spell hit him, but didn't go down. Instead he continued running over the uneven ground. He was breathing raggedly since he was very exhausted. He'd been running most of the day.

He _wouldn't_ go back, _ever_! Snarling, he spun and fired off a particularly nasty curse. Ducking behind a tree he pulled out a vial of thick green slime. Peeking out he spotted his enemy and threw the vial into the air and watched as the witch cast a spell at the vial. A grin stole across his face as the glass broke and showed the surrounding area in the green slime. His grin broadened as the slime spread and continue to grow, consuming everything around it. It would continue to spread until it was stopped, and only Cassian knew the secret on how to do that. It was kind of funny that the only way to banish the green goop was to dump grape soda (4) on it.

Cassian watched in fascination as the woman continued to get sucked up in the goop. She was screaming and Harry was averting his eyes. Then locking eyes on him, she glared and began to scream and insult him. Some of the barbs made him flinch and he felt himself shaking. Glaring at her, he leveled his wand at her.

"Cass," Harry pleaded.

Cassian frowned. He wanted the woman to suffer. In fact, he wanted to inflict more pain on her before the goop reached her head and suffocated her. Harry on the other hand thought she had suffered enough.

Glaring at the woman he muttered to Harry, "Fine, but only because you are asking it of me." Face and voice full of hatred, Cassian waved his wand and spoke the words of the Killing Curse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That stupid boy brewed a banned potion!"

"How bad is it, Severus?"

Black eyes glared at the Headmaster. They were in the hospital wing with Pomfrey. "As bad as it can get. There was a reason why Pensieves were invented."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "It was that potion?"

Snape nodded. Pomfrey looked from one to the other not understanding. Seeing this, Snape growled out, "Penseieves allow you to view memories as an unaffected observer whether it be your own memory or someone elses. The potion the brat brewed was actually makes one relive the memory as if they were experiencing it first hand all over again. The mind believes what is happening so the body responds to the mental stimuli. When the effects were documented,someone saw the potential for it. After some 'tests' it became common use to use for interrogation and torture. Until it was banned."

Pomfrey gasped. "You mean that boy will have to relive watching his father..."

Snape nodded, eyes hard. He didn't believe that was the worst the boy had experienced. Not by a long shot.

Dumbledore's voice was quiet as he instructed the mediwitch to get in contact with 's. The boy would obviously need a mind healer when he woke.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A.N. - **(1) This is the name I've decided to go with for the cat

(2) Locate Cassian

(3)Bed & Breakfast (wasn't sure if everyone knew what that was)

(4)I got this from a book I read a long time ago that I found in a bargain bin. It was a choose your own adventure story. The slime really did die when you dumped grape soda on on it.

**POLL RESULTS**

Daphne-27

Luna-24

None-6

Hermione-5

Other-1


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Lupin was full of guilt and worry. He felt guilty that he might have been the one to push the boy into taking the potion. Worried about the effects that Snape had said were common and would result from the potion. It would be his fault if the boy succumbed to insanity and didn't recover from the horrible memories he was re-experiencing.

Severus as much as he detested, loathed, and hated the werewolf, he could not blame the boy's decision to take the banned potion on the wolf. It had been the boys own decision and had been planning this for awhile. According to the boy's Potion Journal, he had just lacked the means and opportunity to make it. Since rejoining the magical world however, the brat had already begun collecting the ingredients needed.

Cassian had no one but Cassian to blame for his current condition. Normally the dour Potion Master wouldn't say anything especially as anything that caused the wolf pain made him happy. Or it would if not for he fact that Severus was very curious about the depth of Remus' guilt. It was palpable and nearly a physical thing, broadcasting so easily.

The guilt and worry could very well pass as a teacher concerned for his student. That it had been their chat that had drove the boy to take the potion. And even though that might be part of it, Severus couldn't help but think it was more than that. It was almost as if it was _personal_. As if the wolf was grieving for a family member.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus asked, "What exactly were you two talking about, Lupin?"

The Potion Master watched as the werewolf's expression once again filled with guilt and anguish. Lupin was also filled with self-doubt and second guessing himself. He understood Snape was a fellow teacher and only had his students' best interest at heart, but... he was torn. He wanted to help the boy, but at the same time, he still wasn't sure if he could trust Snape with this information.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The boy blinked and looked around in confusion. He was in a park. He couldn't remember how he got here, nor did he know why. He turned to look at his ever present companion. Harry was staring aback at him worriedly and with a bit of fear in his expression. "You're still bleeding."

Blinking, Boy reached up and touched the sticky uncomfortable fluid on the side of his face. Bringing his hand back into his vision he stared. His fingers were tipped in red. He was assaulted with the memory of the crash. He whimpered and crouched down as pain, guilt, and shame washed over him. Pain because his body was coming out of shock so was now feeling his acquired injuries. Guilt because he'd left his family in the car and didn't do anything to save them. Shame because he _should_ have. If he had been able to do magic like Harry or Dudley he could have...

Pulling his legs to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them, and lay his head on his knees. "What am I gonna do now?"

He had no idea where to go. His aunt and uncle made it very clear he had no other relatives and his parents had died in a car crash. His aunt and uncle were the only family he had and now they were gone. No one else would want him. No one else could ever love him. He was alone save for Harry. Even if he could find his way back home, it was night and he'd never been outside at night before. Aunt Petunia had said that bad people wandered the street at night.

He continued to shake, chest starting to hurt. He was so wrapped up in his misery he didn't see or hear the approaching delinquent. A rock hit him directly in the middle of his back. It really stung but didn't hurt overly bad, but he had still cried out in startled. Turning he caught a rock to his shoulder and this time it really did hurt! He stared as the older boy grinned and picked up another rock. His face showed malicious joy as he tossed the fist size rock up and catching it.

Before Boy could ask what he'd done wrong and why the older boy was hurting him, the youth hurled the rock at him. Boy instinctively brought his arms up to protect his head as he flinched. He felt arms wrap around him and knew that it was Harry and that his brother had him in a protective hug. Harry was the one who got hit with the rock instead of Boy. The force of the throw and the size of the rock that hit Harry caused them to topple to the ground.

That made Boy angry. _No one_ hurt his brother! Glaring at the teen who was staring in stunned disbelief, he felt something well up inside of him. He wanted to hurt the one who hurt Harry. Make him feel what Harry had felt, that he himself had felt when the rocks hit him. Next thing the child knew, the delinquent was moaning in pain on the ground, curled in a ball. There were three rocks by the whimpering youth. The very same three rocks that had been thrown at Boy and Harry. Boy felt drained and exhausted.

"That was impressive."

Boy nearly jumped out of his skin and dislocated his neck as he turned to face this new threat. He wasn't aware that the rocks that had been by the older boy were now floating in the air and flew toward where the voice came from. He gaped as the rocks seemed to halt in midair and drop to the ground.

"Sorry for startling you. Are you alright?"

"Um..." Boy blinked and looked this way and that. There was no one there. He looked to Harry who shook his head. He couldn't see anyone either. Was Boy losing his mind? That was the only explanation for hearing the voice and the rocks.

"You're not crazy," the very real audible voice said. "And I am not reading your thoughts, it's rather obvious what you are thinking."

"A-a-are you a ghost?" he stuttered.

"No. I am very much alive."

"How are you invisible?" Despite being a bit afraid, Boy was also curious.

"Magic," the voice responded simply.

"Magic?" It came out skeptically but Boy was actually thinking.

"Oh, yes." The voice was more eager now. "Do you want to learn? I can teach you. All you have to do is come with me."

"C-can I think about it?" He was trying to stall as he thought quickly and silently conversed with Harry.

"Certainly, but my offer is only good for three minutes. Decide before then."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Harry started.

'But magic! I really did it! And he could teach me. I won't be helpless anymore!' Nothing against his brother or to belittle him, but Harry didn't know how he could do what he did so it wasn't like he could help Boy out.

"But we don't even know who he is!" Harry tried to argue with the stranger danger tactic.

"What's your name?" Boy asked.

He could practically hear the smile in the man's voice. "My name is Markale."

"Why are you interested in _me_ for?" While silently he retorted, 'There, now we know his name.'

"Do you really not know?" The voice sounded pleased with this news and the boys frowned. Markale quickly apologized though his voice seemed to barely conceal his excitement. "Sorry, but it is so rare to run into someone so naïve to their abilities. You, like myself are a wizard. You can do magic. You, like myself had magical parents or had a magical ancestor somewhere in your line in order to be able to do what you do."

Boy's eyes flashed, jaw clenching he glared at the ground. So, his parents were wizards too. Wait, they couldn't have been wizards. How could they have been taken by a stupid car crash? There was no way his parents would have died that way if they were magical, so that must mean he had a magical great grandfather or something. Something as simple as a car crash couldn't harm a wizard right? Yet...Dudley was magic...and he was gone. Taken by a car crash just like his parents.

"Have I said something to offend you?" Markale asked not sounding the least bit sorry.

Boy shook his head, not able to get a verbal response out. Obviously his parents hadn't been strong enough or powerful enough if a car crash could kill them. Well, Boy wouldn't die so pitifully. He would become strong. He would become powerful. He would not allow anything to take his family away from him again. Looking up, Boy ignored Harry's look. "Okay."

The concoction burned his throat and tasted vile! He felt his gag reflex activate and nearly spat out the liquid. A hand covered his mouth and a stern voice commanded, "Swallow."

Cassian's hands came up to claw at the hand, but his grandmother was stronger than him. His father sat in front of him impassively, only reaching out to capture Cassian's hands. The boy tried moving his head away from the hand over his mouth, but the woman's hands were like iron. Tears formed in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, if they escaped his eyes, it would be like admitting defeat. Unable to stop himself, Cassian swallowed the liquid and his body immediately seized and began to shake uncontrollably. His grandmother didn't let go of him in order to reduce the injury his flailing body would cause.

Voice and gaze dispassionate, Markale calmly stated, "You need to learn the failure of not being able to identify the poison or potion right away."

As the tremors gained in strength, Markale picked up another vial. Lucretia pried the boy's mouth open as her son poured the antidote down Cassian's throat. Once again, the woman's hand covered his mouth to keep him from coughing and spitting some out.

When Cassian's body was only twitching every now and then, Markale continued his lecture and warning. "Luckily today's lesson wasn't a lethal dose nor deadly. Luck will not always save you, so you have to constantly be aware and ready for anything. Create your own luck by using your brain."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus growled as he and Poppy had to hold the boy down. Cassian was thrashing before his body went rigid, mouth open in a rictus of a scream, fingers and toes curling as his body arched. The boy's body went slack and the two professors relaxed with a pant.

The Potion Master wondered how much more the boy's body could take. Because of his foolishness, all the work Pomfrey and he had done, might have been for naught. They would have to start allover to heal the boy's damaged mouth and throat. Not to mention all the other injuries the boy was accruing once again.

On another hand, Severus was getting to see a bit of what his student had been through and he was not pleased one bit. Matter of fact, he was livid. No one, let alone a _child_ deserved to have been treated as badly as this one had. It was a shame Markale Ashwood hadn't been kissed by a dementor. He more than deserved it from what Severus could see.

Pomfrey was near tears now. She had been in denial when it first began. Surely no one would treat their own child this way. Proof of the contrary was before her however. The marks appearing on the boy and from what Snape had divulged, it was evident that yes, it could and did happen.

"When is the mind healer due?" She whispered as the boy's body jerked and a long angry red welt appeared on Cassian's body.

"By the end of today. Ashwood altered the potion so his 'condition' is plus or minus."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassian scowled as he glared up at the stars. He had no idea where they were. He was wondering if this was a punishment for not detecting the drug fast enough to prevent himself from losing consciousness. When he woke, he was tied up and a note from Markale telling him to find his way home. "Any clue where we are or if we're being watched?"

Harry looked but didn't see anyone nor did the landscape appear familiar at all. "The note said to use your lessons..."

Cassian snorted. "Lessons? I'm beginning to wonder if Markale actually wants a son. He's been doing a good job of trying to kill me."

"You think he was lying about getting your body accustomed to the poisons so you'd be able to resist them better?"

"How should I know?" Cassian snapped. "What lessons could I draw on out here?"

Harry thought as he gazed up at the stars and shrugged. Cassian frowned, arms crossed. What had Markale been really trying to 'teach' him?

"Stars..." Harry absently stated.

"What?"

"They're pretty."

This was the first time they'd been let out of the manor at night. Cassian frowned before his eyes widened in realization. The list of names...They were constellations! Markale had left him just a bit of a tip! Grinning, Cassian grabbed Harry's hand. "Let's go, Harry!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Boy looked up at Markale. The man had concocted a potion and after hearing how old he was, Boy and Harry watched and waited. He'd been asked about his family and seemed pleased when Boy replied that they were all dead. Looking at Boy as he approached with the potion he said, "This will help you forget. It'll suppress those memories."

Licking his lips, Boy asked, "Why?"

"Because you are going to be my heir. I need an heir and you'll do."

He gave the potion to the boy who drank it, but told Harry, 'You'll remember for me right?'

Harry nodded and held Cassian's hand as drank the potion. Boy's eyes glazed and Markale nodded. Drawing his wand he muttered, "Obliviate." Setting his wand back as if he'd never drawn it he stated, "From this day forward you are Cassian Ashwood, heir to the Ashwoods."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Swallowing, Cassian looked nervously from one to the other. The old man and woman stared at him, inspecting him. The woman looked suspicious. "This is that Muggle's offspring?"

The man however looked at Markale with an unreadable expression. "What happened to his mother?"

"Dead," Markale replied flatly.

Cassian couldn't remember his mother and Markale said it was because it was too traumatizing. He should try and let it go since he would be living with his father and grandparents.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They had been running for a few months and it was all Cassian's fault. If he hadn't gotten sick, Makale would never have had to go back to the apothecary where he'd been made. The Aurors had been trying to capture Markale since then. At the first site of Aurors, Makale had cast a disillusionment charm on Cassian. He stumbled a couple times trying to keep up as they ran and it didn't help that Markale would pull him along impatiently. His legs were tired and his breath was coming in pants.

Markale stopped and Cassian slammed into him, nearly falling to the ground. His father's grip on his hand prevented him from falling. His arm felt as if it was nearly yanked from it's socket as his father yanked him closer and shoved him behind a tree.

There were several _pop_ sounds and Aurors were there surrounding them. Growling, Markale shoved the top of Cassian's head down, forcing him to the ground, even as he pulled his wand. The man started firing curses at them and began to run. Cassian stared wide eyed and trembling as the Aurors and his father fought. There were too many! His father wouldn't be able to get out of this! It was his fault, so he should be the one to try and help fix it. Pulling his wand, he swallowed nervously and pointed it at the nearest Auror. His arm was trembling.

"Abolesco,"(1) he quietly said and watched the dark yellow jet of light hit the nearest Auror's arm. The man screamed, clutching his arms as it began to wither before his eyes. The other Aurors were distracted for a moment and Markale used it to kill one of the men and growled, "Dammit boy, if you're going to help, then kill them!"

Cassian flinched and nodded even if his father couldn't see it. Leave no witnesses. That was another Markale had made him learn and beat it into his head. Letting out a breath, Cassian aimed at another Auror and whispered, "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light hit the man and he went down. From there it was just plain confusing with people firing spells left and right. When the spells ceased, Cassian saw that everyone was down and not moving except for his father. The man was bloody and burnt and gesturing for him to come where he was half sitting on the ground.

Going over to him, Cassian knelt next to him. The man pressed the Ashwood ring into his hand then calmly told him, "Finish me."

"I-I can't -"

"Finish me, boy!"

Cassian flinched, clutching the ring tightly in his fist. Harry quietly said, "He's suffering. If-if you kill him then -"

"No!"

Markale grabbed the front of Cassian's shirt and pulled him close. "Finish me now or let the Aurors do it. They'll question me and take you away. They'll lock you up in Azkaban and you'll never see the light of day. They have ways of finding out what spells were performed by who. Trust me boy, you're youth won't save you."

Glaring at Cassian he growled out, "Leave. No. Witnesses. Finish it." He roughly shoved the boy away when he shook his head.

"You disgust me. You're weak. I shouldn't have ever brought you home. I should have left you to fend for yourself and be at the mercy of predators."

Cassian began to shake and Markale sneered at him. "This is your fault. If I had left you I wouldn't be waiting for Aurors to haul me away."

Tears fell from Cassian's eyes as he glared at the man. It was all true and he couldn't deny it. He started it, so it was only right he finish it. Pointing his wand at Markale he choked out, "Avada Kedavra!"

Knowing that he had to mean it and want the person dead, Cassian dredged up everything he could and motivation of wanting to stay out of Azkaban helped. As soon as he uttered the spell, Cassian slumped to the ground on his knees. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he stood. He should tell grandmother and that wasn't going to be pretty.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A.N. - **So, a little insight into Cassian's character? And yeah, hoping that will explain it for some people who still weren't connecting Boy and Cassian as the same person. This chapter is short. Really short -_- but the next one will be longer. I was in a bit of a rush to get this one up.

(1) Abolesco - Decay


End file.
